


The Greenway

by sephypoo



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 70,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephypoo/pseuds/sephypoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**If you are sensitive about religion, don't read this.**  Sora and Roxas meet by chance and become besties. The two get up to mischief (mostly Roxas) along with their small circle of friends, but they always work it out. The slut, the jock, and the priest along with Big Red Riding Hood and the Little Bad Wolf get a little lost but find their way home eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, if you are sensitive about religion, turn back now. Caution: corrupt priest. All reviewers who complain about my sexy priest will be ridiculed. All the fearless or Godless are welcome. -Sephypoo

The Greenway

 

 1

 

The river smelled fishy…as always. The water was still chilly…it was spring though and soon everything would be warmer, hotter. The sun baked everything in summer and the water in the muddy river would be lukewarm by June. Trees grew to the banks of the river on both sides except where residents had cleared land to build homes that were few and far between. Not many people wanted to live too near the river because of flooding. The tall newly green trees cast shadows on the grass and sand at the water’s edge. Huge rocks jutted out from the bank in places and made for good spots to stand and fish or to jump in and swim…for those brave or stupid enough to enter the rushing brown water. It was colored so because of the red clay that made up the majority of Radiant’s soil.

Ten years before he was born, there had been land appropriated for walking trails and picnic areas along the river. Placards were placed identifying the flora and scattered among them were historical facts about Radiant. The city itself was situated between two major universities Radiant University and St. Eraqus University. The trails and the river were frequented by students from both schools and was the chief reason that Roxas Strife was currently sitting on a picnic table, rubbing his face while his friend Sora Fair looked for his missing shoe.

 Roxas went to Radiant and Sora went to St. Eraqus but they had met during their freshman years here at the trails that had been officially dubbed the Greenway. They were currently juniors and spent as much time together as they could. People who didn’t know them always mistook them for brothers because they had similar features and identical builds but Sora was a brunette and Roxas was blonde.

 Roxas had liked Sora instantly when they met. He was funny and energetic and seemed to have an innocence about him that was only found in young children not yet corrupted by society. Roxas couldn’t remember a time before he was corrupted. At 20 he was pretty jaded and had every right to be, in his opinion.

 

 He had the shitty childhood, the abusive parent, the adolescent drug addiction/eating disorder/sexual identity crisis, and the anxiety and the meds to quell it, which he overdosed on the same week he got the prescription filled. After all these clichés how did he end up at university? He was smart and he was determined to get the fuck away from everything that had ever made him feel like shit.

Roxas had no patience for the students who whined about writing papers or doing the volunteer work required by the school. He constantly wanted to ask the moaners if they would trade that paper for a beating from his drunken father or swap that time volunteering at the soup kitchen in town for a late night visit from one of his dad’s girlfriends trying to fuck him while his dad worked.

 His biological mother had dropped him off with his father when he was 4 weeks old and bailed. He never bothered trying to find her. What would be the point? She didn’t want him in the first place so chances were she didn’t want to be reminded of her mistake. His father Cloud Strife had been drinking as long as he could remember, right up until he left for college and there had been an endless stream of _moms_ in his earlier years.

 

The women Cloud dragged home from bars weren’t they type to want to play housewife and nursemaid to a whiny baby so they never stuck around long. He was left home alone at a very young age and learned to fend for himself. He remembered distinctly at age 5 knocking on the door of the apartment across the hall to ask to use their can opener and the lady who answered subsequently called child services.

 He was older before he realized that disturbing someone at 2 a.m. to open a can of Spaghetti-O’s was unusual and a red flag. He didn’t understand that he should have been in bed. He didn’t realize that children weren’t supposed to be left alone. Cloud dealt with child services and ended up getting more assistance from the state because he was a single father and only had a part-time job working for a delivery service. He beat the shit out of Roxas for that can of Spaghetti-O’s.

 It would be nice to be able to say that Roxas never ate them again but he didn’t have the luxury of being picky about what he ate. He ate whatever Cloud bought home and he did so without complaining. He wore what he could find lying around that didn’t fall off him and he didn’t complain about that either.

 Once he figured out what the lost and found was at school he began to acquire a decent wardrobe and his dad commended him for being crafty enough to convince the school officials that the items were his. Looking back, Roxas figured they knew the things didn’t belong to him, but they went along with the lies and let him have the clothing because they felt sorry for him. Not sorry enough to intervene on his behalf, but sorry none the less.

 Some of the things he pilfered from the lost and found bin smelled brand new and when he was in grammar school he felt like he got really lucky but by the time he was in middle school, he knew that the items had been bought and placed there for him to take by some teacher or office personnel who wanted to help without helping or who needed to up their _amen status_ in the eyes of a god that Roxas refused to believe in. He didn’t need a god. If there was one, he had ignored Roxas during so many years of suffering that he refused to acknowledge the possibility of its existence. The people who believed could have their god but he wanted no part of it.

 

Sora used to talk to him about God. Sora had a Father, Son, and Holy Spirit God and he prayed with his rosary often…but all that accomplished was to make Roxas want to fuck him. He had no idea and Roxas wasn’t about to divulge that little piece of information. Roxas indulged in what he had called “random acts of lechery”. He fucked who he wanted and cared about no one but himself…and Sora. Sora Fair was a sweetheart who had grown up with both his parents going to church and doing volunteer work. He was the polar opposite of Roxas and Roxas constantly marveled at why Sora even wanted to be around him.

 He had asked Sora that very question once not long after they became friends and Sora had told him that he had a light that he wasn’t aware of, but _he_ could see it. He had told Roxas that he was beautiful and valuable and that he deserved to have love and happiness just like everyone else.  Hearing that made Roxas feel like crying but he wasn’t going to bitch out in front of Sora. Those church-going, deity-worshipping, Sunday-go-to-meeting types loved it when someone broke down and cried like that. Fuck that. The last time he had cried was…well was last week actually, when he was with Axel Sinclair but that was different. He wasn’t crying because he was sad he cried because he was exhausted.

 

Axel was the embodiment of the March Hare if ever there was one. He was a loose cannon and everyone knew it. You loved him or you hated him but Axel was all Axel knew how to be. He would fling random items at people and then write down their reaction times. It was constantly getting him yelled at and punched but he didn’t care.

 Axel was into various things when he wasn’t pursuing his degree in physics. He enjoyed long walks in the cemetery and smoking weed. He also enjoyed doing blow and fucking the lining out of guys like Roxas, who needed some abuse just to feel normal, and Vanitas Xehanort, a fellow science geek and resident sociopath. Vanitas was pre-med and a necrophile, Roxas believed. There had been too many instances when Axel mentioned that he had to meet Vanitas in the morgue. The thought of it made Roxas shiver, but he was in Roxas’ small circle of friends none the less.

 

There was one more straggler that he had picked up recently via Sora. Riku Valentine was with Sora at the Greenway and they were walking the trails, talking about existential things when Roxas ran into them with Axel and Vanitas in tow. It was interesting to say the least. The three of them were high and even though Sora didn’t seem to mind, Riku looked nervous and was stand-offish. How the fuck were they supposed to know he was a priest?

 He was a graduate student who had completed 4 years of seminary school to obtain a degree in Psychology and had been ordained before going to St. Eraqus. Once Axel and Vanitas found out he was a priest they salivated at the mention of his name. Axel would whisper about vows of celibacy and Vanitas would sit silently except for the grinding of his teeth.

 Riku seemed to be oblivious to their leers when they were all together; either that or he did a good job of ignoring them. Roxas thought Sora would have a meltdown the afternoon Vanitas and Axel started chatting about the things that they would do to the silver haired priest if they had the chance. He wasn’t angry with them, he just asked them to _“please don’t try and corrupt Riku because he’s such a good person and real friends didn’t try to sabotage each other”_ …that’s what Sora said to the psycho and the necrophile.

 

Roxas kept quiet on the matter and had no plans to try and lead the priest astray. If he ever asked for his opinion on God, he would get it in spades, but only if he asked. For now the pretty priest was just fodder for midnight fumbling under the sheets when he was alone. Yeah, he did that but he figured not as often as Axel and Vanitas. And not as often as he did it thinking of Sora.

He had recently become obsessive about Sora’s mouth. Roxas could watch him talk or eat or drink and immediately get hard. There was something about those plump pink lips that made him want to…well…do lots of things. Roxas had begun taking a snack when he went to the Greenway even if he wasn’t hungry, just so he could watch Sora pray and eat. The first time Riku joined them after he started having _snack time with Sora’s mouth_ , Roxas had to go to the bathroom mid-snack and jerk off. He couldn’t wait. It was too perfect. When he was done, he hated himself a little more and questioned for the millionth time if he was really a friend to Sora or just systematically trying to work his way into his pants.

 He had never spent any time or effort trying to fuck anyone. He had never pursued a person and he had never had a relationship. He was comfortable the way he was. Oddly enough there were others who sometimes hung out with the misfits at Radiant. There was Zexion and Demyx, the odd couple. Zexion was a neat freak and Demyx was musician and a bit of a slob, but they were cool. They liked to get high and as far as Roxas knew they weren’t into any type of deviant behavior beyond smoking a little chiba. But then Roxas had seen more than one person stand too close to Axel and Vanitas and get sucked into the crazy.

 He had once seen a group of girls accuse Axel of horrendous things that he probably _actually_ _did_ do to them, but the charges were dropped when one of the girls yelled “I love you!” as they were taking him away in cuffs. There was a laundry list of instances when he thought he knew the extent to which Axel was fucked up, only to be proven wrong over and over. Roxas liked that. He liked when Axel made him cry because he was so physically exhausted that he had become nauseated. He also liked the humiliation he felt when Vanitas watched or joined them. That was Roxas’ comfort zone, hurt and humiliated. As many times as he thought of Sora and all the things he wanted to do, he knew he would never ever violate such a good, pure body. He wasn’t worthy. Sora was good. Roxas was bad.

 

On this particular afternoon, Roxas sat on a picnic table smoking a cigarette and watching Sora look for his shoe. He had wanted to go wading and left his shoes on the table. Someone had probably taken one and hidden it or put in the garbage as a joke. Roxas slid off the table as he began to help with the search. As he looked around to see if someone had thrown it up to get caught in the tree branches, he thought of how Sora had held his hand to keep from falling when he crossed the slippery rocks. He absently put his hand to his face as his eyes searched the trees and licked his palm. Pulling him from his reverie Sora yelled, “Found it!”

“Great! So you wanna come to Radiant and hang out for a while?” Roxas asked because occasionally Sora said yes. Many times he had gone to St. Eraqus with Sora and always, _always_ got some head from some chick who saw him as some conquest because he was a bad boy, Roxas from Radiant. He didn’t mind though and as long as said chick didn’t in any way resemble his mother he didn’t have a problem. He didn’t remember her, but he had seen pictures.

He found that out the hard way when he was in high school. A girl with long black hair had been all over him and he just couldn’t get it up. He made some shit excuse about respecting her so she wouldn’t tell all her friends. She told them anyway and added that he _must_ _be gay_. Her two best friends made it their goal to suck his dick just to see if he really was, or if it was just her. They weren’t very loyal friends Roxas thought, so he figured he would fuck both the best friends and let it sort itself out. It did.

“Sure I’ll come with you. Riku had a thing with the church. Want me to text him and tell him to come or…” Sora said innocently making Roxas squirm. Why did he have to lick his lips so often... Roxas almost moaned out loud but instead he answered, “Yeah that’d be great.”

 

Back at Radiant they went straight to the J. K. Redmont Student Recreational Hall, or as they liked to call it ‘Joker’ where everyone hung out until they found a party to go to. Axel and Vanitas were in the corner as usual and when Sora saw them he whispered to Roxas making him shiver and giggle at the same time, “There’s Big Red Riding Hood and the Little Bad Wolf.”

 Roxas allowed the giggle to surface but what he really wanted to do was cover Sora’s mouth with his own and drag him off to his dorm.

“Guys, what’s up?” Axel queried as Vanitas stared at Sora, golden eyes flashing hungrily.

“We’re just hanging out, waiting on Riku. What you guys got planned?” Roxas said winking at Axel. When he spoke Riku’s name both Axel and Vanitas hissed slightly through their teeth.

“We can wait on Riku too.” Vanitas said softly, watching Sora sit down across from them. He winced as Sora put some gum into his mouth and began to chew. Roxas wanted to bang his head on the table but he knew that would raise questions. Sora just smiled and went about unknowingly torturing his blonde friend.

“So Soraaahh,” Axel said with a leer, “Wanna smoke with us tonight?”

“I really shouldn’t, but thank you anyway.” Sora said and Axel reached across the width of the table with one of his long hands and touched Sora’s cheek.

“Such a good boy. Rox, how _do_ you do it?” 

“Just lucky I guess.” Roxas sneered as he batted Axel’s hand away. Sora looked down at the table and Roxas could see the blush on his cheeks. He was getting there.

 The brunette lacrosse player had been clueless for so long and Roxas being the gutless worm that he was, never came on to him _in any way_. He knew _in theory_ he could be honest with Sora and being a Christian, Sora would _supposedly_ forgive him for what he wanted to do to him. But being a human, Sora would probably go away and not come back. He didn’t mean to grow attached to him but he had.

 

 Roxas scowled at Axel so he smiled and turned his focus to other things. Seeing the gleam in the redhead’s eyes, Sora leaned to one side and Roxas leaned in the opposite direction as the two watched him hurl a pepper shaker at a student who stood about twenty yards away. They heard a yelp and then the flop of a notebook on their table as Axel mumbled to himself. He checked his watch and jotted down the time, then hurled the salt shaker at the same guy. _Poor dumb bastard_ _must be new,_ Roxas thought as Axel scribbled.

“Can we go to your room Roxas?” Sora whispered into his ear, breath tickling and those lips so close to his skin that he could feel the heat radiating from them. Roxas’ eyelashes fluttered making Vanitas growl. He knew how much Roxas wanted Sora and he also knew that Roxas never intended to act on it. The situation made for a lot of tension.

“Ok Sor.” Roxas said quietly and Axel smirked.

“Leaving us so soon, Soraaahh?” Axel asked as he leaned across the table reaching out toward him again. Sora’s eyes got big and at that moment Roxas thought he saw a flash of fear in Sora’s eyes for the first time and it pissed him off. He slammed his hand down hard on the table in front of Axel. “Stop fuckin with him Axe.”

Axel sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest and cocked a brow, “Oh is it like _that_ now, Roxas?”

“I don’t know what you mean. Not everybody wants your dicky hands on their face.” Roxas countered hoping Axel would just drop it.

Axel smiled and winked at Sora. “Sorry Soraaah…you shouldn’t take me seriously, like…ever. We cool?”

“Sure Axel, we’re good.” Sora smiled but Roxas noticed something that hadn’t been there before. Something in the way Sora almost glared into the redhead’s eyes as he spoke. Maybe he wasn’t the innocent little fainting violet Roxas thought him to be.

Turning to Roxas he shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded. Taking his cue, Roxas led the way to his room. They chatted about classes as Roxas sat on the window sill and smoked. “I kind of hate to see it end, to be truthful.”

“Why do you say that Rox?” Sora was flipping through a notebook Roxas used as a journal but not really reading any of it.

“Cause home is shit. Bein here has been the most peaceful time in my life…unless you count the head cases downstairs…and that’s not _always_ bad.” Roxas grumbled throwing out his smoke and closing the window.

Sora looked at him troubled. He really liked Roxas and he didn’t care that the blonde wasn’t Catholic. He knew he got high sometimes and he didn’t care about that either. Roxas was at Radiant on a full scholarship and judging by the things he had told Sora about his folks and growing up, he probably didn’t have much to go back to after college. “Maybe if you wanted to, we could get a place together after we graduate and like, share rent or whatever.” Sora offered and Roxas smiled.

This wasn’t the first time Sora had been way too generous but it was just a testament to the kind of person he was. Sora had a good heart. Roxas wasn’t sure he even had one. Pondering his lack of heart, he was startled by a knock at the door. “Must be Riku.” Roxas mumbled and stood to cross the room and let the priest in. He wondered as he took the few steps to the door if Riku wanted to save his soul. Turning the doorknob, he wondered if Riku wanted to hear his confession…and a plot was born. Opening the door, he looked up into aqua eyes and smiled. “Come on in, Riku.”

 The students chatted in Roxas’ stuffy dorm until he invited them out to eat pizza. He wanted to get out of this room with the two of them before he did something stupid or had to go jerk off again and he didn’t really want to go to St. Eraqus at dinner time…plus he wanted a beer.

 

Radiant U was in the center of the town’s historic district with all the old houses and the wealthy people who owned them. Roxas watched a few of the older residents go inside and close their doors as they passed by on the sidewalk (thanks Axel) and snorted when Riku noticed and gave Sora a puzzled look. Sora shrugged and grinned but Roxas didn’t offer any explanation, he only glanced at the two from the corner of his eye and wondered what it would be like to be between the both of them…he had officially been friends with Axel too long.

A few blocks out of the residential area was a smattering of small businesses and restaurants that catered to the college kids. Roxas’ favorite eatery was a place called Olive’s. Opening the door for his friends, they were assaulted by the smell of garlic and baking bread. The blonde noticed the smile that played on Riku’s lips and wondered if he liked all things Italian or if it was limited to food and religion.

Taking a table by the window in front, the three looked over the menu. When the waitress arrived and asked for their orders they all said in unison, “Beer.” Then Riku blushed and added, “Please.”

Roxas wanted to lick the blush off his face. Sora was sweet and kind and pure and clean and therefore untouchable. Riku was a Kool-Aid drinking holy man with papers and a collar so he was fair game. If Riku didn’t mind letting the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit have his soul…then maybe he would be ok with Roxas having his body…borrowing…just borrowing.

“So Riku…Sora and I were talking about our plans after college and I was tellin him that I really dread leavin, cause I’ve enjoyed my college life.” Riku was nodding and giving Roxas his full attention as was Sora. “How do you feel about it? Being out of college I mean.”

“I hope to have a church by the time I’m done…but it doesn’t look very promising just now. I may have to move away and I really don’t want that. I like Radiant Garden.” Riku said as the waitress brought a pitcher of beer and three mugs. Roxas watched him as he took a long drink from his mug and then looked to Sora who had chugged half of his already.

“Sora…damn.” Roxas and Riku laughed.

“I was thirsty.” Sora said grinning. Riku cocked a silver brow and smiled at Roxas. Roxas’ mind dove into the gutter so fast there were ice crystals forming in its wake. Chewing his lip, all he could do was stare at Riku and fumble with his phone which he held up and quickly snapped a pic, surprising the young priest.

“W-what was that for?” Riku chuckled at Roxas and shook his head. He knew the blonde was the sanest among the others he sometimes hung out with, but that wasn’t saying a whole lot. He prayed for them often.

Roxas mumbled “Its cause I…for a project I’m working on…later.”

Sora snickered and glanced at Roxas who had dropped his head and eyes back to the menu, then at Riku who was staring at Roxas with a smirk. There was an uncomfortable silence until the waitress came back and took their orders.

 

 Halfway through the meal Sora, who was on his third beer, spoke to Riku. “I asked Roxas if he wanted to share a place after college. You could share with us and it would be cheaper for us all.”

Roxas and Riku stared at one another for a minute before their brains grabbed onto Sora’s runaway train of thought. “Oh! Yeah, yeah…I had forgotten we were talking about that earlier.” Riku said. “That actually sounds like a great idea. I could stay in town until I found a church or maybe a job doing something else. I really wanna find a church though.”

Roxas had been avoiding watching Sora and Riku eat to keep from having to run off to the bathroom but when the conversation started back up, it would have been rude not to make eye contact. Eye contact led to mouth-watching which led to an uncomfortable situation for the blonde and rampant lecherous thoughts. His eyes darted from Riku’s mouth to Sora’s greasy smiling lips. Roxas was going to hyperventilate. Roxas was going to moan out loud. Roxas was going to crawl under the table and offend his only two sane friends…

“Are you ok Rox? You look a little sick.” Sora was concerned because the look on Roxas’ face had gone from a polite smile to a sort of grimace.

Riku reached across the table and covered Roxas’ hand with his own looking concerned. “Are you ok? If it’s the apartment sharing thing, yanno I don’t wanna intrude if it’s something you and Sora wanted to do together. I was just saying that I really like it here…I could go back home and find something.”

Roxas struggled to get his face under control and glanced at the two as they spoke. He was literally going to stick his fingers into their mouths if they didn’t shut up. Puffing his bangs with a sigh, he shook his head and smiled at them again. Sora seemed to relax and Riku withdrew his hand and smiled back. “It’s not that…” _Play the sympathy card_ , he thought. “I just…home sucks for me, like I said and the thought of not having to go back is just a little overwhelming…in a good way. It would be great to be roomies with you guys.”

Sora patted his shoulder and grinned. “Great. It’s a plan then. We all have one more year and…oh what about summer break Rox? Do you have plans?”

“I have to go home and help my dad…he…” Roxas had fallen under the spell of Sora’s mouth again. “He has extra work in the summer and it’s a chance for me to make some money…there’s a com…com…com…”

“I think we need more beer…” Riku said and giggled at Roxas.

“Sorry…my mind’s all over ( _you_ ) the place.” Roxas snorted and looked back to his plate ( _safe zone)._ “There’s a computer repair place where I work summers as well.”

“I think I’m staying here this summer. I got an offer from the homeless shelter-they’ll put me up until school starts back if I continue the work I’ve been doing. Of course I’d feel bad turning it down, so I may just stay…it would be the right thing to do. My dad doesn’t need me at home all summer. Not really.” Riku said as the waitress delivered more beer.

“I have to go home for summer too. We always do a family vacation.” Sora said, licking the beer off his lips.

 

Roxas’ mind wandered as he drank his beer and turned to look out the window at the dimming afternoon. He wondered if his dad was still sober…it had been three years. He thought of how good he looked the last time he saw him and hoped that some stupid woman hadn’t come along and fucked it all up. Would he ever _not_ worry about him? He guessed not. As shitty as things had been when he was younger, he really was rooting for the old man.

The irony that Cloud had quit drinking as soon as he went away to college wasn’t lost on Roxas. He just assumed that he was the reason his dad drank for so long. Maybe he started because his mom left...or maybe his mom left because of his drinking…he didn’t know and it really didn’t matter. The past was the past and the present was not bad at all. Looking at his two friends, he smiled. “You guys ready to go?”

“Yep, I’m stuffed.” Riku said as he turned up the mug to chug down the last of his beer. Roxas’ brain crackled and hissed. He watched the priest’s throat and held his breath. By the third swallow, he was gone. Wooden chair legs barked across the tile floor and he mumbled “Be right back.”

In the bathroom Roxas went through his mental register of things he would do to Riku’s mouth if he got the chance and took care of his problem in record time. Cleaning up, he looked at the pic he had taken at the table and smirked to himself. _‘I’m stuffed’ he said…I can show you ‘stuffed’ Father._

Emerging from the bathroom with a smile, Roxas paid the bill and they walked back to campus together. “You know Rox, you could have IBS.”

Roxas looked at Sora and made a face. “Why would you think I have…oh! Oh! No, um…I have uh...a weak bladder, yeah.”

The other two nodded and then Riku chuckled. “So if I tickled you too long you would actually piss yourself?”

Roxas and Sora laughed out loud. “I guess…wanna try it?” Glancing Riku’s way Roxas noticed the priest was watching his feet.

“That would be cruel.” Riku looked up and grinned. “Maybe.”

 

Back at Roxas’ dorm the friends said goodbye. Not long after they departed there was a familiar knock at the door. Axel always knocked by tapping Morse code for S.O.S. “S’open!”

In strolled the two nutters followed by the distinct smell of formaldehyde. Roxas shivered. “How was the date Roxy?” Axel leered and sat on his bed tugging Vanitas down onto his knee.

“It was fine. I drank too much beer and now I have heartburn but it’s all good. What did you guys get into?”

“Each other.” Vanitas deadpanned as his eyes scanned the room. Roxas watched his yellow eyes flit from one thing to another and then over to meet his gaze. He smirked and ran a hand through his black hair. “You look needy Roxas. Why do you torture yourself?”

“It’s not torture…I genuinely like them.” Roxas said as a grin spread across Axel’s face.

“Sweet Roxas…come over here.” Axel spread his legs and patted his vacant knee for Roxas to perch upon. The blonde obeyed and as soon as his ass made contact, Vanitas took both his hands and kissed them. Sniffing the fingers and licking the tips, he asked. “Did you touch him? The priest.”

“I actually…yeah, he touched my hand at one point, why?” Roxas said beginning to tug his hand away from the raven-haired psycho.

Vanitas held tighter and licked Roxas’ hand all over, his tongue ring dragging across the skin and tickling the palm. Roxas watched him and glanced at Axel who seemed to be enraptured. “He…I um…ok.”

Roxas allowed the feline bath to continue while his mind skittered off to a dark corner to touch itself. The only thing that jarred him from his stupor was Axel’s long skinny fingers unbuttoning his pants. “I don’t want to.” Roxas almost whispered.

“Liiiaaaarrrr” Axel hissed into his ear making him shiver.

 

Even with the window slightly open, the room was too stuffy and the lamp on the floor gave off just enough light and heat to make it seem like a cell. Bright red hair screamed in contrast to everything else as Roxas’ sleepy eyes stayed focused on the corner of the sheet that was knotted around his wrists. Too exhausted to move, he listened as the others dressed and whispered to one another about the quality of his ass. Long pale fingers swiftly untied his bonds and patted his head. “Nighty night Roxy.”

“Night.” He mumbled as Vanitas draped the sheet over him completely covering his head like a corpse. He heard a growl and a giggle before the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Greenway

2

St. Eraqus was a sprawling campus just north of Radiant Garden town proper. Old buildings that were well kept but not extravagantly so, made up the majority of the structures with the only exception being the church at the center. It was a grand old cathedral that was there long before the university was established around it and in its name. Tall stained glass windows and spires, huge oak doors and a domed ceiling seemed to leak holiness onto all who entered.

The altar was beautifully carved with lilies that matched the plaster of the apse behind it and the communion railing in front of it was worn smooth from praying hands. The balcony that held the choir was equally aged but had undergone the most repair over the years and everywhere there lingered the scent of wood polish and fresh flowers.

When Sora and Riku arrived back on campus after their visit with Roxas, they said goodnight and went their separate ways; Sora to his dorm and Riku to the church. Stepping inside quietly, he went to the front and climbed the three red carpeted steps to kneel. Taking out his rosary, he whispered prayers and asked for forgiveness for impure thoughts before praying again for his friends.

Lying in his dorm at the brink of sleep Sora thought of his life and how blessed he was. That was his nightly ritual, no matter what kind of day he had, before he fell asleep he prayed and thought of his many blessings. Sora always slept well.

After retiring to his own dorm, Riku tossed in his bed, tangled in sheets that stuck to his sweat dampened skin. He was dreaming of being chased by something evil and all he could see was darkness. Waking with a yelp, he sighed and crawled out of bed only to fall onto his knees having not freed one foot from the bed linen. Chuckling at himself, he made his way to the bathroom and back again to try and sleep.

Riku had chosen his path early in life and had not once regretted it…but then he was still young. In seminary school he was chided by the older priests for not cutting his hair…vanity they claimed but he didn't feel that way. He thought that it might help younger people relate to him and be more willing to listen to what he had to say if he looked more like a normal person his age and less like a stick in the mud. The clerical shirt and collar was enough to make some people shy away, but with his longer unkempt hair, he looked more approachable…even in his cassock. He always wore a ponytail to services, though. Always.

The morning brought duties, so regardless of his fitful sleep, Riku rose and set about his work quietly. He was often visited at the church by other students who had questions and some who asked for confession. He had been given permission by Father Luxord to take confession in his stead so he felt honored to meander over to the confessional booths whenever he was needed. Riku liked to be useful.

Upon entering, he noticed that the confessional was already occupied so he went up and took his place, closing the door and opening the window that separated him from his charge with an ornate metal screen. He offered a short prayer, then fell silent and waited.

A female voice began. "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It has been two months since my last confession."

"What is your sin?" Riku asked quietly and heard a sniff. His heart went out to the person who was confessing and he was determined to be fair and just in penance, no matter what she confessed to.

"I've had impure thoughts…about my friend."

Riku thought of his own life and the last few months since he had become friends with Roxas and said. "Go on…"

The girl explained that she was sexually attracted to another student that she had been friends with for some time and was at odds with what to do about it. Riku explained that since she wasn't married and neither was the friend that maybe it would be a good idea to tell him how she felt. After all, they may end up getting married after which her desires would no longer be sinful. As he talked with her and named her penance, he thought of himself and made a mental note to seek confession later with Father Luxord…and to say a few Hail Mary's in the meantime.

At lunch Sora babbled on about class and didn't notice that Riku's mind seemed to be somewhere else. When he left the table Riku tried to remember what he had been talking about and scolded himself for being selfish and not listening to Sora.  _He said something about Roxas coming here but… I suck._  
  


* * *

  
Walking across the quad that afternoon, his black cassock billowing in the breeze, Riku stopped to sit on one of the concrete benches along the paved walkways. Breathing in the fresh spring blossoms, he closed his eyes briefly in reverence and gratitude for all the earthly beauty that surrounded him.

Twenty yards away, approaching the quad, Roxas stopped and dropped the keys that he had been tossing up and catching. Staring for a moment he whipped out his cell, zoomed and clicked before picking up his keys. He only got a few odd looks from passers-by who wondered what the hell he was photographing. Undeterred, he made a snap decision to veer around the crepe myrtles and sneak up behind the seated priest.

As he glanced over Riku's shoulder, he noticed that he was holding his rosary. Roxas debated on whether or not he should interrupt a praying man…then decided yes, yes he should. Leaning down to an ear uncovered by the breeze, Roxas opened his mouth to speak when suddenly Riku whipped his head around to face him, eyes wide.

Roxas yelped and jumped backward nearly falling on his ass. Riku laughed and stood to round the bench and help him steady himself. Grabbing his arms, still laughing Riku said, "Sorry…haha! Sorry. I could feel something near me...hahaha. I thought maybe it was a bee or something and …haha! You should've seen your face!"

"Very funny." Roxas chuckled regaining his bearings and liking the way Riku gripped his arms and held him so near his person.

"Were you going to scare me?" Riku asked, his giggles calmed and his hold on Roxas slackening.

"I was gonna try, but you scared the shit outta me before I could, and just proved that _everyfuckingthing_  I've ever seen in horror movies about priests is true. You guys are  _creepy as fuck_." Roxas said with knitted brows making Riku snort.

"You should come to mass sometime Rox. It's not as bad as all that." Riku smoothed out Roxas' sleeves and then patted his shoulders before dropping his hands.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. The place would probably burn down around me." Roxas looked around at the nearly empty quad and then back to Riku who had put his rosary away somewhere in that skirt thing he was wearing.  _Pfft_  Roxas thought _, maybe I should ask if I'm too old to be an altar boy._

"It hasn't burned down around  _me_  yet." Riku chuckled and Roxas quirked a brow.

"Why would it, you're a card-carrying member of the team. You're like a boss man…team leader…or some shit."

Riku started laughing again and then said  _those words_. "Walk with me, Roxas."

Roxas' mind began to slip into a dark place with porn fueled fantasies while Riku tried to explain that all men were sinners and just because he wore the collar ( _collar_ Roxas thought… _oh god_ ) didn't mean that he was without sin. Trying to catch up with the conversation and say something relevant, Roxas blurted "So you can sin just like me?"

Riku bit his lip and smiled. "I can… _everyone_  can…everyone  _does_ …but I try really hard not to. Some sin is unavoidable but the key is to ask forgiveness and show your regret by doing penance."

"So if I did something bad and then was sorry, I could be forgiven and it would all go away?"

"That's, um…over simplifying it a bit but sort of, yes." Riku said as she stopped walking and looked at the blonde. "Are you sure you won't come to mass with me this evening?"

Roxas looked into the aqua pools and thought of the woman in his apartment building back home in Midgar who was always listening to Jimmy Swaggart too loudly and yelling  _Amen!_  And thought of himself on his knees crying and begging to a god who let him get beaten, go hungry, get sick, and lose his virginity to a bar whore when he was too young to know what he was doing… _nope!_  Roxas shook his head slightly and Riku cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Ok. It's fine. Didn't mean to seem pushy."

"No, no. You didn't seem pushy at all Riku. I just…don't _do_  god…like, at all." Roxas said as he turned his face away before he lost his patience and gave the priest a tonsil swabbing right there. Looking around at the trees and the small stream that ran under the footbridge they had stopped on, Roxas realized that they had been walking toward Sora's dorm. He smiled at Riku again and resumed their stroll.

 

* * *

  
Axel and Vanitas smiled blissfully from the second floor balcony of Joker as a freshman floundered after being hit by a flying flip-flop. As he scribbled in his notebook, Axel leaned toward his partner in research mumbling "Gimme the other one."

Vanitas giggled and did as he was told. Axel immediately flung the other flip-flop hitting the same freshman in the back of the head. Scribbling his notes before closing his book, he ignored the cursing student and leered at Vanitas. "What do you think of Roxas and the priest? He has no intention of fucking Soraaah, but this priest...tell me what you think Vani."

"I think I don't care who fucks Roxas as long as we don't have to stop." Vanitas grumbled. "I'd still like to have Soraaah, but the priest would be a juicy delight...do you think he practices abstinence or do you think he's like those hacks we see at Tilda's?"

Axel shrugged and looked for a new target. Tilda's was an s&m club that the two frequented where they had run into more than one priest looking to get his kink on. They shared one just for fun, but agreed that it would have been more of a thrill had they been the ones to break him.

Pondering that, Axel abandoned his sitting duck search and turned to face Vanitas. "I want him too. I want to wreck the priest. Shall we make a game of it?"

"Absolutely. What's your wager?" Vanitas grinned with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"The winner gets the  _obvious_  spoils, but the loser should have toooo..." Axel looked like someone had hit a pause button on his person as he thought about a fitting punishment for failing to seduce a priest. Hand in mid-air, mouth slightly open, even his eyes were frozen. Vanitas snorted, "Say something before I stick my dick down your throat."

Axel cackled. "That won't be necessary until after dinner Vani. I think the loser should be damned to Catholic mass three times a week for a month."

Vanitas growled. He had been raised by Catholic parents but was never passionate about the religion. He was fixated on religious icons to a point, but not in any reverent manner. He just thought they were interesting and he had been looking at them his entire life; he even wore a rosary. Axel knew this and feared that it might give Vanitas the upper hand in the game, but then the redhead did  _so_  love a challenge. He was constantly pushing Roxas' boundaries to see how deep his depravity ran. Thus far he hadn't found anything the blond wasn't willing to try…but then he had never taken him to the morgue.

"Sounds like torture." Vanitas whined. "But a month isn't very long considering…"

"Ok then we'll up it to the duration of  _the act_  multiplied by the number of days it took to sack him equals hours spent at mass or volunteer work for the sweet holy mother church…and no cursing for those allotted hours." Axel grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"What's the penalty for cursing?" Vanitas snickered.

"Spanking." Axel snapped.

"Oooh!" Vanitas hissed and shivered.

The two meandered down the stairs and bought icees before strolling outside where they ran into Zexion and Demyx arguing. They didn't want to interrupt the two so they stood by slurping their dinks and listening.

"You could've picked it up is all I'm saying. Don't be such a pig." Zexion snapped.

"Now you're callin me a pig! You're such an asshole! I swear I don't know why we're still friends!" Demyx growled.

"Because I help your pathetic dumb-jock-ass pass your classes." Zexion grumbled.

Demyx scowled. "There's that…"

_Time to intervene_ , Axel thought and grinned at the two. "Hi guys. What's up? Goin somewhere? Have plans? Wanna fly?"

"Hey Red. Hey Vanitas. Sure why not. Come on Zex." Demyx mumbled to his friend who was still clearly perturbed.

"I have a paper…" Zexion looked at the two and his eyes glided from their faces to their toes and back again before he sniffed. "Ok, whatever."

The four headed to the dorm where Axel and Vanitas were roommates, to collect their necessities for flight. Once geared up they walked to a wooded area right off campus and sat on the blanket of pine needles that covered the ground. "So…what's new in the zoo?" Zexion asked as he popped a mushroom into his mouth and smiled.

"Vanitas and I have found a new toy." Axel gloated.

"Do tell!" Zexion leered as Demyx hacked out some smoke from his homegrown.

"It's a boy!" Vanitas crowed making Axel giggle uncontrollably. Demyx was shaking his head and Zexion waited and tried to figure out who the two had their sights on. He hadn't seen them so excited since they decided they wanted Roxas to play with.

"Is it Sora from St. Eraqus?" Demyx asked. "Cause I don't think you'll get far with him."

Axel and Vanitas looked at one another thoughtfully and turned their feral glares to the blonde. "Tell us what you know."

Demyx giggled at them and took another hit before beginning. "Some of my teammates have been hitting the bitch pool at St. Eraqus. They kept hearing his name come up with the chicks. Seems he's the cheese on the lacrosse team and comes by to blow off steam with the girls."

The redhead and the raven looked at one another wondering if Roxas knew that side of Soraaah. "What else do you know?" Vanitas asked, squinting his frightening yellow eyes.

"Not a lot…I mean, do you want details?"

"Yes!" they snapped.

Zexion laughed and Demyx stared and shook his head again. "Ok well, this one chick said he comes to her house after home games and visits two or three girls. Says they get loud, but you know how sororities are…they may be havin some kind of stupid moaning competition or whatever…I'd probably know more about it if I hung around here, but I only fuck townies so…"

"Oooh…." Axel said and Vanitas hissed. "Soraaah is a bad boy."

Zexion and Demyx watched as Axel and Vanitas turned to one another and began to chat back and forth.

"I wonder if Roxas knows." Axel pondered.

"Probably thinks he can hide it since Rox goes to school here."

"I wonder if Riku knows." Axel smiled devilishly.

"I wonder if Soraaah goes to confession."

With that statement the two hissed and shivered, then turned back to their friends. "We have to go…and he's not the one we're after but you've been very helpful. Take this as a token of our appreciation." Axel tossed a few pills on the ground in front of them and started to walk away.

"He's not the one…well who is? And what the hell are these?" Demyx snapped picking the pharmaceuticals out of the pine needles.

"The priest. And I'm not real sure…give one to Zex and maybe that stick will fall out of his ass!" Axel called back over his shoulder and Vanitas turned to look back with a smirk. Demyx chuckled and Zexion smacked the back of his head.  
  


* * *

  
Walking into Sora's building, Roxas realized how long it had been since he had been to visit St. Eraqus. The lobby of his set of dorms had a fresh coat of bland paint over the old bland paint and the small table that held a vase of flowers hadn't been there before. Following the flowing black cloth that that covered the ass of his dreams, he ascended the stairs to his friend's room.

Riku raised his hand to knock when the door opened and a blushing redhead smiled at them. "Oh! Hi, Father Riku…hi Father Riku's friend."

"Hello Kairi. How are you?" Riku said and Roxas noticed a slight change in his voice and his eyes grew wide. That must be his 'Father Riku' voice… _ooooh…sexy._

"I'm good." The girl chirped and Roxas glanced at her cheerleader uniform.  _Hmmm_  he thought.  _Wonder why she's here…_

"This is Roxas Strife, Roxas this is Kairi Connor." Riku said in his  _father_  voice.

"Nice to meet you Miss Connor." Roxas said politely (so politely in fact, that he almost laughed at himself… _ass kisser_ ) just as Sora appeared at the door in sweats and a tee with a towel around his neck. Roxas eyed him up and down suspiciously as he invited them in and Kairi winked at the two visitors and said goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you Roxas from Radiant!" Kairi called back into the room before she descended the stairs. Riku quirked a brow at the blonde but said nothing.

Inside the room as soon as the door was closed, Roxas punched Sora playfully on the shoulder. "She's cute Sor. You hittin that?"

Riku snickered and went to pillage Sora's mini-fridge for a drink. Roxas saw Sora blush and turn away as he mumbled something about notes for class. Roxas' attention had been diverted however and he was currently watching Riku's form bent in front of the fridge, silently hoping he couldn't find what he was looking for.

Riku came up with a bottle of water and asked Roxas if he wanted one, to which he nodded. Tossing a bottle his way, Riku watched as the blonde fumbled it as if he hadn't seen it coming. The priest cocked his head to the side and giggled. "What's on your mind Rox? You're giving me the strangest look right now. Are you still jumpy from earlier?"

Roxas couldn't reply because he was afraid if he opened his mouth his inner monologue would fall out.  _What's on my mind is getting under that skirt…you dirty whore…I bet I could turn your righteous ass out…_

Riku flopped down onto Sora's neatly made bed and opened his water as Sora sat beside him and began putting on some socks. As Roxas' eyes followed Riku to the bed, his brain registered Sora.  _He clearly had just showered while that Kairi girl was here_ , Roxas thought.  _Maybe he's not as innocent as I thought_.

"So was that the girl?" Riku asked looking at Sora with what Roxas decided was a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah." Sora said wiggling his toes, eyes scanning the room at various pairs of discarded shoes. "What do you think?"

Roxas frowned. "What did I miss?"

Sora looked at him, completely unimpressed and blinked a couple times. "Really Rox, you're such a space case. She's the girl I told you about the other day."

"I don't recall you saying anything about any girl..." Roxas admitted as he took the desk chair and turned it so he could face he two on the bed.

Sora giggled. "That's because you don't pay my words any attention! You stare at my mouth when I'm talking, but you don't hear my _words,_  Roxas!"

Riku was giggling too at this point and Roxas could feel his cheeks heating up as Sora continued. "My  _words_  are important! My  _feelings_  are important! But apparently my mouth gives you amnesia!"

The laughter was contagious and Roxas chuckled in spite of the deep blush that he was sure had crept over his face. He had Sora figured all wrong and chances were, Sora knew him better than he realized.

"I'll repeat myself this once...just for you." Sora said softly before licking his lips. Roxas' eyes fell to the offending orifice and  _couldn't_  return to the eyes. He tried. Really hard. The mouth smiled a bit and said. "There's this chick named Kairi that I really like. I'm going to ask her out."

When Sora finished speaking he licked his lips slowly and provocatively, making Roxas grunt. Riku collapsed in a fit of giggles while Sora just shook his head smiling. "You're such a waste Rox."

Roxas looked up at his eyes and smiled. "Sorry...I heard you that time."

Sora nodded and Riku got himself under control as Roxas debated his choices. He could admit to the obvious since Sora already knew, or he could just keep quiet and continue feigning heterosexuality.  _Fuck it_ , Roxas thought. "I can't help that I'm mesmerized by those lips, Sor."

Sora giggled and blushed mumbling, "That's what she said."

"Alright, alright." Riku said laughing as he stood from the bed. "I hate to bail on you two love birds but I have to prepare for mass."

"Nooooo!" Sora said grabbing onto Riku's waist. "You just got here."

Roxas was chewing his lip, blazing a trail toward sweating and panting. He rubbed his face with both hands while the friends chatted about why Riku had to go right now.

As they talked, Riku combed fingers through Sora's hair and smiled. Sora looked up at the priest standing between his knees, with his arms draped around his waist. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut, willing away the raging erection that was threatening what was left of his pride. His ears could not stop hearing the soft purr of Riku's voice as he asked Sora if he  _was coming to mass_  and  _when was the last time he had been to confession..._

_That's it...I need confession!_  Roxas thought.  _I need to confess my jizz guzzling fantasies about my best friend and Father Hotness…_ Turning away, he gazed out the window over the campus and waited for the two to separate.

Soon Riku turned to Roxas and smiled, scanning his seated form. Roxas' gaze had been pulled back to the two and he watched the priest's eyes curiously and then raised a brow when their eyes met. "Last offer for evening mass?"

Roxas acted like he was considering it for a few seconds but he had decided before Riku even finished the putting the ass on mass. "Ok." He said very quietly, almost shyly.

"Really?! Great!" Riku lit up like he had drawn a Get Out of Hell Free card and suddenly and without warning, stooped over to hug the blonde. Roxas' entire body went rigid in his chair and his brain went on auto pilot, breathing in the scent of silver hair and skin, feeling muscular arms around his shoulders. As Riku pulled back to apologize for invading his personal space, the blonde held his breath. "Sorry about that...I'm just happy you decided to come."

Roxas could only nod like an idiot as Riku said his goodbyes and took his leave. He let out his breath in a whoosh and noticed Sora staring at him smiling.

"What?" Roxas griped.

"Nothin." Sora was still smiling. Roxas pulled a face to make him laugh and they began to talk about what he should expect from the upcoming service.  
  


* * *

  
Roxas borrowed some clothes from Sora to keep from having to drive back over to Radiant to change and he flatly refused to go to a church service in jeans and a tee. On their walk over to the cathedral Roxas had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his borrowed slacks watching the ground, when Sora shouldered him. "Its ok yanno...I don't care that you're gay or whatever..."

Roxas looked up at the brunette, shocked. "Um...thanks? I guess...I mean I'm glad you still wanna be my friend." The blonde mumbled.

Sora nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't dump you over somethin like that. You like what you like... I happen to like tits and you don't. It's cool."

Roxas snorted and looked at his friend. "Are we seriously discussing this on our way to church Sora?"

"Yes we are..." Sora laughed. "I just wanted you to know…I'm your friend no matter what, ok."

Roxas almost felt guilty for all the imaginary times he had fucked Sora, but it passed. He only smiled and decided to see if Sora was really willing to hear the truth. "Ok well since we're sharing...you know I was crushing on you for a while..."

Sora cackled. "Why, God?"

"You just seemed so innocent and...sweet. I donno. I mean I guessed that you were straight but..." Roxas said blushing.

Sora giggled. "I kinda figured. It took me a while but when you started looking at me like I was something to eat, I thought..."

Roxas snorted and smirked, "I couldn't fuckin focus when you were eating...your mouth..." Roxas giggled. "I just wanted..."

"Stop! I get it!" Sora cackled as they approached the church. Roxas grinned, not because he had finally gotten what he wanted from Sora, not because he had scored, but because he had a true friend and he was happy.

The service went just as Sora said it would and the whole time they sat there Roxas thought about how lucky he was and how good it felt to be honest with Sora finally. And if Sora had figured out all that he had about him, it probably wouldn't be too long before he figured out his motives with Riku.  _What if he already had? What if Riku knew? What if they had discussed it?_   _Oh no_ , Roxas thought.

As they exited the church he peered through the crowd until he saw a familiar head of silver hair. "Hey Sor...do you think maybe...if I had some questions for Riku...that he would have time to talk to me...maybe."

Sora grinned, "I'm sure he'd be happy to. He'll catch up to us in a sec."

The two stopped at the edge of the walkway and Roxas almost felt guilty for using religion as a way to get closer to the priest...almost. He smiled at Sora and then dropped his head. Sora patted his back and purred into his ear, closer than he needed to be, "I'm really glad you came to mass with us."

Roxas shivered. "Stop it Sora, I'm not immune."

Sora giggled. "Ooh fun!"

"Sora, I'm not kidding." Roxas chuckled. "I'll use that later."

"Nooooo." Sora hissed. "I didn't need to know that." Laughing he covered his face. "You've probably done it before...and I'm not sure how I feel about that...it kinda makes my belly feel funny."

"Shut up Sora." Roxas hissed.

"I actually think it's kinda hot..."

"Sora _dammit_."

"Oh, God…I think I'm gettin..."

"Sora shut  _up_!" Roxas hissed again, hating that Sora was turning the tables on him.

Just when he was completely uncomfortable, Riku approached them smiling. "What did you think Roxas?"

"I actually had some questions...if you have time maybe...sometime we can talk? If you don't mind." Roxas stammered trying to put Sora out of his mind as well as appearing genuinely interested in Catholicism. Which he was not. In the least. His interest in Catholicism began and ended with what was beneath that black cassock in front of him.

"Sure Rox...um...I really don't have anything else this evening if you wanna tackle it while it's fresh in your mind." Riku paused. "Or another time, if...if you have other plans."

Roxas shrugged, "I don't have anything."

Sora watched the exchange in surprised silence. Something seemed off about Roxas suddenly getting religion after just admitting that he's gay and had, past tense,  _had_  a crush on him. Mentally scolding himself for judging his friend, Sora smiled at the other two and spoke up. "I'm gonna take off. I have early practice tomorrow so...I'll check you guys later."

Riku smiled and waved him off and Roxas nodded, "Ok Sor. Hey I'll wash your clothes before I return them, and thanks for everything."

"No problem dude." Sora left them there and Riku raised a brow, "So...why don't we talk in my dorm. I'd really like to get outta this thing and relax if that's cool with you."

"That's cool...it actually might help if you're not wearing it." Roxas said trying not to sound like a little kid…or a creep, but he did anyway. Dammit. He knew he was a deceitful bastard and if there was a hell he was on a fast track, but he had never actually  _tried_  to get someone before. His blonde hair, blue eyes, and baby face just kind of attracted lustful people. This was a new game.

Riku nodded and talked as they walked. "I get it yanno. The whole clerical get up can be intimidating. But the thing to remember Roxas, is underneath it all, I'm just a man."

"Hmm" Roxas was at a loss for a reply that didn't include the words  _fuck_  or  _ass_  or  _suck_  or  _come on_   _my face_. He walked along silently, pondering mental note cards and tossing away the questions he didn't want to ask his priest.

 

* * *

  
Riku's dorm room was almost identical to Sora's except it was tidy and there was nothing on the walls but a crucifix over his bed. "Have a seat wherever...I'm gonna change and then we can talk." Riku stepped into the bathroom and Roxas sat on the edge of his bed.

He wanted to crawl under the covers but he didn't. He wanted to sniff the pillow, but he didn't do that either. He waited the few minutes it took Riku to change and when he stepped back into the room, Roxas' mouth fell open and a small squeak escaped that sounded a bit like when you're trying to inflate a balloon and let some of the air slip out.

The young priest had changed into jeans that were so faded they barely qualified as blue and had holes beside the rivets on the pockets from wear. The pristine white of the beater that stretched over his muscular chest didn't quite hide the fact that it was chilly in his room...and he was barefoot.

Flopping on the bed, he turned to face the blonde. "Ok shoot."

"I...um..." Roxas didn't have any spit. His mouth was dry and his mind was blank. The only thing reacting correctly at this point was his dick. Licking his lips he dropped his eyes and puffed.

"Did you want some water or something?" Seeing his distress, Riku realized that these questions he had could possibly be weighing very heavily on his heart and he was probably nervous. Hopping up to get Roxas some water, he came back and laid a hand on his shoulder before he sat down again.

"Thanks." Roxas drank half the water and sighed.

"First thing is...I've never believed in God...I mean I guess, and whenever I entertain the thought that there  _might_  be one, I get really pissed cause...well I haven't always had the easiest time yanno. If there's a god, and he loves us, why does he let bad shit happen to us, like when we're defenseless kids?"

Riku sighed, "That's always a trial for me you know, when bad things happen to kids. The thing is, it's the evil that  _men_  do, not God. He gave us all the freedom to choose how we live. If we choose to mistreat our children, then there will be judgement and punishment in Hell. If we choose to intervene on the behalf of an abused child, there will be judgement and reward in Heaven. And of course, the abused should take comfort in knowing that He will bring them to a place of peace eventually."

Roxas looked into aqua eyes thinking  _I can't do this I can't do this. He really believes this shit._  "So...my parents will be punished for..."

Roxas stopped. As he spoke his mind went back to his childhood, hearing his dad cry because he felt so useless, the neighbors who tried to help, the pity on people's faces when they looked at him…and he began to get that lump in his throat. Riku picked up on it immediately and looked at him with the kindest expression Roxas had ever had directed at him. Ever.

"I mean, they were..." Roxas voice cracked and he shook his head. "But I don't want them to go to..."

"Oh Roxas." Riku dropped his eyes as he leaned over and put an arm around the blonde. "I understand, I think. They mistreated you and you're afraid they'll go to Hell for it?"

Roxas nodded and lay his face on the priest's shoulder letting a few tears slide out. "I sound like a stupid little kid."  _I hate myself right now._

"No you don't. You sound like a man who has been wronged but has forgiven, who loves his parents despite an abusive past." Riku said and Roxas sighed and leaned against him. "And that's a beautiful thing Rox. Some people live their entire lives  _never_ able to forgive others, but you have…and that's your beautiful soul."

"Don't say that." Roxas squeaked. Riku reached out with his other arm and embraced Roxas fully, letting him rest his wet cheek on his chest. He stroked his hair as he explained to Roxas that he could learn to pray and then pray for his parents. Victims' prayers for their abusers were very powerful, Riku told him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Greenway

3

 

Sitting quietly in the sterile white tile and stainless steel womb that they shared with covered cadavers in random stages of dissection, Vanitas and Axel were stoned. "I don't remember who we used last time…was it Marcia or Greg?" Vanitas slurred.

"I don't remember…let's just check both of em." Axel mumbled, then sniffed the familiar scent of embalming fluid. "You said they're last on rotation, so hopefully…"

Shoving up from his spot on the lowered gurney, Vanitas straightened his white coat as he walked to the covered body that he and Axel had nicknamed Marcia. Flinging the sheet up to her chest, he grumbled. "Why do _I_  always have to search the pussy…I don't even  _like_  pussy…" He gracelessly plundered her cold, dead snatch. "I got nothin, Red."

Axel groaned and rubbed his numb face. Clawing his way to semi-standing/leaning on the wall position he realized that in the three years they had been at Radiant, they had nicknamed enough cadavers to use up the entire the cast of Scooby Doo, Little House on the Prairie, and this year was the Brady Bunch… _good times_. "I guess that means Greg has it. Let's go doc."

Vanitas went to the dead Greg and motioned for Axel to assist him in flipping the body. Once flipped, he shoved four fingers up his ass and smiled. "Score."

Axel grinned and nodded. "I love you man."

Vanitas extracted a plastic ziplock bag filled with embalming fluid and 20 tightly rolled joints. "Time to dry these bitches and see God!"

The two put everything back into place and started out. As they exited, Axel began to sing "Over the Rainbow". Vanitas looked up at him, completely offended and snapped. "Shut the fuck up. You know that song makes me cry…fuck you…seriously."

* * *

After he got himself under control, his emotions anyhow, Roxas sat up and looked into Riku's eyes. The priest smiled kindly and wiped the tears off his cheek with a soft hand. As he did, Roxas closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again Riku wasn't smiling anymore.

He glanced down to Roxas' slightly parted lips and back to his eyes and to his lips again. Roxas looked at Riku's mouth and then back to his eyes. If this was anyone else, this would be the moment he would lean in for a kiss, but this was Riku and he had to play this straight. "Thank you." The blonde whispered _. I'm such a huge asshole. If anyone's going to hell, it's gonna be me and I'm such a bastard that I'll take as many along with me that care enough to be dragged._

Riku jerked slightly and pulled back from him some, "You don't have to thank me." Then he dropped his arms and smiled crookedly before turning away with a sigh.

"I'm sorry...did I do something wrong?" Roxas asked innocently.  _Why do I do these things…I suck…or I will if he gives me half a chance…_

"What...no. No you didn't do anything wrong, Rox." Riku bit his lip. "Did you have more questions?"

"Um...well there's the whole confession thing..." Roxas watched Riku's face to try and gauge his mood but he couldn't discern any emotion. He had gone completely poker-faced.

"Confession...well. It's not just going in and unburdening your conscience." Riku said as he seemed to start to relax again. "It's a process...you should reflect on your sins and  _truly_  regret committing them. You must also be prepared to do whatever penance your priest assigns to you..." Riku looked into the wide blue eyes, seemingly eager for knowledge.

Roxas nodded in understanding _. Give me penance, give me penance, gimme gimme gimme_  "I've got a long way to go I guess, before I'm allowed to do that."

"Why do you say that?" Riku asked, looking concerned.

"Cause I don't...I mean I never have even  _believed_  in God, so I have to truly believe in God before I can ask for his help...and still just believing he's there and  _will_  help seems inadequate…or selfish." Roxas paused and looked at Riku with a bit of desperation. "I mean there has to be  _something_  I should do to even begin to deserve..."

Riku began to smile. "We are _all_  His children Roxas. However lost some of us might be, it doesn't make us any less His. Would you turn your back on your child for doing wrong or would you see him punished and love him anyway?"

Roxas shook his head and turned his face away from Riku.  _That was hitting low- claiming that_   _he was someone's beloved child. Bullshit! He had never been anyone's beloved anything. This was a bad idea_ , Roxas thought _. I let my dick get me into more fuckin trouble..._

Just at that moment a finger touched his chin, turning his face back toward the priest. "I bet I know what you're thinking."

"Oh, I bet you don't." Roxas said warningly.

Riku chuckled. "Are you thinking something along the lines of, why would He love  _me_?"

His eyes snapped to the priest's and he paused as he felt a soft palm on his cheek and watched a smile spread across his face. Roxas was conflicted now. He wanted to know more, just because he was curious of course, but he also wanted the touching to continue. He was sure he would find religion but he didn't think it would be in that church or the handbook that went with it. He would find it in those formerly blue jeans.  _I've gotta do something..._ Roxas thought. _He's getting into my head with all this bullshit about love and my folks…_

He reached up and covered Riku's hand with his own. "How did you know…what I was thinking?"

"Because of what you said about your parents earlier, it's only natural that you would feel that way." Riku smiled a tiny smile as if he was afraid he would make Roxas angry.

Roxas felt the movement under his hand as a soft thumb pad stroked his cheek. "But why  _would_  God...?"

Riku continued to smile and Roxas felt tears forming in his eyes. "Because you  _belong_  to Him whether you believe it…or accept it…or not."

_Don't cry don't cry don't cry_ , Roxas thought, as he watched a tear form at the edge of dark silver lashes _. Shit! Now I'm gonna cry for real, Goddammit._

Roxas pulled the hand away from his face and dropped his head. He felt a warm comforting hand rub his back as he tried to focus on something else.  _What the fuck is wrong with you Strife? You came here to get laid, not to drink the Kool-aid. Man up and stop leakin cause your folks sucked and some invisible God supposedly claims you as his. Fuuuuck!_

Riku had been sitting with one leg folded on the bed and the other on the floor, waiting patiently for Roxas to collect himself. The priest felt badly for upsetting the usually tactless and unshakeable blonde, so he was relieved when Roxas reached out with one hand and snaked a finger around his bare toes. Riku wiggled them and giggled, making Roxas chuckle as he sniffed. "Sorry for all this."

"Don't be. I'm just glad you decided to come tonight, glad you wanted to talk...just glad." Riku said.

"But I'm  _not_   _a good person_  Riku. I have awful thoughts about people…I'm a total lecher." Roxas laughed a little bitterly, finally turning his now dry face back to the patient priest.  _I don't know if he caught that or not, but it was his first and only warning,_ Roxas thought.

"Well it's not like _I_  have anything to fear. Maybe the cheerleading squad should lock their doors, but I think I'm safe." Riku smirked and Roxas cocked a brow and looked up at him, still holding his toes.

"Really?" Both Roxas' brows lowered just enough to appear unamused.

Riku laughed outright. "Really."

Roxas glared at him menacingly and he felt the toes curl around his finger. That was a good sign, he thought. "Maybe you're wrong, Riku." Roxas grinned devilishly as he began to lean toward the young priest. "Maybe...you  _should_  be afraid."

The more Roxas advanced, the more Riku leaned back. They were both grinning mischievously as it all seemed to be a tease on Roxas' part. When Riku was reclined to the point that he had to prop on his elbows, Roxas slid his hand under the captive foot and tickled, making him squawk and jerk away. Undeterred, the blonde hopped onto his knees on the bed and chased the fleeing feet. Catching one, he tickled it unmercifully until Riku was screeching with laughter while using the other foot to try and push him away.

Losing his balance briefly, Roxas teetered but then spun around to trap both Riku's legs between his and sat on his knees. Looking over his shoulder at the cackling priest he crowed, "Say uncle!"

"Uncle, uncle!" Riku wheezed. Roxas tickled more anyway.  _I should make him say my name…_

"Say Roxas is the man!" The blonde laughed at how easily the priest had given in.

"Roxas is aaahahaha! Roxas is the man!"

Roxas released his feet and crawled off his knees then turned to face him, grinning. Riku lay still gasping and chuckling. "You're an asshole."

"Oh! No...I'll  _show_  you an asshole!" Roxas pounced onto him again but instead of the feet this time he went for the ribs. Straddling the priest's thighs he struggled to pry up a muscular arm and tickle the ribs they guarded, making him laugh and wiggle. Roxas was loving it but he knew he should stop playing before Riku realized he had a massive boner and got creeped out.

Riku began fighting back as he tried to catch his breath. He shoved Roxas' hands away playfully then grabbed both his wrists holding them tight enough to still them but not tight enough to hurt. They gave one another menacing grins as they slowed their breathing. Roxas' eyes began to wander as his grin faded. He took in the absolutely stupid perfection of the body beneath his and thought of what it would be like to be held by him, embraced by him.  _Gutter in 5, 4, 3, 2..._

"What are these? Did I do that just now?" Riku's questions dragged Roxas back from the edge of complete and utter eye- and mind-fucking abandon.

"What?" Roxas followed Riku's eyes to faint bruising on his wrists from the last time Vanitas and Axel had tied him to the bed. "Oh uh...no."

Roxas left it there, the statement hung in the air begging question as he silently debated what he would tell Riku when he asked...and he  _would probably_  ask. He, with his perfect body and angelic face. He, with his long silver hair, aqua pools, and perfect smile.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you?" He asked inspecting the bruises, tickling forgotten as he became concerned for his friend.

"Yes..." Roxas said staring down at him, eyes ablaze with self-loathing and the hateful truth.

"Who was it? And why?" Riku's brows drew together as he turned the wrists to see the extent of the damage before raising his gaze to meet blue eyes that were searing holes into his face.

Roxas opened his mouth to lie, but the truth fell out instead. "Axel...because I wanted him to."

He watched Riku's face as he began to process what he had said. He rubbed the abused wrists with his thumbs and stared, unflinching. "Why?" Riku asked, expecting to hear something along the lines of  _I deserved it_ , or  _we were just being stupid_.

"Because I like it." Roxas answered quickly, quietly, and with painful honesty. "Because I need it."

The blonde watched aqua eyes darken and pupils dilate as long silver lashes blinked. He watched from his perch as his chest rose and fell slightly faster than it had been. Lips parted to speak, but no words were formed. Roxas had never ached to kiss someone so much in his life.

Time seems to drag on infinitely longer when you're waiting. Seconds can take hours, days even. Roxas stayed stock still on top of Riku, waiting for a sign, a sound, any reaction or indication of what his next move should be. He expected to be thrown at any second so that the priest could crawl to his knees and pray away the lust that was beginning to surface in his own eyes.

What happened was the last thing he expected but he took it for what it was and ran with it. Feeling the gentlest tug forward, Roxas leaned a bit, then a brief pause before another tug. This time he leaned down beyond what the tug probably indicated but he was Roxas Strife, habitual line-crosser.

Now nearly nose to nose with Riku, arms wide apart and slightly above his head, still shackled by the priest's long fingers, he continued to bore into his eyes with his heated gaze. There was no mistaking where this was going, and in Roxas' mind he was a dancing devil with pitchfork pompoms, followed by a full celebratory marching band of demons. All thoughts of Mom and Pop Strife going to hell went out the window along with any hope that Riku's God existed and possibly gave a shit _. He's gonna kiss me, feel guilty, throw me out, tell Sora, he'll get pissed, everything will be ruined…_

But then something happened that derailed Roxas' careening bullet train of thought. Riku squeezed his wrists a tiny bit painfully. Roxas gasped but didn't pull back and the priest raised his head slightly, just enough to nuzzle his cheek. As he did, he squeezed harder and Roxas gasped again dipping his head so that his open mouth was gently brushing against Riku's ear. He shuddered as strong arms kept him suspended just enough that he could barely feel the hard pectorals underneath him, and then his wrists were squeezed again.

_An absolutely involuntary and in no way premeditated_  soft moan escaped his lips as they brushed across Riku's ear and down his cheek, only to stop and touch gently to the spot right beneath his lobe. Fingers flexed and squeezed again as he felt parted lips brush across his cheek, seeking his own. Roxas turned into the kiss that began as a brush of lips and shared breath. Heavy-lidded eyes, glazed with passion locked briefly before lips touched again softly, and Roxas felt a shift underneath him.

Still seated on Riku's thighs, being supported only by the hands that held his wrists, he felt the priest bend his knees, effectively sliding him up to straddle his hips as he raised the blonde's hands over his head, forcing their bodies closer together and making his lips more accessible. The kisses became more passionate but Roxas was expecting it to come to an abrupt and ugly end at any moment.

Riku tasted sweet and the deeper the kiss became, the tighter he held his wrists. Roxas whined (truly involuntarily this time) softly and realized that he had a vise-like grip on Riku's hips with his thighs. When he had pulled his arms up to shift him closer, he had lost the support of kneeling and was trying to keep all of his weight off the body beneath him. But then Riku broke the kiss to trail softer kisses across his cheek, and nudged his face aside to gain access to his neck.

Roxas sighed shakily and raised his head to bare his throat, wordlessly telling the other what he wanted and giving the option to stop. He had already given the good Father more chances to back off than he intended to, but he didn't seem to be backing down. Roxas intended to let this go as far as Riku was willing to take it but… _something, something celibacy?_

Riku jerked his bruised wrists higher then used his knees to shove Roxas' legs apart and force him to relinquish the vise-like grip he had been using to keep their bodies apart. "Fuck!" Roxas gasped as their bodies met fully and he immediately began to try and wiggle his wrists free.

"No." Riku said softly against his throat making Roxas whine. The blonde was tormented. He didn't want to embarrass himself but he was headed that way and fast.  _This isn't high school, this_   _isn't high school_  he thought,  _these aren't my pants, theses aren't my...Sora's pants! Sora's pants!_

His situation was becoming painful when suddenly his wrists were released and arms were around him, hands in his hair, on his shoulders, down his back, stopping at his waist where they held tightly, pushing and pulling his body gently. Roxas' free hands went into silver hair, stroked soft skin, then ventured down to tug at the tail of the pristine white beater. Riku grunted, "Uh-uh."

"Why not?" Roxas panted.

"Because I said." Riku mumbled against his lips.

Roxas grunted in irritation and tried again to which Riku reacted by growling softly and grabbing his wrists again, twisting his arms behind him only to hold them against his lower back. Roxas groaned and reveled in the slight pain.  _I'm such a whore_  he thought and smiled into the bruising kisses.

After a few minutes, Riku's grip began to relax and Roxas slowly pulled his hands free and dutifully kept them on the outside of the thin undershirt. If this is as far as the priest wanted to go today, he was good with that. "We should stop." Riku whispered.

"Nnnooo! We should ffuuumph." His words were muffled by another kiss as Riku began slowly sliding his hands up and down his back and broke the kiss only to smirk. "I can't."

"Right...The celibacy thing." Roxas said quietly.

"Right." Riku said without an ounce of regret. Roxas lay his head down on the muscular chest and smiled like the cat that got the cream.

"Do you do this often?" Roxas snickered enjoying the caresses as he lay atop the priest, their hearts thudding in time.

"Do I do  _what_  often?" Riku giggled.

"Molest a member of your flock." Roxas chuckled.

Riku feigned shock. "It was  _just_  kissing."

Roxas didn't need to feign any shock at that statement and barked a laugh sarcastically before he spoke. "If that was  _just_  kissing, then next time how about I try _just_  sitting on your lap?"

Riku laughed with him. "Sorry...I really shouldn't have gotten so carried away."

"I'm not sorry." Roxas said before sitting up and looking down into aqua pools. Riku looked up at him, cheeks flushed, eyes sleepy, with a kind smirk on his lips.  _He blushes like a virgin_ , Roxas thought and then froze as the reality hit him that he very possibly was one.  _Ugh...His first time_   _doesn't need to be like this_. "I should probably go." Roxas sighed.  _Is this guilt..? The real kind?_

Riku smiled up at him with a little surprise in his eyes. "I was afraid you'd be mad."

"What? No way. Getting to make out with your hotness...not mad at all. Frustrated, yes. But I can be patient when it's important…I'm not a brat  _all_  the time." Roxas said as he started to crawl off the bed.

Riku stopped him to inspect his wrists which were worse off than when he had asked about them initially. "I'm sorry."

Roxas shrugged. "Don't be. It gets me off. Pain, humiliation...you know if you had bitten me while you had my arms twisted behind my back, or if someone had walked in on us, I probably would have ruined Sora's slacks."

Riku's blush deepened as he released the blonde's wrists and sat up. Roxas eyed him, feeling out his emotional state, then leaned down and slid his hand between the priest's legs giving a gentle squeeze and a firm rub. "What gets you off?" He mouthed against the parted lips.

Riku attacked his mouth as he stood from the bed, taking Roxas' face into his hands and then whispered, "Short blondes with no respect for personal space or boundaries."

Roxas grinned, "I know a guy like that...if you're interested. But I have to warn you, he's a  _huge_  pain in the ass."

Riku smiled. "I can't exactly have a boyfriend, yanno."

"Why  _nooot_?" Roxas asked whining good-naturedly.

Riku grinned, "I can see rules are going to be a problem area for you. You should give some thought to confession and let me teach you how to pray."

"Oh I see what's up...that's just your way of getting me on my knees." Roxas chuckled.

"No I'm serious about the prayer." Riku smirked.

"How do you go about teaching one to pray?" Roxas asked, glancing up at his priest smiling coyly.

Riku placed both hands on Roxas' shoulders and backed him up to arms-length. "First of all, we don't confuse it with this." He smirked, then leaned over and bit his lip.

Roxas squawked and laughed. "Ok I get it. But will there be more of that too...at some point?"

"If you want, but we need to be discreet." Riku looked at him seriously, wondering if he was making a huge mistake. He had been around the blonde off and on for a while and he had a pretty good idea that he was tight with Axel and Vanitas, and that made him apprehensive but his devotion to his friendship with Sora seemed to outweigh the other, and that made him hopeful.

"I can do that. I'm really good at telling people to fuck off and mind their own." Roxas grinned.

Riku smirked and winked. "I know."

* * *

Roxas sang in his car as he drove back to Radiant. That went far better than he expected. Parking in his space, locking up and ascending to his room, he was still on cloud nine. As soon as he stepped inside, he froze. Axel and Vanitas were sitting on his bed clad only in their jeans, leaned against the wall with only his desk lamp to illuminate the room. They had obviously already made use of his bed and as he neared them he saw that their pupils were black holes and they smelled like the morgue. "Where ya been, Roxas?" Axel snickered.

"Look like you been to church, Roxas." Vanitas hissed. Roxas watched the two gauging their grasp of reality before stepping out of Sora's shoes and removing his belt.

"Are you getting  _saved_ , Roxas?" Axel giggled.

"Are you fucking the priest, Roxas?" Vanitas whined.

Roxas unbuttoned Sora's shirt and hung it across his chair, smiling at the stoners who had very obviously been smoking weed soaked in embalming fluid and were  _probably_  hallucinating. He removed his socks and began to unfasten Sora's slacks.

"Come here Roxas..." Vanitas reached for him from the bed, "Axel cut my legs off and I can't come over there."

Roxas shook his head smiling as he neared the bed. "Does he smell like the priest?" Axel hissed at Vanitas as his arms hung limply by his sides.

Vanitas sniffed Roxas' bare chest, then licked it and nodded. "Yesss."

"I wanna taste!" Axel hissed and crawled over to lick Roxas as well. He stared at the two then dropped the slacks and hung them with the shirt before dropping his boxers and crawling into the small bed. "Fuck me or sleep it off guys. I've got shit to do in the morning."

"I wanna fuck him Axel." Vanitas whispered making Roxas chuckle. "Roxas…we smoked some amp out of Greg's asshole…" Vanitas' eyes were huge and he looked like he may cry. "…I'm gonna fail. I really wanna be a doctor Roxas."

"You're not gonna fail Vani. You're gonna be valedictorian if you continue like you're going now…except for the amp from Greg's asshole…who the fuck is Greg?" Roxas yawned.

Axel stretched his lanky frame beside Roxas and closed his eyes. "I'm tripping balls right now but I think Vani wants to fuck you."

Vanitas then stood on legs that 'Axel had cut off' earlier that night and stripped off his skinny jeans while Roxas watched him smiling. Vanitas had a beautiful body. He was covered in colorful tattoos that made him look more like a carnie than a med student, however he had abandoned all his piercings except for his ears, for the sake of his education. He had unusual yellow eyes that made people uneasy and a smile like a serial killer but he was the smartest guy Roxas had ever met.

He crawled onto the bed as Axel grunted with the effort of having to move again. The redhead grabbed Roxas by the arms, pulling him upright and slid behind him, yanking the blonde onto his lap to face him. Roxas draped his arms around broad bony shoulders and hissed as Axel stretched his long legs then used them to raise and spread him for Vanitas.  _This is gonna_   _hurt_ , Roxas thought and smiled.

* * *

Sora was running across the dewy grass with his shirt and shoes in his hands. Behind him he could hear the den mother yelling at the top of her lungs. He giggled as he slid around a corner and stopped to catch his breath…and slip on his shoes. He listened as he tried to figure out his shirt. "…little bastard…one more time…don't care how much the lacrosse team…"

It didn't sound like she was getting any closer so Sora strolled on through the shadows toward his own dorm. When he passed the church he noticed more lights than usual were on and wondered if Riku was there. He took out his phone and text him. If he answered, then he was in his dorm but he never used his phone inside the church. Riku was a good Catholic.

Not getting a reply, Sora bounced up the steps looking over his shoulder once more just to be sure the grumpy den mother hadn't sneaked up on him. Inside he looked around and didn't see Riku immediately but since he was there, he thought he may as well light a candle for Roxas… _poor heathen bastard_. Sora grinned and started toward the statue of the blessed Virgin when he saw Riku kneeling in prayer.

Taking care to be very quiet, he whispered a prayer for Roxas and lit a candle for him. He had no idea that Roxas was currently getting his ass reamed by a psychopath, but even if he did, he would have lit the prayer candle anyhow. That was just Sora.

Finishing his prayer for Roxas, he chewed his lip and the joined Riku at the rail to pray for his own salvation. He dutifully recited an Our Father in whispers before he silenced his prayers so as not to disturb his friend. Focusing on his night's escapades, he immediately felt guilty and wondered what his grandma would think if she knew. She would be sad. His mom would whack him over the head, but his grandma would be sad.

Adequately sorry for what he had done and admitting his weakness to pleasures of the flesh, Sora rose to go only to be stopped by Riku's hand. Sora smiled sweetly down at his friend. "S'up Riku?"

They stood together and Riku smiled. "Did you know…that you're my best friend Sora?"

"And you're mine." Sora grinned making Riku chuckle.

"Wanna walk with?"

"Sure. Somethin on your mind tonight?"

The friends stepped out into the night and Riku put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "How well do you know Roxas?"

"Pretty well I think…maybe better than he knows himself…but I could be wrong." Sora said seriously. "Roxas is…Roxas is…well…whadda you wanna know exactly?"

"When we talked after mass…well…he seemed moved and I offered to teach him to pray…he expressed some grief about his parents' salvation…his own notwithstanding. Anyhow we discussed the church and some other things but…"

"Spit it out already. Did he kiss you or somethin?" Sora hissed as they strolled through the dark.

Riku looked at him wide eyed. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because you two are both very obviously gay and he was watchin your ass the entire time your back was turned and…"

"Wait! Very obviously gay? Sora!" Riku sputtered.

Sora giggled. "Say I'm wrong and I'll march you straight back to that church young man!"

Riku laughed out loud and Sora was happy that he could lighten his mood. "Ok…yes."

"Yes you're gay, or yes he kissed you?" Sora asked kicking a few pebbles off the sidewalk.

"Both." Riku stated. "And I truly enjoyed it far too much for my own good."

"Sorry?" Sora scratched his head. "Roxas is hot though, for a dude and as far as I know, he has no trouble with the chicks either. Some dumb girl is usually groping at him before he makes it off campus up here…he gets  _a lot_  of head…and that's comin from me…not as muchas _I_ get, but that's cause I'm here every day so…but…"

Sora was silenced by a hand clapped firmly over his mouth as Riku stopped their trek toward the dorms. "Sora, Sora, SORA!" He sighed and slowly dropped his hand to reveal a wide grin. "I get it, he's popular. What I wanna know is…do you think he'll be discreet if I…I don't know what I'm saying…"

Sora watched Riku struggle with his emotions. His devotion to the church had never faltered since Sora had known him so he didn't really know what to say. He put his hand on Riku's shoulder. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Riku nodded. "I don't want to feel this way…he's different."

Sora sighed. "Want me to tell him I know he kissed you and see how he reacts?"

"Do you think that would do any good? I mean I've never tried to see anyone before…I don't know how these things work Sor. I've never felt so adrift in my life. This…this whatever it is, I don't know how to deal with it."

The two were about to part ways when Sora smiled and said, "Relationships are hard and there's no one answer to anything. Do what's best for you. Roxas is my friend too and I don't want to see either of you hurt…but to be honest I have never seen him emotionally invested in  _anything_  before…he came close with a red velvet cake my mom sent to me once, but that's about it."

Riku laughed and hugged him. "One more question?"

"As many as you want. What is it?"

"You said  _very obviously gay_ …"

"Obvious to me, dork. I'm sure the girls are still making bets on who can get under your skirt first." Sora grinned.

"Shut up…sorry I asked." Riku walked away calling back goodnights over his shoulder.

* * *

The next week was busy for everyone. Roxas and Sora text back and forth but Sora was getting ready for division finals as well as class finals and he was swamped. They agreed to meet at the Greenway that following Monday. By lunch on Friday, Roxas couldn't take it anymore. He text Riku.

Roxas: whats up?

Riku: hey- eatin- wud?

Roxas: same

Riku: wud later?

Roxas: coming to mass?

Riku: good answer! See you there.

Roxas: ok see you later

The blonde went about his afternoon happily even though it was 4,000 degrees in the shade. As he was leaving his last class he ran into the terror twins who fell into step on either side of him and shoulder checked him at the same time, effectively racking him, and he laughed. "Cut it out, slackers."

They laughed simultaneously and Axel snorted. "What ya got this afternoon Roxas? Got plans? Wanna party?"

"No plans…thought about watchin the game at Joker. What party?" Roxas asked really not giving a shit, but not wanting the two bloodhounds to get wind of what he was up to.

"We're crashing ASK's party. Wanna come?" Vanitas asked and when Roxas looked up to answer he noticed that the raven had a black eye.

"What the fuck, Vani?" Roxas asked stopping to inspect the damage.

"Fight…so you wanna come?" Vanitas clearly didn't want to discuss his injury but Roxas persisted.

"How could you let this happen to him? Where were  _you_?" Roxas glared at Axel who looked off into the distance.

Vanitas looked up at Axel and then promptly turned and walked away.  _Trouble in psycho-paradise?_  Roxas wondered. "Did  _you_  do that to him?"

"I may or may not have punched him in the face a couple days ago for making me burn my hair. We're not talking about it to avoid further conflict. Technically, he walked away because you brought it up,  _not_  because he's upset that I punched him in the face…just to clarify." Axel said, still not making eye contact with the blonde.

"Yeah well, you're a dick… _just to clarify._ " Roxas said and started to walk away after Vanitas.

Axel grabbed his arm jerking him backward and around. "Look Strife, I don't need you tellin me I fucked up ok. I know I did. I'm gonna fix it."

"Good to know that you appreciate what you have. He's fuckin amazing and if you let him get away, then it's  _your_  loss. Get over yourself and apologize." Roxas snorted and jerked his arm away.

Axel snarled at him. "Whatever."

Roxas knew the look and the tone and he knew Axel was listening _. Good,_  he thought as he walked away _, he should respect Vanitas…he's a higher fuckin life form than most of these idiots, myself included._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so unhappy with the way that chap read that I replaced it. Sorry for the inconvenience. My insomnia was showing.

The Greenway

4

 

Sending Axel to apologize for punching Vanitas bought Roxas enough time to shower and dress for mass, then leave campus. He would be early but he was sure he could find something to get into... _Oh wait, the cheerleaders are gone with the lacrosse team..._ He pulled his car over into the parking area on the street by Olive’s and fished out his phone.

Roxas: u busy?  
Riku: not rt now  
Roxas: u hungry?  
Riku: always  
Roxas: meet me at Olive’s?  
Riku: 20 min  
Roxas: ok. I'll be the drunk in the corner alone  
Riku: idiot. Brt

When Riku arrived at the restaurant Roxas was only on his second beer. A flash of silver through the window got his attention and he watched Riku enter and scan the room before spotting him and lighting up. He was in black as usual, but not his cassock this time. Roxas always thought that the clerical shirt and collar looked more like a Halloween costume on the long haired priest but Roxas didn't give a shit…he was still hot.

Riku sat down across from him and smiled. "How was your week?"

"Insane." Roxas said raising his hand for the waitress to bring Riku a mug. "I've got this one professor that doesn't do conventional exams and I swear...it's always something nuts and I never understand how it pertains to our class."

"What class?" Riku asked pouring beer into the mug as soon as it hit the table.

"Poli-sci." Roxas said. "What would you like to eat?"

"The stromboli here any good?" Riku pondered the menu.

"Yeah I get it a lot...the meat special." Roxas pointed at the item on the menu.

"I hear you, _meat special_." Riku snorted making Roxas giggle. At the same instant they both glanced at the empty seat between them and then at one another, smiling. "He's awesome. I was gonna watch the game but I wanted to come to mass." Roxas said with an honesty that shocked even him as the waitress approached.

"We can watch the second half after, if you want." Riku offered.

"Sure." Roxas chirped.

Dinner went fast, mass went faster, and as soon as they entered the dorm, they both sighed. "Going to change...turn on the game will ya?" Riku headed for the bathroom but popped back out to fetch something to change into. Roxas watched him grab sweats and a beater and then disappear again.

The blonde turned the small TV to the game, determined to keep his mind out of the priest’s pants long enough to watch his bestie win his championship, and yelled toward the bathroom, "Hey I see Sora!"

Riku walked out holding his shirt, craning at the TV as he started to put his arms through the holes. In Roxas’ mind, whistles were blowing and he was running at full speed wearing his crossing guard vest, waving a huge stop sign.

Grabbing the undershirt with suddenly damp palms, he tugged it gently shaking his head. "How much do I have to _beg_ to get you to leave that off?"

"You don't have to beg." The priest allowed to Roxas pull the beater from his hands and then watched as he trailed a finger over his right pec before placing a kiss beside his nipple. Riku shivered and smiled as they both watched chill bumps raise on his arms. Roxas snickered at his small victory as the other giggled and stepped away from him rubbing away the gooseflesh.

 

Sitting on the bed to lean against the headboard, Riku reached for him. Roxas’ mouth had gone dry the second he walked out of the bathroom so now he was working on full desert mouth. Stepping to the side of the bed, he slipped off his shoes and smiled innocently. "Do I get to sit on your lap this time?"

"Yes." Riku nodded once and flattened his legs, reaching for the blonde again. Roxas crawled onto the bed and made a snap decision. Instead of sitting across his lap, he swung his leg over to straddle his thighs and leaned back against his chest with his knees bent. Reaching up and back, he tousled silver locks as he felt big hands creep up his ribs then across his abs and chest to begin unbuttoning his oxford.

Roxas behaved for the _exact_ amount of time it took for all the buttons to be opened, then turned his face toward Riku's neck, kissing softly. He felt a tug here and there as he was divested of his shirt before soft hands smoothed over his abdomen, up his chest, across his shoulders and then down his arms. "You're beautiful." Riku whispered into his ear.

Roxas didn't want to rush anything with the priest but it was going to be a trial of Biblical proportions… _not that he knew anything about that._ He smiled and said, “Pfft.” Taking Riku’s hand, he raised it to his lips and kissed it and then settled back to watch the game.

 

The room had gone quiet as they watched their friend at play and Roxas was lulled into complete relaxation by the steady, calm thump of Riku’s heartbeat. _“…that looked like a check to me Bob, let’s go to the officials…Illegal body check number 3, Saints. Two minutes…”_

Riku stiffened and screamed at the TV simultaneously making Roxas wince and curl into a ball. “That’s a bullshit call! Bunch of pussies!”

They watched as Sora walked off the field but not before grabbing his junk and making a horrible face at the official who called the foul. He got another one. Roxas and Riku sighed. _“…unsportsmanlike conduct, Saints…Number 3, three minutes…”_

_“…That’s Sora Fair, a junior at St. Eraqus, Bob. He’s been the savior of this team more than once over the past three years…when he’s not fouling out…he’s a little guy but he makes up for it with heart…loves the game…”_

_“Yes he does Jim. Loves the game, hates the rules…he’s a good student though…4.0 GPA, already has a degree in computer science but says here that he’s currently a chemistry major…smart kid…”_

The sideline camera focused on a benched and brooding Sora which made both his friends say, “Aww.” Eyes steadily tracking the activity on the field, Sora looked to the side as his coach started yelling. “Fair! Fair!”

A huge grin spread across Sora’s face as he jumped up and turned to growl into the camera before running back onto the field. “He’s insane.” Riku chuckled.

“I’m so proud of him.” Roxas said. “He kicks so much ass out there.”

“You know, he told me recently that you admitted to having a tiny crush on him before.” Riku smiled and kissed Roxas’ hair.

“I did…but I wouldn’t call it _tiny_.” Roxas admitted smiling. “I had Sora figured all wrong. I mean, I thought he was great…still think he’s great, but I had this unrealistic view of him…sweet, innocent Sora…I really didn’t know much about his campus life so I assumed a lot of things about him.”

Riku chuckled. “Well I’m not airing his dirty laundry but I’ll tell you what everyone… _most_ everyone here knows about him. He’s really smart, a great athlete, a greater lover of the female persuasion, and a total humanitarian. He finds time to do volunteer work between lacrosse, his studies and church…and he still manages to go hang at the Greenway to see his buddy Roxas from Radiant.”

“Wow…he’s awesome…so’s his buddy, but that’s just hearsay.” Roxas smiled and hugged Riku’s arms that had been wrapped around him urging him to relax after his outburst.

“Sounds like you may still have that crush.” Riku snickered into the blonde’s ear.

“Naaah, I’m crushing on someone else now.” Roxas debated telling Riku that he just wanted to deflower him but decided that honesty wasn’t always the best policy if you were trying to get laid. After all, that was what he was trying to do, right? Was that still all he wanted out of this?

“New crush? Tell me about him.” Riku said as he squeezed Roxas against him and nuzzled the back of his neck.

Smiling, Roxas began. “I met him through Sora…he’s the hottest guy I’ve ever had the pleasure of laying my lips on…but totally out of my league. He’s a saint and I should be ashamed to even want him because I’d only bring him down. Ya see…I’m not even close to being what this guy deserves but that’s not stopping me from tryin.”

Hands moved up to his chest as his neck was peppered with light kisses and behind him, Riku shifted so that he could turn his face for a kiss. Things quickly became heated and Roxas wiggled in his arms before breaking away to turn around and retake his place so that he could kiss him properly.

He touched the beautiful face before him and ran his fingers through silky silver locks as he thought, _what the hell am I doing here?_ Riku kissed him and his thought processes turned into white noise as he melted into the body beneath him.

 

There were lines that needn’t be crossed in a situation like the one Roxas was currently in. For example: he didn’t need to _ask_ Riku if he was a virgin because he would figure it out eventually. He didn’t _need_ to tell Riku that he wanted to blow him, he would just try it and see what happened. _But won’t that make things awkward…if he stops me?_ There was a line before Roxas and he was about to cartwheel across it.

 

Sliding back off the priest’s thighs, Roxas trailed kisses down his chest and didn’t slow down as he reached his ridiculous abs. Riku’s hands in his hair, Riku’s mouth mumbling quiet, incoherent things that didn’t sound at all like _no please stop._ Tugging gently at the band of the sweats, the blonde continued to kiss and nip and nuzzle smooth skin until he felt the roughness of short trimmed hair against his lips…he almost squeaked with joy.

“Roxas…wait…” Riku said breathlessly as he caressed Roxas’ cheek.

 

Never in the sexual history of Roxas Strife had anyone ever said to him _Roxas, don’t put your_ _lips on my dick…you know I don’t want that_. But here it was…that old ‘there’s a first time for everything’ bullshit. He looked up and saw Riku biting his lip and thought that maybe he _was_ moving too fast. Silently cursing his existence, he crawled back up to straddle the legs but leaving room between their bodies. Riku’s expression immediately relaxed letting him know he had done the right thing by backing off. _Probably a virgin,_ Roxas thought.

"Rox we shouldn't. I don't wanna..." Riku began. Roxas slipped his hand down to palm his erection through the sweats, then arched a brow and gave him a squeeze.

"Ok I want to…but I shouldn't." Riku said with his hands now lying on Roxas’ thighs, palms radiating heat through the fabric of his slacks.

"I can go...if you want." Roxas dropped his eyes, then ran his hand the length of Riku's erection before looking up at him with surprise and lust. _That’s what I want bitch and I’m not going_ _anyfuckinwhere._ "I could leave and then you could do this by yourself..." he said with _absolutely no_ intention of leaving.

He began to tug the sweats lower but Riku stopped him again. "Roxas..."

The blonde’s mushy brain registered the cease and desist plea, but decided he just needed a little more coaxing, so he silenced his protest with a rough kiss and felt Riku’s hands slide up his thighs and slowly around to cup his ass. _He touched my ass, no turning back…_

"Is it ok if I touch you now? Don't be nervous." Roxas said as he slipped his hand inside the sweats not waiting for a reply or giving him an option, and wrapped his fingers around Riku. The priest closed his eyes as Roxas squeezed him gently. "Has anyone ever done this for you?"

"N- No." Riku was blushing deeply. "Roxas…can I..?"

"Yes." Roxas interrupted with a sly smile. " _Whatever_ you want... _yes_."

"Whatev-ever I want..." Riku repeated. "I don't _know_ what I want. I've never..."

“That’s ok…we’ll figure it out.” Roxas crawled off the bed and dropped his pants. He smiled at Riku’s huge eyes as he sat on the bed watching. _Oh sweet innocence…gonna miss that…_ Standing by the bed in his boxers, Roxas glanced at Riku’s sweats that had been adjusted as soon as he removed his hand from them and motioned for him to stand.

A little reluctantly, Riku slid off the bed looking about as lost as he possibly could, while Roxas pulled the covers down, then turned back to face him. “I don’t want you to be embarrassed. It’s just me.”

 

With that he turned the lamp off so that the only light they had was from the television then stood on his toes to kiss Riku. The priest didn’t notice that the game was over, that Sora had won, or that Roxas had shed his boxers as soon as the light was off. As they kissed his hands wandered over the blonde’s body again and eventually found his bare ass. He gasped a tiny bit as he squeezed gently and then harder as Roxas began pushing his sweats down.

Once they were around his feet, Roxas stepped on them allowing Riku to step out of them, then nudged him toward the bed. When the blonde stepped against him and their bare bodies met for the first time Riku broke their kiss. Instantly Roxas was crushed against him. A hand in his hair held his head against his chest while another strong arm held their torsos together and Roxas waited for ragged breaths to calm. Roxas had decided that he could very possibly be wrong about the non-existence of Hell and if he was right about being wrong, then he would be glorious in his wrong-ness…as he burned in the pit…worth it.

 

The hand left his hair as Riku bent to kiss his neck and pull him forward again. Roxas chuckled softly, feeling hot breath wash over his skin and walked him backward one more step where his legs collided with the mattress. His apprehension seemingly gone for the moment, Riku sat on the bed and pulled Roxas onto his lap, embracing him and rolling them both onto the pillows.

Wanting to do everything he could to make the whole process less embarrassing, the blonde pulled the cover over them and felt the priest begin to loosen up. Crawling on top of him, he felt hands immediately on his backside crushing their bodies together. _He’s not gonna last long…and he’ll probably regret this and hate my guts…and I’ll be spending my nights with this fuckin memory…so I better make it count,_ Roxas thought as he pulled away and grinned before scooting down under the covers.

 

 Time lost all meaning to the two but there was a point that Roxas couldn’t take anymore. The cover was…somewhere…Riku was a panting, moaning mess…and the blonde was about to lose it every time his dick brushed against…anything. Figuring that edging was a good first lesson, Roxas allowed the priest to finish with a groan and then surveyed the damage, smiling like a fiend.

Riku lay prone, naked, uncovered and not giving a fuck, hair dampened with sweat sticking to his brow, eyes barely open, lips parted. He eyed the blonde through slits and then croaked. "But you’re still...I want...you need..."

"I am...you can...and I _do_ need." Roxas slid back on top of Riku, right into the mess that was cooling on his stomach. Riku looked at the blonde and immediately remembered the things Roxas said that he liked. Taking him into his arms he flipped them over in bed, pinning him under his weight and grabbing a handful of blonde hair as he kissed him roughly. Roxas flailed and grabbed a handful of sheet and another handful of pillow before arching under him and moaning. Riku didn’t wait for any other cues as he figured Roxas would tell him if he did anything wrong, he shoved his hand between them into the sticky mess to give the blonde some relief. In the frenzy of hands and lips and teeth that followed, it didn’t take long.

 

* * *

  

“So you forgive me?” Axel asked biting the inside of his jaw. He had caught up to Vanitas and talked him into getting something to eat at the Chick-fil-a in Joker.

“Sure, yeah.” Vanitas said not looking at the redhead as he wallowed his waffle fries in mayo.

“So what’s the problem?” Axel asked impatiently, ready for everything to be the way it was before their fight.

“I’m cleanin up. I don’t want any more dope, I’m not makin any more pharma…don’t wanna be a part of it.” Vanitas said and then looked Axel in the eye. “I mean it Red…I’m done.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Axel answered warily. “Look, I’m going over to Kappa-Sig. You wanna come?”

“No…we have finals. I need to study.” Vanitas deadpanned.

“Ok…so I’ll see ya when I get back.” Axel said quietly. Vanitas nodded and let him go. He only glanced up once at the redhead’s retreating back and even once was too much. He shared everything with Axel…everything. Dropping his eyes back to what they had deemed ‘the number one unhealthiest snack on Earth’ he accepted that it was probably over between them. He wasn’t mad, he was sad…and that was such a foreign feeling to Vanitas since Axel had found him that he wondered at the novelty of it.

 

After walking back to their dorm alone, he picked up his phone and stared at it briefly, then put it down. Picking it up again, he called his mother. “Hey Ma…I know, sorry it’s been so long since we talked. Yeah lookin forward to comin home. I miss you guys. How’s Ven?”

His mother explained that his younger brother was excited about joining him at university in the fall. He would be a freshman and Vanitas would be a senior. Ventus would be pre-med also and Vanitas knew exactly the kind of people that his little brother didn’t need to get mixed up with. He was currently _one of those people_ , but that was all changing today. If Axel wanted to continue to be _one of those people_ then he would have to recruit a new best friend and roomie next year because Vanitas was done.

“Hey can I talk to Dad?” he asked, remembering all the speeches he had gotten from his father over the years about being respectful, being responsible, and being an adult, and how he had disregarded them all at the time. He wanted the old man to know that even though he may not have reacted well back then, that didn’t mean he hadn’t been listening…and that’s exactly what he told his father over the phone. That, and thank you.

 

Axel partied the night away with Zexion and Demyx and showed back up at his dorm at the ungodly hour of four a.m. to find Vanitas looking much like he had when they first met: asleep at his laptop with his glasses on his face crooked. The redhead paused and smiled before he closed the door quietly and went to shower.

 Clean and dressed in pajama pants, he removed the glasses gently to lay them aside, placed a blanket over his roomie’s shoulders, and started the Newton’s Cradle so he could sleep to the clack-clack-clack of the steel orbs.

 

 

Vanitas woke at six thirty, stiff from sleeping at his desk but warm. He smiled at the blanket around him and silenced the perpetual motion that had caused him to dream about playing ping-pong. He looked over at his rarely used bed, then across the room to a messy tuft of red hair sticking out from a blanket roll, and then dragged his own blanket over to settle in on his one and a half feet of allotted bed space to return to sleep peacefully.

Later that morning the two had breakfast quietly in unspoken agreement that it was time to grow up. There was no mention of who was right or wrong, only a peace that seemed to exist when they were in agreement. And like Newton’s Law dictated, they had changed direction but were still moving forward, the beauty of it being that they were doing it side by side.

A freshman yelp broke the silence and Vanitas raised a brow and smiled as he looked up from his waffles to see Axel slap his notebook down and begin to scribble before firing off an orange in the same direction. Everything was going to be fine.

 

* * *

 

  
Roxas had fallen asleep beside Riku but woke up alone. He rubbed his eyes looking around the dorm hoping to find a note or some clue to where the priest had run off to. The smell of soap and shampoo permeated the small room and he raised the covers and thought _wow…just wow…way to give the guy mental scars._ Crawling out of the mess Roxas went to shower.

While the blonde bathed, Riku returned to the dorm with breakfast and coffee, stripped the sheets from the bed and stuffed them into his laundry bag. Remaking the bed, he went to the window to open it halfway and air the room out. He scanned the room briefly, thought of changing his clothes, thought of brushing his hair, but then sighed and fell back onto the freshly made bed and waited…with his eyes closed…just for a second.

 

Roxas exited the bathroom to find Riku asleep on his back across the bed. He thought about the previous night and had a chill, then grinned. Breakfast and coffee were on the small table and his heart made the tinkling sound of shattered glass hitting marble floor. Looking back at Riku he padded quietly to the bed in his towels _\- the one on his hair was part of his morning dance routine, just go with it-_ and lay down beside the sleeping priest. He felt an arm curve around him before Riku rolled to his side and wrapped him in both. “Mornin.” He mumbled.

“Mmmmnn” Roxas mumbled against him, unable to form vowels. Riku smiled and quirked a silver brow but rolled to his back again releasing the blonde and allowing him prop up on an elbow. “Morning. Thanks for breakfast.”

Riku smiled. “You’re welcome. I wasn’t sure if you would still be here when I got back…”

“I um…is it ok that I stayed?” Roxas started playing with the hem of the tee Riku was wearing. It was a charcoal gray St. Eraqus gym shirt that looked like he had it before he had half those muscles. Stretching his arms and legs while he yawned Riku cut his eyes and started to laugh at the end of his yawn. Roxas’ eyes had grown wider as he watched him stretch his arms over his head and then they travelled down his torso to where the shirt had pulled up revealing his hard, flat stomach. Stretching his legs out flexed the muscles of his thighs, thus making Roxas pull a face like he was in physical pain as he put a hand to his mouth and one over his junk. Riku stifled his laugh with his own hand and pulled Roxas down on top of him. “What was that face?”

Roxas giggled. “You’ve got this amazing body and you just walk around in it like you don’t expect people- _me_ \- to be hanging on your every move…or if I could get by with it, attaching myself to your person. It _hurts_ me how good you look.”

Riku hugged him close and chuckled. “ _You_ are a hottie and _you_ know exactly what it does to me. That’s an unfair advantage in my book.”

Roxas sat up astride the priest’s stomach in his towel with his hair towel now crooked and half down. “You could be like…furniture or something.” He said as he bounced a couple times making Riku grunt. Grinning at his silliness, he sat up holding the blonde and then stood as if he weighed nothing. Walking over to the small desk, he deposited him onto the chair. “Eat your breakfast.”

“So you didn’t answer my question before about staying.” Roxas reminded him as he started to eat and slurp his coffee.

“Honestly I don’t think anybody knows that you stayed…so yeah its fine. The only problem I have with it is that I really, _really_ enjoyed waking up with you…and I don’t know how to feel about that…I don’t know how _you_ feel about that.”

_So its honesty time_ Roxas thought. _Mental sigh._ “When I woke up you were gone and to be truthful, I thought you bailed so that we wouldn’t be seen together. I mentally prepared myself for you not to come back…let alone bring me breakfast and take time for pillow talk. So I’m not sure how I feel about it either. How do _you_ feel about last night?”

Riku sighed audibly and chewed his lip for a minute before he answered. “I feel like last night was a natural part of my life that was bound to happen…but at the same time I feel like I shouldn’t pursue it any farther because I _am_ a priest so my life doesn’t belong to me…all that I have, all that I am…belongs to the Father and the church. I promised my life to someone else before you came a along…it’s complicated.”

Roxas knew this was coming but it didn’t stop the disappointment from flooding his stomach and his mind and unexpectedly, his heart. “I feel like I should apologize.” He said quietly.

“You should _not_. _I_ have to answer for my part in this Rox…you have no responsibility to the church…and I’m sorry if you’re disappointed…in me.” Riku said matter-of-factly.

“That’s _not_ the only reason I was here.” Roxas turned away from his food, pulling the hair towel off and fluffing his blonde curls. “But I came here for mostly selfish reasons…and now I feel bad too. I wasn’t even thinking about the position I put you in…I’m really sorry. I should go.”

Roxas began collecting his clothes without looking at the priest. He was too ashamed. He had taken a perfectly good and pious priest and wrecked him… _well…kinda._ _I ruin everything_. Riku watched him guiltily. He didn’t mean to hurt Roxas’ feelings and now he was at a loss.

“Stop Rox…don’t leave like this.” Riku said taking his things from his hands and tossing them aside.

“But you regret it and I _knew_ you would. Can we just go back to the way it was before I threw myself at you…please?” Roxas scoffed.

“I guess that’s probably best…given my position.” Riku admitted and Roxas nodded, still not looking him in the eyes.

“I should go, really. Gotta see Sor at some point and I don’t even…what’s he gonna say? I’m assuming you’ll tell him…I mean you guys are tight like that right? What if he gets pissed at me for helping you break your vows and sin and shit…oh, God.” Roxas was babbling.

Riku hugged him laughing. “Would you listen to yourself for a second?”

“It’s not funny Riku. I’m a terrible person! I warned you!” Roxas moaned against his chest.

“Listen at you, sounding Catholic already!” Riku said soothingly, making Roxas snort and giggle in spite of his disappointment.

“Say weren’t you going to get me a book about that…cats…catty…something about cats?” Roxas asked, looking up at him with serious, determined eyes.

Riku roared with laughter. “Yes…I will get you the book about cats. You have the summer to study and when you come back in the fall I want you to be a better Catholic.”

“I’ll try.” Roxas smiled. “But can I see you again before we go home for summer? Maybe? Possibly? Just for a little while? Alone? No, no, no, never mind…I’m supposed to be _not_ doing that. Ok. I’m good. I’ll just um…see you later…I guess.”

Riku shook his head and took Roxas into his arms and kissed him until his knees turned to jelly. “I’ll text you in a few days and I’ll have your cat book. Stay out of trouble until then and don’t forget to congratulate Sora.”

Roxas tried to straighten himself out and get into his clothes after the kiss and did a pretty good job. Riku had sat down to read something holy, Roxas assumed, but as he turned to go, the supposedly penitent priest looked up from his reading and slapped his ass making him squawk. “Lech” Roxas hissed as he closed the door to the sound of giggles.  
  


* * *

 

 

 Taking the steps to Sora’s room two at a time, he threw the door open and was immediately sorry. “My eyes!!”

Sora barked a laugh as he rolled out of bed, dumping one girl on the floor while the other stood naked with her mouth open in shock. Roxas had his hand over his eyes as he listened to his brunette friend giggle before the bathroom door shut and the rustle of sheets let him know it was safe to look.

“Sorry…” Roxas said as he uncovered his eyes and smiled at Sora who was standing in his boxers grinning.

“What’s up Rox? Where’s the fire?” Sora asked as he chugged some water.

“Apparently in your shorts, Fair. Good game by the way. That check foul was bullshit but the conduct…well you earned that.” Roxas said proudly spouting the last moments that he remembered from the game.

“Thanks man. It was epic though.” Sora boasted. “So what brings you here so early on a Saturday?”

“Is it early, really?” Roxas asked, confused since he hadn’t checked the time before he left Riku’s dorm. Trying desperately to think of an excuse to use in front of the two sorority girls he noticed Sora checking his text messages before looking up at him with huge eyes.

“You um…spent the night with _that chick_ , what’s her name…I forget her name…doesn’t matter…but you _spent the night_ wow…just… _wow_.” Sora rambled checking another message and then snorted. “ _She_ said tell you hi cause _she_ knows you’re standing right here looking like a fish.”

“Tell her hi for me and tell her thanks for the souvenir.” Roxas said, calming and being very nonchalant as the other girl emerged from the bathroom wearing Sora’s game jersey to sit on the bed and chat with the girl wrapped in the sheet.

“What you take?” Sora asked and Roxas grinned. “Her virginity.”

Sora squawked and both the girls looked at Roxas like he was the lowest form of life on Earth. “Just kidding, damn. What do you two take me for?”

“Well you go to Radiant so…” The sheet-girl said and the jersey-girl giggled.

“So I’m a bad boy huh?” Roxas waggled his eyebrows, making them giggle again.

“You’re Roxas from Radiant…a little infamous here.” The jersey-girl said smiling.

Sora laughed and patted his back. “So Roxas from Radiant…want some breakfast?”

“I already ate… _she_ brought me breakfast, but I’ll hang out and watch you eat.” Roxas leered making Sora giggle. “I got nowhere to be.” He added, completely ignoring the girls.

“Cool, I gotta feed these ladies…they were good to me last night. Come on girls, time for breakfast.” Sora grabbed his keys as the girls began to dress and one asked if she could wear his jersey to breakfast, to which he nodded.

 

They went to a restaurant instead of the caf and the girls were beaming as they followed the two friends while they chatted. “I didn’t think I’d see you until Monday at the Greenway… and I hope you don’t mind if Father Riku tags along. I kind of invited him because I know how much he needs a break from study sometimes.” Sora smiled slyly.

“That’s fine. I enjoy his company…he’s cool as fuck, for a priest.” Roxas said before ordering a cup of coffee.

The girls giggled getting their attention and Sora said, “Wha?” with a mouthful of food.

“Our sisters only have a week left to get something of his to turn in and hold their place for next year.” The jersey-girl said.

Roxas stared over his coffee cup. “Are you serious right now?”

They laughed. “Absolutely! He’s _totally_ hot… _and_ he’s Sora’s friend.” The sheet-girl said.

“He’s _my_ friend too.” Said Roxas from Radiant with his best pouty face, making the girls coo and Sora cackle.

   



	5. Chapter 5

The Greenway

5

Monday afternoon Roxas was at the Greenway early. He had dodged Axel and Vanitas so he could hang with Sora and Riku one more time before summer break. He had told himself that he could still be Riku's friend, even though there was now this…whatever it was that tugged at his gut…he should respect the priest's vows, right? He was too excited about seeing him…he should squash that shit now.

After waiting for about 20 minutes he laid back on the picnic bench and closed his eyes...just for a minute. The sun warmed his skin and there was a slight breeze blowing that stirred the trees above him as he thought of what his life would be like after he graduated…the nagging reminder of how little money he had…and Riku.

Sora and Riku approached their usual picnic table meeting place, wondering where Roxas was. Sora saw him first and elbowed Riku then put a finger to his lips. There weren't many people there during the week and Monday's were almost deserted so Sora shooed Riku toward him and strolled away with his hands in his pockets to give them privacy.

Riku glanced around once more then looked down at the sleeping blonde in his ragged jeans and worn army boots. His tee was red and faded with the skittles logo, complete with rainbow but it read  _Shittles. Taste the Asshole_. Riku covered his mouth to keep from laughing and thought Roxas must have skipped laundry day. Squatting beside the bench, he gently tugged the tee up enough to expose smooth pale skin, then traced across his stomach and down to his button on his jeans.

Roxas grunted and scratched where Riku had touched, then his hand slid languidly off and hung down nearly to the ground…and he began to snore. Once again, Riku had to stifle a laugh before trying again, this time he pushed the band of his jeans lower and Roxas raised a knee then adjusted his junk and grunted.

Deciding that he was done playing, the priest leaned over and kissed his sleeping angel. Roxas' eyes popped open and he smiled immediately and reached up for a handful of silver hair. Riku nuzzled his hand then kissed his palm. "Wake up so I can spend some time with you."

Roxas, in his sleepy haze, would hear those words over and over in his head, in that voice for a long time to come.  _Squashing any feelings_  just went out the window like a jizz-covered fast food napkin after a backseat romance. Touching the soft hair and smooth skin, he realized where his mind had trotted off to-  _waking up to this every day_.

He tugged Riku down for another kiss and felt a soft hand on his face that moved quickly back to the smooth skin of his belly. He grunted and Riku giggled. Shooing him away as he sat up, he looked around and asked, "Where's Sora?"

"He's waiting over there. Said he'd let me do the honors when we caught you napping." Riku said as he took both Roxas' hands and pulled him up off the bench.

Roxas smiled and rubbed his face then began to stretch. Arms over his head, he was suddenly picked up into a bear hug. Laughing and wiggling, he wrapped his arms  _and_  legs around Riku and said, "Carry me."

"To where?"

"To Sora."

"Ok..." Riku bounced the blonde once and clasped his hands under his ass for support and trudged off in the direction Sora had walked.

After about a quarter mile, they found Sora sitting on a flat rock at the river's edge. Riku wasn't even breathing heavily after having carried the spoiled blonde the entire way. "Sora!" Roxas crowed.

Sora looked up and laughed. "Look at you! You're terrible!"

"Why you say?" Roxas whined and Riku was smiling around his messy blonde hair.

"Because you're a lazy, spoiled brat...and he's just enabling you right now. The both of you disappoint me." Sora scolded as he laughed.

"He doesn't want me to exert myself." Roxas mumbled as Riku swung him gently from side to side.

Sora stood and brushed himself off before joining the two. "Pfft. Exert yourself, my ass. You just wanted Father Beefcake to carry you…you're hopeless."

Riku smiled and nuzzled the sunny curls. "Don't scold him Sora. He's _tired_."

"My aching fucking ass!" Sora bellowed. "What's he tired from?"

Roxas snorted. "Bein awesome." They all laughed and Riku stood the blonde on the ground.

"Alright bitches, let's walk and talk. I got stiff sitting here waiting on you two love birds to arrive." Sora huffed and started down a trail.

They followed him saying, "He got stiff..."

"I got stiff too..."

"Ahahaha! He got stiff because of us..."

Sora clasped his hands over his ears and picked up his pace.

"Sora! Wait!" They chased after him, then slowed to a stroll to discuss their summer plans.

* * *

The last week flew by and Roxas went to evening mass Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Wednesday night after mass, Riku stopped Roxas before he left and introduced him to Father Luxord and then presented him with a copy of the catechism...the cat book. Father Luxord seemed very friendly and welcomed Roxas warmly. The blonde felt like he was actually becoming a part of it… _and wondered if that was Kool-Aid in that chalice…note to self: ask Riku about the Kool-Aid…_

Friday night after mass he received a text from Riku as he walked away from the church -  _I wanna see you tonight._

Roxas smiled and kept walking, taking the longer route to Riku's dorm. When he reached the door he knocked softly. Some of the residents of the building who didn't have Friday exams had already gone home for the summer but he still didn't want to draw any attention for Riku's sake. "Come in." Riku said from inside.

Roxas entered to find him still in his cassock and collar, tossing things into a bag. "Hey." He said walking over and stilling the busy hands. Riku looked up at him and tried to smile but he wasn't fooling Roxas from Radiant. The blonde hugged him close. "I'm gonna miss you."

Riku nodded but didn't speak. He held Roxas and kissed his hair. "You'll have a great summer in Midgar, cityboy. Think about me?"

"Don't fuckin say goodbye to me. I'll be texting you in a few days. There's a Catholic church in my neighborhood. Can I just go there…like just show up?" Roxas asked curiously because even though he still wouldn't consider himself  _religious_ , he fully intended to go.

Riku smiled. "Yes. You can  _just show up_."

"So...Traverse Town...for how long?" Roxas asked as Riku turned back to his work.

"Two weeks, three tops. Just to visit my dad...Rox...I won't be in the dorms next year. I'm getting an apartment."

"Yeah? I can come stay with you? Get freaky with you?" Roxas chuckled.

"Rox..." Riku began and Roxas turned away because he knew what was coming. He was about to get the-  _I'm a priest and I can't continue to fuck around with you, a heathen from Midgar_ \- speech.

"Stay with me tonight." Riku said as he hugged Roxas from behind surprising him completely. The blond froze and held his breath to wait for the 'but' or the punchline that didn't come. What came instead were kisses on his neck and hands under his shirt _. Holy shit this is gonna happen!_  Roxas could feel the fires of hell toasting his feet already. He turned to face Riku and immediately saw the apprehension in his eyes.

"I'll stay...and we don't have to do anything you don't want to ok?" Roxas said and Riku nodded.

After showering, the two settled into bed to watch a movie. 15 minutes in, they were all over one another, movie abandoned, and shedding pajamas.

"Roxas..." Riku moaned. "Damn..." Roxas hummed and looked up at him questioningly, with a mouthful of priest. Riku hissed and grabbed the blonde's hands, mumbling something about  _don't do_   _that like ever or at least not yet..._  then he accused Roxas of trying to kill him to which Roxas replied by swallowing again and again until Riku was almost crab walking up the bed. Finally showing mercy, Roxas released the death grip of denial he had on him and raised his head to look into his eyes. Riku tried his best to focus as Roxas taught him his second lesson.

Upon returning to bed, squeaky clean again, Roxas snuggled Riku who asked, "Why do they call it that?"

Roxas grinned. "Which one? Getting head, or getting a facial?"

Riku chuckled. "Never mind. After seeing that grin, it really doesn't matter why. It's hot as fuck though...seeing you like that."

"You mean seeing me with your dick down my throat or your jizz all over my face?" Roxas asked casually tracing the outline of various muscles.

Riku giggled blushing. "Dammit, Roxas."

"What? It's a legitimate question." Roxas chuckled. He didn't understand how Riku could let him do things like that to his body but still be embarrassed by his tasteless comments…but it was cute. "Take a nap, you're gonna fuck me later."

"Roxas!" Riku hugged him. "You're so...gaaah!"

"Sexy, bad, wicked, tactless, honest, hot..." Roxas rambled and Riku laughed. "Sleep, now. I'm setting my alarm." Roxas scolded.

Riku tried to quell his giggles as Roxas wiggled his ass to get comfortable. 15 minutes later Riku was snoring and Roxas was watching the movie that had started over. He didn't want to be away from the priest for three months but he didn't have a choice because, well...life. Sighing he rolled over so he could watch Riku sleep. This started out as the ultimate conquest and now it threatened to break his heart…apparently he  _did_  have one after all.

An hour and a half later he woke the priest by nibbling at his hip. Riku moaned as his body began to wake before his mind. Riku rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 2 a.m. and Roxas was rubbing something on him that felt like warm oil. Lifting the cover to peek at the blonde, he smiled to see him looking back at him guilty. His hand wasn't in a cookie jar but it was the same principle.

There were some tense moments but they got where they needed to be and much of the dialogue was forgettable..."But you're so tiny Roxas...doesn't that hurt Roxas...holy Father sweet fucking Roxas, Roxas! ROXAS!"

Or..."S'ok Riku...no it doesn't hurt, well it  _does_  but I like it...just like that, now harder...holy fuck!"

At 4 a.m. they were in the shower washing one another sleepily. "I wanna take you with me to Midgar." Roxas mumbled.

"I would go if I could but I...maybe I can come out for a week, middle of summer…maybe sooner?" Riku said as his mind fought sleep.

"That would be awesome." Roxas said and yawned. Back in bed they began to doze and Riku's hand found Roxas' ass where it rested until he began to snore. Roxas wiggled out from under it, waking the priest. "Don't touch it."

Riku looked at him through one bloodshot eye. "I'm sorry...you said you liked it."

"I did." Roxas pouted "But now it sucks."

"I'm sorry Rox." Riku tried to hug him but Roxas scooted away. "Come over here and let me apologize."

Before Roxas could comply,  _not that he was going to_ , Riku crawled over him grabbing his hips and flipping him to his stomach, and then pulled him up onto his knees. "What are you doing? Are you trying to break your new toy?" Roxas giggled.

By 5:30 a.m. Riku knew what rimming was and Roxas quietly allowed himself to be cuddled after realizing that being a brat would only get him fucked again.

They slept till ten, had sex again and showered again before trying to say goodbye. "I'll text you when I get to Midgar."

"Ok... I'll text you when I get to Traverse..." Riku sighed and kissed the blonde. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too...is it unfair that I don't want you to fuck anyone else?" Roxas asked slipping his hand into Riku's sweats.

"I don't want you to be with anyone else either..." Riku hissed. "Stop it or neither of us is going anywhere for another hour."

Roxas giggled. "Ok...I need to go seriously. I hate driving into the city at night. Dad will be bitching me out if he gets worried...its how he communicates his feelings now that he's sober."

"Ok...take off. I don't have as far to go as you." Riku said, kissing Roxas once more.

* * *

Roxas arrived back at Radiant to pick up his bags and grab the last of his stuff. He called Sora who was already on his way home. "Oh my god! Sora! Riku is a beast and I'm so in love! I can die happy now...and go straight to hell..."

Sora cackled. "So you finally deflowered the priest huh?"

"Yessss. All night Sora! Oh my god!" Roxas crowed into the phone as he tossed his toiletries into a small garbage bag before stuffing it into a large duffel.

"More than I needed to know Rox." Sora laughed.

"Unfair! I would listen to your vagina stories if you ever shared." Roxas said accusingly making Sora giggle. "I've known you for over two years and I didn't even _know_  you like that! You never tell me  _anything!_  But thanks for all the juicy jerk off sessions I had when I thought you might be gay."

"Ugh! Why are we friends again?" Sora coughed.

"Because you're popular and I'm awesome. We complement one another perfectly." Roxas said as he trekked to his car and tossed his bag onto the back seat.

"I'm gonna miss you." Sora said seriously. "Text me...and read your cat book. Go to mass and get your head in the game...and out of Father Riku's pants. Seriously Rox...he's a priest."

Roxas sat in his car staring at the windshield getting a reality check. "You're right Sor. He's probably feeling pretty guilty already...and asking forgiveness...he's probably sorry he ever met me..."

There was silence on the other end that meant Sora wasn't going to lie and say he doubted a word of it. But he wasn't going to rub his friend's nose in it either. "Look at it this way Rox...He won't be fucking anybody else, yeah?"

"Yeah well...me neither." Roxas mumbled.

"What?! You've gotta be kidding me." Sora spat in disbelief.

"No, I mean...He asked me not to…and I said ok so I thought that meant we were a thing. Then he said he'd come to Midgar for a week before he comes back here."

" _He said what?!_  What did you _do_  to him Rox?" Sora bellowed laughing into the phone. "What did you do to my priest!?"

"I just taught him some fun stuff and..." Roxas began to explain as he drove away from Radiant.

"Define fun stuff...no wait don't!" Sora giggled.

"Think what you want then. Use your imagination...but I will say that I'll have plenty to think about until he gets to Midgar." Roxas baited his friend.

"Shut it Rox."

"He's so hot."

"Ok that's enough."

"He's so big and my..."

"Shut UP Roxas!"

"Is so sore today, I probably should have put my butt plug in the fridge and then..."

"Shut the fuck UP Roxas!"

"...put it in for the drive home...but I think I'll be ok...are you sure you don't have a vagina story to tell?"

"No!"

Silence. "Ok...well I have more Riku stories but I won't share...because you don't care enough to listen. You're just my  _best_  friend, but because you're straight I realize I'm asking too much..."

"Yes, yes you are."

"Ok ok. So I won't tell you how sweet he was and how beautiful the whole experience was..."

"Well that's different...that's not details and naming body parts..." Sora relented.

"Ok! It was so sweet when he was afraid that he hurt me. He was truly concerned with my feelings. It was beautiful...and I think…I'm in love with him." Roxas said seriously.

"Really?" Sora said equally serious. "I knew you guys were into each other but when did you realize that you were falling in love?"

"Right after he stuck his tongue in my ass." Roxas deadpanned and Sora screamed into the phone and hung up.

* * *

Arriving in Midgar right before dark Roxas parked and sat for a moment to mentally prepare. Cloud was in there waiting and Roxas out here hoping that he was still sober. The blonde closed his eyes and sighed as he took his keys out and opened the door.

"Roxas!"

He looked up to see Cloud walking toward him smiling. "Hey Dad."

Opening his arms for a hug, he thanked Riku's God that he was sober still. "I missed you. You never call me. How is your GPA?"

Roxas hugged him back and smiled, "I missed you too, I know I suck for not calling, and its good…Dean's list and all."

"I'm so proud! Come on in, I made your favorite for dinner. Hayner came by earlier but couldn't stay. He's pulling a double." Cloud informed as he took Roxas' bag and started toward their building.

Roxas enjoyed dinner with his dad and wolfed down the first home-cooked meal he had eaten since winter break while they chatted. Afterwards he checked his phone messages.

Sora: I love you man but you are dead wrong for saying that . text me later.

Hayner: sorry I can't hang dude. I'll catch you Sunday.

Axel: you left without saying goodbye. I'm hurt. Text me.

Vanitas: have a great summer Rox. Sorry I didn't get to see you off. I bailed on Thursday. Text me.

Riku: I made it home. Text me when you're not driving.

Roxas looked around the apartment noting how clean and orderly it was. There was a newer recliner and coffee table, as well as new drapes. He glanced up to see Cloud watching him with a sad smile. "What's wrong Dad?"

"Just thinking about all the time I wasted...I'm sorry Roxas. I should have been a better father."

"It's ok. I mean we had our rough patches but we're good now. And when I graduate and get a good job you won't have to worry about money anymore...it'll be good right?" Roxas half smiled hoping Cloud would be happy.

"I don't want you worrying about me. When you graduate and get a good job I want you to take good care of  _yourself_." Cloud said. "Besides, I like my job well enough. Good excuse to ride my bike."

Roxas was happy to see him smiling. He was also a bit shocked by the apology. Cloud apologized profusely while drunk, but this was the first sober apology Roxas could remember. The two previous summers he had been home, Roxas stayed busy with his friends and Cloud stayed quiet and brooding. After more idle chit-chat about the neighbors and who was doing what, Roxas decided to take his new and improved Dad on a truth-telling adventure.

"So, um…new stuff for me." Roxas said as he grabbed a bottle of water. "You up for this old man, or you wanna save it til morning?"

Cloud grinned and Roxas noticed that he had finally gotten that tooth fixed that he chipped in a bar fight years ago.  _Way to go Dad._  "I wanna hear everything!"

"Ok" Roxas smiled. "You know I'm still hanging out with Sora, the dude from St. Eraqus I told you about?"

"The kid that plays lacrosse, yeah." Cloud nodded.

"Well, Sora is friends with this other guy and we became friends as well…I started going to mass with them at St. E." Roxas admitted thinking that the _friends_  part where Riku was concerned wasn't technically a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

"Ahh, what do you think of it?" Cloud was unflinching even though Roxas was afraid he may cry. Cloud had gone to church randomly during his drinking years, but shared over dinner that he had been going regularly since he got sober.

"I enjoyed it actually and…I feel like I'm learning a lot about myself, you know. I mean I know I've always been a hard ass when it came to religion, but there's no denying the truth of a lot of it and I just…well now that I'm home…I don't want to just _not_  go, yanno?" Roxas saw the tears coming…yep…there they were. "Don't cry Dad."

"I'm sorry Roxy…really." Cloud wiped his eyes and smiled. "It just makes me happy to see you growing into such a great young man…happy and proud."

Roxas smiled through tears of his own. "Thanks Dad."

"So, what else? How are your crazy friends, Doctor and Frankenstein." Cloud sniffed chuckling.

"Still crazy…still throwing things and hanging in the morgue." Roxas giggled. He was glad that he could talk to his dad about things like that. They had been through hell together and he was comfortable being straight with Cloud about things because well, he knew that crazy friends and college hijinks weren't the worst things he had ever brought to the table. Crazy friends were nothing compared to drugs, eating disorders, suicidal rants…

"This new friend who you go to church with, what's he like?" Cloud asked wanting to learn all he could about his son who was already a man himself.

Roxas sighed a long sigh and bit his lip. Should he or shouldn't he?  _Tell Dad he's a priest or tell Dad he's my boyfriend?_ "He's from Traverse Town but he's moving to Radiant. He's a grad student though, so he's a little older than me and Sor…not more mature but…"

Cloud laughed. "How much older? And what degree does he have?"

"He's 25…and he has a psychology degree…from some other…yanno I never asked him where he went before." Roxas sat pondering his thoughts when Cloud cleared his throat.

"So…Mr. 25-year-old-grad-student-from-Traverse-who-got-my-son-to-go-to-church has a name, yes?" Cloud smirked.

"Oh yeah…it's Riku Valentine." Roxas smiled. "I have a pic, ya wanna?"

"Sure, sure. You seem a little sweet on him anyhow. Let me see." Cloud leaned over as Roxas flipped through his photos to find one to show Cloud. He spoke before he realized that he may not have one he could show that wouldn't reveal that he's A) a priest or B) they were sleeping together. Roxas made a snap decision to take his chances with B.

Cloud peered at the photo and looked at Roxas, then back at the photo. "He doesn't look 25 to me."

Roxas grinned. "Come on Dad is that all you have to say?"

Cloud peered back at the phone and then looked at Roxas stoically. "Yes."

Roxas roared and searched for another pic to show. Turning his phone to Cloud he showed him a pic he had taken of Riku shirtless, sitting on his bed. Waiting for a reaction, Roxas stared while Cloud assessed the latest offering. "Roxas, are you sleeping with him?"

"What?! Of course I am!" Roxas bellowed and they both cackled.

"I was gonna say that either he's straight or you had switched teams and didn't tell your old man. He's pretty!" Cloud laughed and Roxas beamed.

"Thanks…I think he's pretty too."

"I don't see any tattoos. That's good. You know I don't care for all that. When do I get to meet Riku from Traverse?" Cloud asked as he stood and motioned Roxas toward the kitchen, mumbling about  _bad ass kids keeping him up and needing coffee._

"He said he would come see me in a couple weeks before he goes back to Radiant…and Dad…I thought of moving to Radiant too." Roxas said taking a seat in one of the two chairs in their small kitchen.

"Are you going to be able to find a good position there? In your field I mean. Mr. Riku is pretty enough, but you have your career to think about." Cloud said as he made a pot of coffee.

"Yeah…I've thought about that and with Radiant being like a hub city between Traverse and Twilight, I shouldn't have a problem. Sora is thinking of moving there too." Roxas explained as Cloud took the other chair across from him.

"Well baby, I hope it all works out just like you want it. God knows you deserve it and you've worked  _so_  hard in school. You deserve a lot better than what I've ever given you." Cloud lamented.

"Come on Dad…the past is the past and you did the best you could. I have so much that I'm thankful for in my life…the most important of those things is you. I love you." Roxas said as he went over to hug Cloud.

Cloud groaned against his chest and sniffed. "You're the best kid ever…I love you Roxy."

The next morning Cloud woke his son for morning mass and they went together. Roxas was overwhelmed by the number of people who knew who he was through his dad. There were hugs and handshakes and on his way out, the priest stopped him at the door to tell him how happy he was to have him and how proud Cloud was of him.

On the way home, they stopped by the deli and then sat on the stoop of the old brownstone they had called home for so many years to gossip and allow everyone in the neighborhood to come by and talk to Roxas. It's what he did when he was home, but instead of doing it with Hayner, he was doing it with Cloud…and he like this much batter. Having a dad was awesome.

There was a lull in passers-by so he turned Cloud, "I like what you did with the apartment yanno."

"Thanks. I took down the pictures of your mom, did you notice?"

"I did actually."

"When did you quit smoking? I'm glad by the way."

"Shortly after I hooked up with Riku." Roxas smiled. "Like 24 hours after."

"Good call." Cloud nodded.  
  
  


Two weeks came and went with frequent texting between the three friends and occasional phone sex between two of them, and soon it was time for Riku's visit. Roxas went to Cloud and screwed his face up before asking, "Can Riku stay with us while he's in town or will it be weird?"

Cloud snorted. "Everything about you is weird Roxy, but yes he can stay."

"Thanks Dad." Roxas beamed. "He'll be here tomorrow. Can we like, cook him dinner or something?"

"Sure, sure. I can see this guy means a lot to you…I may have to grill him a little to be sure he has good intentions."

"Dad NO!"

"As your father, I reserve the right to look out for your best interests by any means necessary, so yes, there will be some grilling and I don't mean on the roof…I'm just saying…" Cloud popped his newspaper as if to emphasize what he intended to do and Roxas cackled.

"Just don't scare him off." He giggled.

"I'll try not to, but truthfully Rox…I saw the muscles on that kid and I find it hard to believe that anything could scare him."

* * *

"Soraaaaahhhhh!" A woman's voice shrilled and Sora sat straight up like he had been touched by a cattle prod. Dragging off his bed, he stumbled around in a circle trying to orient himself.

"Whaaaat?" he yelled back to his mother.

"Where are your bags? We're ready to go!"

Sora looked at his packed suitcases and yawned. This year the Fair family was off to Destiny Island for the summer.  _Yay_ , Sora thought,  _sun, fun, and very tiny bikinis_. He smiled and hauled his things down the stairs.

Falling back to sleep in the family car to the sounds of his parents talking, Sora began to dream about his first love, lacrosse.

Sora slept on the plane, and in the cab, and in the beach house they rented. He was achy and tired….just wanted to sleep it off. He heard his mom talking about a fever at one point and  _how did she not notice before they left._  He heard his dad mumbling nearby and then a doctor was there and then he was in the hospital.  _Way to go Sora…fuck up a good vacay_ , he thought as he lay in a haze of medications.

The next day he was back at the beach house  _away from the cute nurses *sigh*_  but ordered to stay in bed for a couple days. "You have the rest of the summer to chase girls Sora." Zack scolded as he and Aerith headed out to the beach without him. He decided to text Roxas while he was confined to bed.

Sora: what's up?

Roxas: freaking out! Riku will be here this afternoon

Sora: oh lol good luck with that.

Roxas: where did you guys end up going?

Sora: Destiny Island, but I'm sick- some kind of fever…I forget…mono?

Roxas: sorry dude that sucks

Sora: Yeah I'll be ok tho. Lemme know how it goes when Riku meets your dad

Roxas: I will

* * *

Riku double checked the address and parked on the street. Looking up at the tall building he realized that he didn't know much about Roxas other than his school life. He grew up in the city…not on the outskirts, not in the suburbs like he did with his widower father, but in the center of a city. Stepping out of his car, he heard running footsteps and turned just in time to catch Roxas as he leapt toward him. "Aaaahh! I missed you so much!"

Riku laughed and hugged him close before settling him to the ground. "I missed you too."

They walked hand in hand to the steps leading up to his building and Roxas asked him smiling, "How's your dad?"

"He's good. I told him about my plans to move to Radiant and he was a little sad but he said he would come visit and stuff. What about yours?"

"Same really. He's so happy for me Riku and he's doing  _so_ well now."

"That's great. I can't wait to meet him." Riku said as they reached the top step.

Roxas grinned and opened the entry door for him. "Yeah, well…he's planning to grill you a little…and I didn't tell him you're a priest, so let's just hope for the best."

Upon entering the small apartment, the first thing Riku noticed was the smell of food wafting from the kitchen. "I like him already if he's doing the cooking."

Roxas laughed and Riku glanced at the crucifix on the wall and nodded, "That's really nice. Family heirloom?"

"Yeah…it was Grandma's as far as I know…not sure where she got it." Roxas answered then yelled, "Hey Dad!" making Riku flinch.

Roxas grinned at him and waited. Cloud walked out of the kitchen and took in the sight before him.  _Wow he really looks a lot like…_  He smiled as Roxas introduced him and shook Riku's hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Riku."

Riku nodded and smiled genuinely. "You too Sir."  _Wow... he looks more like his brother than his dad…_

They had a short chat about how he spent his weeks with his father and then dinner was ready. Sitting together at the small table, Riku gushed about how good the food was as they ate. Cloud had borrowed an extra chair from a neighbor for the week so they could all sit together for meals. After dinner and dishes, Cloud looked at Riku for a long minute as they sat in the den and Roxas thought,  _oh shit here we go…_

Riku caught him staring and his eyes went wide. "S-sir?"

"Roxas tells me you're a grad student…where did you go to school before?" Cloud fired off the first of many questions he had.

Riku cleared his throat and shifted as Roxas slapped a hand to his forehead and waited for it to be over.

"I went to Holy Apostles Seminary, sir." Riku fired back and it had begun.

"So you got a Psychology degree there…what are you working toward now?"

"Masters in Theology and Religious studies, sir."

"Did you ever consider taking the vows?"

Riku paused and looked at Roxas who winced and picked up a throw pillow to cover his face with. "I  _did_  take the vows, sir."

Cloud looked at him with no emotion showing on his face and then looked at Roxas' pillow. "I see…Roxas tells me you plan to stay in Radiant Garden. Do you have a church yet? Or do you plan to do something else?"

"I don't have a church yet, but I really would rather do that than anything else, sir."

"You may drop the sir."

"It's my military upbringing, it's ingrained in my psyche, sir."

"Very well, then I should address you properly as well, Father."

"Riku is fine, sssss."

"Alright then Riku…I must say I find it quite unusual that you have a relationship with my son, given your status with the Church."

"Yes sss…it's a progressive idea that was only recently accepted and…"

"I'm aware. Do you plan to attend mass with us while you stay?"

"Of course, with your permission."

"But you don't need my permission, as you are ordained."

"But I would prefer it, as I am your guest."

"You have my permission."

"Thank you sssi."

"Do your parents know about Roxas?"

"Yes sir…sorry, my father does, my mother is deceased."

"I'm sorry. Does he approve?"

"They've never met."

"I was referring to you breaking your vows."

"He's not thrilled, no."

"So will that affect your relationship?"

"If I will break my vows to my Heavenly Father to be with your son, then I will have no qualms doing it to my earthly father."

Cloud looked at him coolly. "I like you."

"Ditto."

They smiled at one another and Roxas lowered the pillow and looked between the two before sighing and relaxing on the sofa against Riku's arm. Riku smiled down at him and whispered. "I told you I got this."

Cloud snorted. "Don't get cocky."

"Yes sir!" Riku barked out of habit and Cloud laughed at him, making him blush. The longer Cloud stared him down during the grill session, the more he realized that this kid could only belong to one man…Sephiroth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy, sappy chappy...enjoy.

The Greenway

6  
  


The first night Roxas and Riku spent under the same roof with Cloud was awkward to say the least. Cloud insisted that Roxas  _didn't mind sleeping on the sofa to give Riku his bed_  and Roxas agreed because he was planning to sneak in later after his dad was sleeping. He stayed awake until nearly three a.m. but every time he was about to sneak past Cloud's room, he conveniently popped out to go to the bathroom or get a drink of water or check the thermostat.  _Dammit_  Roxas thought  _getting cock-blocked by my own dad. Fuck!_

The next morning Riku found Roxas cooking breakfast wearing a ragged pink robe and blue fuzzy slippers. "What the fuck?" he snorted and hugged the blonde around the waist before kissing his cheek.

"Morning…I know right…these slippers are too big, they're Dad's…couldn't find mine." Roxas didn't mention the old robe and the rasp in his voice sounded like he had just woke up. When he turned to smile at his priest, Riku almost gasped at the bags under his eyes.

"Did you not sleep well? You can have your bed back tonight. Once your dad sees your face, he'll agree that you need to sleep there." Riku consoled the pitiful blonde.

" _Dad_  will agree to no such thing." Cloud said as he walked into the kitchen, already dressed. "Roxy wouldn't be so tired if he hadn't stayed up half the night trying to sneak into the room with you." He flashed Riku a smile behind Roxas' back.

Roxas turned around and began sitting the plates of food onto the table with a smirk. "Here is your apology breakfast, Dad. I learned my lesson." He leaned over and kissed Cloud on the forehead. "I love you. I'm going to get dressed for mass."

Cloud caught his wrist and tugged. "You're going to eat first. Thanks for cooking."

Roxas smiled sleepily and sat on the kitchen counter to eat from the pans while Cloud and Riku sat at the small table. "This is good, Rox. I didn't know you could cook." Riku said.

"I can…just lazy." Roxas admitted and Cloud chuckled as he nodded in agreement. When Roxas didn't want to do something, the threat of Hell couldn't motivate him.  
  


"So, Riku…" Cloud turned his eyes to his guest. After thinking it over during the night, he decided he should probably get to the bottom of his parentage and admit to knowing him before Riku found out from his own father.

Riku's mouth twitched wanting to say the word 'sir' but he raised his brows instead.

"You said you were raised in a military family…was that just your father or both parents?"

"Both. My dad was a general and my mom was spec ops…she died in the line of duty when I was very young." Riku was trying to get comfortable with not saying 'sir' to Cloud, but he still got nervous being on the hot seat.

"I was in the military years ago…I was injured and sent home. I knew a general Valentine and helped me a great deal after my injury. Could that possibly have been your father?" Cloud asked.

"Possible, sir. Shit! Sorry. His name is Sephiroth, my mom's name is Cissnei…was Cissnei." Riku looked at his plate because he knew he was blushing.

Cloud thought it was cute how hard he was trying and thought briefly about giving him a break. But he was Sephiroth and Cissnei's kid, he could take it. "That's the man. How is he?"

"He's well…A little disappointed that I'm moving to Radiant but he understands."

"I knew your mother as well. She was a wonderful lady and so funny. I worked with her once or twice and she was always a joy to be around." Cloud said as he saw Riku raise his eyes at the mention of his mother.

"I don't remember much of her really. Dad never re-married though, so there are photos of her around the house still." Riku said quietly.

"Dad knows everybody." Roxas interjected. "He knows Sora's folks too."

"Really?" Riku said surprised.

"Yeah, Zack is former military as well, and we hung out back when he met Aerith…she hated me." Cloud smiled devilishly. "Probably still does."

"Why? You seem like a pretty cool guy to me." Riku said as he drank his coffee.

"Well thanks. Zack and I were drinking buddies and when she came into the picture, it kinda broke up the bromance…I'm a poor loser." Cloud chuckled.

"I feel that." Riku said with a grin of his own. "Sora and I are pretty tight and he just started dating this chick named Kairi. If I didn't have Rox to keep me busy, I'd probably be pissed too…or feel a little left out at the very least."

"I'm surprised he's settling down, really." Roxas said.

"Why do you say that?" Cloud asked, wondering how far the apple had fallen from the tree.

"Sora is…a bit of a ladies' man." Riku said and snickered.

"Ahh, like his dad." Cloud snorted. Riku and Roxas laughed too because…well because it was Sora.  
  
  


The morning progressed and they arrived at mass to friendly faces and smiles. Riku was introduced to everyone and when they made to exit the church they were stopped by Father Ansem who greeted them and patted Riku on the back. "It's good to see you again Father Riku. How have you been?"

Riku smiled fondly and chatted with Cloud's priest as all of Cloud's friends cooed over them after overhearing  _Father_  Riku. The Strifes became instant celebrities in their community. They had a priest in the family…kind of.

At home, Cloud sat down with paper and pen. "Ok guys, Riku's out of the prayer closet, so if we don't have a dinner for him it'll be a scandal."

Riku smiled. "I don't understand."

Roxas sat on his lap and explained. "This community is pretty tight-knit. Priests are a big deal here and family in general is a big deal…your priest is honorary family, yadda yadda. So we have to have a dinner to 'share you' with everyone else and give them a chance to welcome you…or we'll be shunned."

Cloud spoke up but never raised his eyes from his paper. "Shunned is a harsh word…but it would definitely be considered scandalous."

"Wow…that's kinda cool." Riku smiled and Roxas kissed his cheek.

"Yeah and there'll be none of  _that_  during said dinner, Roxas Strife." Cloud grumbled, Riku snickered, and Roxas pouted.

The party was organized and word was circulated through the neighborhood. Friday morning after mass, they arrived back home to find the street being blocked off by cones and tape. "What's going on?" Riku asked as they got out of the car.

"Your party, silly." Roxas said and they walked up to the apartment.  
  


Riku soon found out a lot about inner-city family and church community. Tables were set up in the street and filled with food and drinks. Everyone from the neighborhood as well as the church came out to welcome him. He held babies and talked with the elderly, he was flirted with and had his cheeks pinched more times than he could count. He tasted foods that he couldn't pronounce and tasted homemade beer. He listened for the most part and tried to remember as much as he could. He prayed with some and even cried with one or two.

Cloud beamed with pride and Roxas was in awe. Father Ansem told a few stories about how they had met at the seminary and the scandal Riku's hair had caused.

"Father Riku was adamant that the length of his hair had nothing to do with vanity and even offered to cut it for the duration of his classes if it would shut down the fuss the other priests were making. That offer in itself won him his silver locks, because it proved that he was willing to sacrifice something for the good of everyone." Ansem smiled. "He believed…and apparently still does, that looking more contemporary would gain him acceptance by the younger generation. I for one, was very proud of our young priest and was touched by his commitment to the salvation of others his own age."

One person noted that Riku must have known best because they had welcomed the younger Strife into the church fold because of his intervention and guidance.

Ansem nodded and they raised a glass to Father Riku who smiled and dropped his chin a bit. After the drink of course, Riku said that he could take no credit and was humbled by all of their kindness and praise.

He eventually found a seat on the stoop of Roxas' building and chatted with whoever wanted to talk while children played around him and little girls stood by blushing and talking about the prettiness of Father Riku.

Cloud approached Roxas and put an arm around his shoulders. "Success?"

"Yes." Roxas croaked, making Cloud look at his face.

"What's wrong son? Why are you sad?" Cloud wiped a tear off his cheek and tried to shield him from anyone who may be looking.

" _Look_  at him Dad. He's  _perfect_. There's no way I'll ever be able to keep him."

"Aww Roxy. First of all, no one is perfect, even he will tell you that. Second, you are amazing and smart and beautiful in your own right and _I_  feel like  _he_ ' _s_  the lucky one." Cloud said with a smile making Roxas smile a bit too. "And I bet that he feels the same way I do."

Just at that moment Riku met Roxas' gaze and he saw the slight smile and Cloud's arm around him and he thought his heart would burst.  _This is what it feels like to be in love_ , he thought.  _This is what I want forever. Roxas is what I want forever._ Roxas gazed back into the aqua pools that captivated him and winked. Riku winked back and Cloud snorted. "You two…"

That night they were all exhausted from the party and clean-up and the street was once again opened for traffic. "I need to leave in the morning." Riku informed the two blondes tiredly.

Roxas whined and Cloud laughed. "Give the guy a break Roxas. He has responsibilities." Cloud said eyeing the two who were staring into each other's eyes.

After pondering those sappy faces, he stood and picked up his phone. "I've got a delivery to make guys, so you're own your own for a few hours. I'll be back before morning but don't wait up."

"Ok Dad. I love you." Roxas said hugging his father as if he knew that Cloud was taking off to give them some private time.

"Cloud," Riku stood, "Just in case I don't see you in the morning, I wanna thank you for welcoming me into your home and your church and for giving me and Roxas your blessing. It means a lot to me, and the kindness and love I've experienced while I've been here has been overwhelming." He stepped over and gave Cloud a hug. "Thank you."

Cloud hugged him and patted his back. "You're very welcome. Safe trip tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Riku said without even realizing it and Cloud grunted and shook his head as he walked to the door where he turned to Roxas. "He's a good one Rox...you got half the night, don't waste it."

Roxas gasped and covered his face, Riku stood with his mouth open and blushed and Cloud laughed his ass off as he left them.  
  
  


Roxas didn't waste a minute and the next morning he stood in the shower leaning against Riku. "I need coffee."

"You need sleep. I'll tuck you in before I leave." Riku said kissing his head.

"Ok...are you ok to drive?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Riku said rubbing Roxas' back.

Riku bathed the lazy blonde until he reached his ass. "Don't touch it."

The priest laughed outright. "Why do you ask for it like that if you know it's gonna hurt?"

Roxas stood in the spray with his eyes closed, both hands covering his backside. "I ask for it like that cause I like when it hurts and I know you like it too because your dick…"

"Roxas! Never mind." Riku was shaking his head smiling. Demanding that he finish his own bathing, Riku snorted. "I know how smart you are Rox. You know what tact is."

"Yeah…it's what I got when our neighbor's dog got out…" Roxas mumbled and Riku laughed as he slid down the shower wall. The blonde smiled at him crookedly as his mind wandered away to a fluffy bed to touch itself.

True to his word Riku tucked Roxas into bed before he left and promised to text when he arrived back in Radiant. Roxas pouted a little but was too sleepy to put up much of a fight.

On his way to the door Riku noticed an envelope with his name on it.  _Cloud_  he thought as he opened it… _how sweet_. His thoughts were halted when he found photos of his mother inside. She was in uniform in most of them, but there were a few where she was casually dressed…and she was smiling in every single one.

Holding the images to his chest with tears in his eyes, he was at a loss. This felt like home suddenly and leaving made him sad. He made a mental note to do something profound for Cloud Strife the first chance he got. He had no idea what it would be but he felt sure something would present itself. Saying a quiet prayer to bless the sleeping residents of the apartment, he left.  
  


* * *

  
Axel was puking for the fifth time and still playing the stupid drinking game. He had been home for a total of two days before he had a fight with his mother and went to stay with friends…friends who partied 24/7 because they were drug dealers. In truth, a month later, he was exhausted and he missed Vanitas.

Axel: wud?  
Vanitas: sleeping like normal ppl. wud?  
Axel: puking. I'm tired of this. I miss you.  
Vanitas: come out  
Axel: really?  
Vanitas: of course  
Axel: I'll be on the bus  
Vanitas: text when you hit town. You got $$?  
Axel: yeah kinda  
Vanitas: go to WU. I'm sending enough for a plane ticket.  
Axel: you don't have to do that  
Vanitas: yes I do. I miss your crazy ass. Go to WU. Now  
Axel: k bb- ty  
  


* * *

  
Sora was the king of beach volleyball and bonfires. Zack and Aerith were constantly at odds over his coming and going but at the end of the day they both agreed that he was a good egg and would stay out of trouble. He text Roxas about all the girls but didn't go into detail because he didn't want the blonde to reciprocate. Roxas asked about Kairi only to get a speech about not wasting his youth on a long distance affair.

"You couldn't be faithful for three months Sora?" Roxas laughed over the phone one evening while he lay on the sofa annoying Cloud by sticking his toes underneath his thighs while his dad  _tried_  to watch the news.

"Quit it Rox." Cloud hissed. Roxas ignored him and continued talking to Sora.

"What did she say when you told her that?!" (Shove wiggle shove)

"Roxas!" Cloud hissed and physically removed the feet.

"Hahaha! I bet she was!" Roxas cackled. (Shove shove wiggle)

Cloud sighed and stared at his son wearily, then picked up his phone and called Riku. Knowing that Roxas was ignoring him, he didn't hide the fact that he was on the phone as well. "Hi. I hope I'm not bothering you, but I need a favor."

"He's being super bratty right now and I can't do anything with him. No he's on the phone with Sora...right here."

(Shove shove wiggle)

"Thank you. Bye."

Seconds later Roxas looked at his phone and told Sora he had a call from Riku and he would call him back. Switching the line over, he smiled broadly and said "Hey!"

The silence from Roxas was deafening as his smile faded and he slowly pulled his feet from under Cloud, looking up at him, eyes wide while he listened to the voice on the phone. "Yes." Roxas tucked his feet underneath himself on the sofa and chewed his lip. "Ok." Batting his eyes at Cloud he cleared his throat. "Sorry Dad. I love you. You're fuckin awesome." He listened again and then amended, "Sorry for cursing. You're awesome." Listening again he said "Stop being a brat- oh that was for me..."

Cloud smiled and watched the news in peace.  
  


* * *

  
Axel walked through the airport with his single carry-on and one massive hangover. Vanitas was waiting with a younger, blonde version of himself. The raven was wearing his trademark skinny jeans with skate shoes instead of boots, a tank to show off his colorful skin, with dark sunglasses. The brother was wearing basically the same attire but with skinny shorts and all his tats looked much like Vanitas' Eastern designs: koi and dragons and the like.

Axel sighed as he approached, thinking of how lucky he was. "Hey Vani. Thanks for this..."

Vanitas waved his hand and said. "Axel this is my brother Ventus. Ven this is Axel Sinclair, my boyfriend."

Ventus held out his hand which Axel shook but never took his eyes off Vanitas.  _Boyfriend_  he thought,  _I almost lost this…I almost let him get away…_

Hooking a thumb in Axel's belt loop, Vanitas tugged just like he did at school and Axel bent and kissed him, just like  _he_   _never_  did at school. They strolled out and Vanitas drove them all to his parents' house where Axel was greeted warmly, fed, showered, and sent to bed. Vanitas joined him later that night, snuggled down on his  _two_  and a half feet of the larger allotted sleeping space and whispered, "I love you."  
  


* * *

  
Riku rubbed his eyes, tired from reading and looked at his cell. He thought of his dad being all alone in the house and felt sad. He wondered if he missed him as much. Picking up the phone he smiled at his childishness as he hit the speed dial. "Hey Dad…whatcha doin?"

Sephiroth sat under the willow tree in their back yard. After tying a silver ribbon on a lesser burdened branch, he just wanted to sit in peace and reflect…but his phone rang…Riku. He smiled. After chatting briefly about what he planned to do with his alone time, Riku remembered what Cloud had said while he was in Midgar. "Say Dad, do you remember a Cloud Strife from the military?"

Sephiroth looked up into the tree and scanned the colorfully laden branches and smiled fondly. Cloud Strife…it had been so long ago but hearing that name still brought a smile to his face… _idiot_ , Sephiroth thought as his mind wandered.

"Dad? Are you still there?" Riku asked checking his phone to make sure the connection hadn't been lost.

"Yes…yes, sorry son. I do remember him. Why do you ask?" Sephiroth shook it off and focused on the conversation at hand.

"I'm um…my…the guy I'm seeing is his son. I spent a week with them before coming back here and he said that he knew you."

"Yes, we were…close for a time."

"He's a great guy." Riku glanced at the photos of Cissnei that Cloud had left for him.

"He is. What did he have to say about me? Nothing bad I hope." Sephiroth picked at blades of grass and reclined his head against the tree.

"No, not at all. He said you helped him after his injury back then and that you were a good man."

"Well, I'm glad he holds no ill will. I was his general after all…and his wife? How is she?"

"Um…there is no wife, Dad. I think Roxas' mom bailed on the both of them when he was still just a baby."

"Oh that's too bad." Sephiroth's mind wandered off again as he began to formulate a plan. No more was mentioned of Cloud and the call was soon ended. Sephiroth looked up into the tree again, smiling and said, "Yake bokkui ni hi ga tsukiyasui…"  
  


* * *

  
"Dad!" Roxas yelled from the bedroom.

Cloud came rushing to him in a panic. "What's wrong?"

"There's a spider!" Roxas squeaked.

"Seriously?" Cloud grumbled as he squashed the offending arachnid before turning to go.

"Dad?" Roxas sat on his bed looking at boxes of things he had pulled out from his closet. "I'm going to stay with Riku for a while. Is that cool?"

Cloud looked at all the boxed memories. "Well sure. Are you going to come back before classes start or is this it until...you said you were moving out...is this…it?"

Feeling more than a little guilty, Roxas said, "I'll be back. I don't know when for sure but I'll be back."

Cloud nodded but inside he was crumbling. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

Again Cloud nodded. "Ok. There's something I want to give you."

Roxas nodded as Cloud disappeared out of his room, but he was back soon with a rosary. "This was one of grandma's so take care with it."

"Thanks Dad. I love you." Roxas looked at the rosary and Cloud watched as he counted the beads and slipped it over his head. "I wish I had something to give you."

"You give me something every day Rox, even when you're away." Cloud hugged him. "I love you."  
  


* * *

  
The remainder of the last summer break was spent doing charity work and looking for a job in Radiant for Roxas. Riku still didn't have a church so he began looking at other options. Roxas soon found a programming job he could work from home for the most part so it wouldn't interfere with his classes. He and Riku were the picture of domestic bliss to their neighbors, especially the old lady in 3C who was forever giving them cake and cookies.

"I'm getting fat." Riku grumbled as he lay naked on his stomach and Roxas used his ass for a pillow while he watched a movie.

"You're not fat. You get up every morning at stupid o'clock and go jogging, you go to the gym three times a week, and you ream my poor ass daily. You get plenty of exercise."

Riku snorted, "You say this as you  _use_  my ass for a  _pillow_."

"That's different." Roxas grinned. "That's cake."

Riku laughed. "You're crazy."

Roxas lost interest in the television and began molesting the ass in question. "Roxas..." Riku looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with your fat ass. Why? Don't you like it? I like it when you play with mine." Roxas stated, continuing what he was doing.

Riku sighed and lay his head back onto his folded arms. Lips touched gently to his ass and he giggled. Roxas giggled as well but then he sat up on the bed and smacked Riku's ass soundly, making him jump.

"What the fuck Rox?" He laughed.

"I just wanted to see if it jiggles. Raise up." Roxas commanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Roxas demanded.

"Fine." Riku complied.

Later he lay staring at the blonde, speechless. "What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Just wondering if I'm ever going to know the extent of your depravity." Riku mumbled.

"Why is it depravity when I wanna stick my tongue in your ass but it's not when you do it to me?" Roxas asked and Riku could hear the mischief in his voice even though he had closed his eyes.

"It's depravity when I do it too." He snickered.

"Ok…stop talking and roll over. You need to fuck me now." Roxas commanded again.

"You're bossy today. I think I like it." Riku smirked as he complied again.  
  


* * *

  
Walking across campus on his first day as a senior, Roxas noted that he didn't feel any different. The campus hadn't changed at all over the summer but as he walked and thought of the things he used to do in the various buildings, he realized how different he actually was. He had changed over summer break and had gotten used to his new self…and he liked it.

Gone were the days of self-deprecating tendencies to use sex and drugs to reinforce the terrible things he believed about himself. That Roxas was gone. This Roxas had a dad who loved and cared for him, an amazing boyfriend who loved him, and friends…not just people who hung with him to fuck him. He felt a smile tease his lips as he walked and shook his head.  _Fuckin sap._

Just as he was about to take a left at the quad, a skater whooshed by him and startled him out of his fog. "Sorry!" the skater called back, half looking over his shoulder.

Roxas opened his mouth but couldn't make sounds come out. He watched the freshman skate away and thought,  _that head of hair looks awfully familiar_ , before rubbing his face and continuing on his way. Classes were going to be tough this year and he would be spending a lot of time in the lab, but he enjoyed the lab so that was fine with him. He even thought of dropping his job temporarily but then remembered that he was no longer living in the dorm paid for by his scholarship. He was living in an apartment…with Riku…and they had bills. Roxas smiled.

In the caf at lunch he saw his two former partners in crime who were sitting very close as they chatted over their plates. Grinning he plopped his tray down in front of them like he always did and they looked up smiling and said, "Roxaaas!"

"What's up guys? How were your summers?" Roxas asked as he sat and began shoveling.

"I spent most of the summer with Vani." Axel stated, "So it was great. You?"

Roxas looked at the two and noted that they had obviously gotten serious over the summer and he smiled. That was probably Axel's way of letting him know that there would be no more of the shit that went down between the three of them…and Roxas was cool with that.

"It was great." Roxas stated simply and waited. He had never ever said that before about any break from school. Axel and Vanitas stopped eating and looked at him waiting for the jaded, snarky rage and sarcasm. It didn't come but he did look up at them and smile.

"Wanna expand on that Strife?" Vanitas said as he picked up his fork again at the same time Axel did.

"I could yeah, with a little persuasion…I wanna hear about yours too. All this…" Roxas waved his fork indicating the close proximity of the two listeners. "This is a new thing."

Axel nodded and Vanitas spoke. "We got our shit together and decided to be exclusive…I love him."

Axel looked up and smiled at his boyfriend, then leaned over to kiss him. Roxas stared as if he was in an alternate reality where everything was opposite. He was happy for his friends Doctor and Frankenstein, and he thought of all that had happened to him since the previous term when he was together with the two…which incidentally had been mostly spent naked in his room.

"That's fuckin great you guys. Happy for you." Roxas chirped and continued to eat.

"What about your summer, spill? Did you ever bag the priest?" Axel asked making Roxas giggle.

"I totally bagged the priest." He laughed. "We share an apartment uptown."

"Tha fuuuuck?" Axel gawked. "Go head blondie! I knew that ass would get you somewhere eventually!"

They all laughed and Roxas added. "He came out to Midgar and met my dad and everything."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Roxas! I think I'm gonna cry!" Vanitas howled and they laughed harder.

"He's more than I ever wished for and way more than I deserve. I'm such a brat." Roxas laughed.

"Self-realization is a good thing…go on. How is your old man?" Axel said.

"He's great. Still sober and still bein Dad. Riku went to mass with us every day and we had a block party for him. You know inner city church deal…anyhow, everyone loved him and after he came back here, I just wanted to be where he was. Nothing else really mattered…we have plans." Roxas munched away and his two friends beamed at him. They were actually happy for him.

Thinking of how everyone was in a good place, their meal was interrupted by the  _long drag_  of a tray across their end of the table, followed by a  _plop_  of an ass on a seat and the  _thunk_  of a blonde head of hair on Vanitas' shoulder…which he turned promptly and kissed.

"Roxas, this is my brother Ventus, Ven…Roxas Strife." Vanitas said nudging his little brother to sit up and pay attention.

Ventus raised his head as Roxas lifted his eyes but neither spoke. Vanitas noticed too and hissed like he used to do at the mention of the priest. "Go sit by Roxas. Do it now."

Ventus scooted off his seat and slid in beside Roxas but they couldn't take their eyes off one another. Their resemblance was uncanny and with the way Axel's eyes sparkled when Roxas glanced his way, he feared that lechery may ensue.

Ventus blinked a couple times before he spoke. "You're the guy from…"

"Yeah…" Roxas said recalling the morning skater scare.

"Sorry about that…" Ventus said mesmerized.

"No problem."

Axel and Vanitas looked at one another and then at the two blondes. "We need blood samples."

"What?" Roxas looked at them. "Fuck you guys." He began to laugh making Ventus chuckle.

"It might be a thing…I'm adopted." Ventus sated, dazed as he stared at his own visage.

"But you look so much like Vani…and Vani if you wanted blood you should have gotten some last semester when you used to tie me to the bed." Roxas snorted making Ventus blush.

Vanitas was unmoved. "I'm serious Rox. What if he's your half-brother or some shit?"

"If he was then he would have to be my dad's kid because my mom had black hair…and I guess it's possible cause Dad used to get around the bar circuit pretty regularly. But seriously…no blood tests. We're all happy with what we have…let's just…be happy." Roxas was beginning to dislike this whole situation. He had only had his dad for a few years and he wasn't going to share him. Everything in his life was going great and he didn't want anything to change.

Shoveling down the last of his lunch, he noticed a marked silence and looked up at three sad faces and felt guilty immediately. He was being selfish and he knew it. He sighed thinking… _WWRD?_  "Sorry…I guess it's worth a shot. I can come by the lab later and in the meantime, I'll call my dad and ask him if he recalls any pregnancy scare or anything from…when were you born?"

Ventus provided his birthdate but admitted that he couldn't be sure of it. "It's the date listed on my birth certificate, but my hacker brother found out years ago that I was an abandoned baby…so my birthdate could be off by months."

"Ok we'll keep that in mind. Can I get a pic of you to send to Dad?" Roxas asked suddenly feeling compelled to help Ventus as much as he could.

"Um, sure. How about one of us together too?" Ventus asked as Axel and Vanitas were hurriedly fumbling with their phones, preparing to take the pic.

"That's fucked up Vani." Ventus deadpanned and Roxas snorted.

"What? I just want a pic of you two together because…well…reasons." Vanitas barked.

"Yeah." Axel nodded. "Reasons."

"The more things change…" Roxas said quietly.

"The more they stay the same." Ventus finished.

They looked at one another and grinned. "This could be fun."

"Definitely." Ventus said slurping his drink exactly like Roxas did.

Pics were being taken as the two blondes considered the possibilities of being siblings. "You know if it turns out that we're not related, I'll be a little disappointed." Ventus said. "You're pretty cool."

"Thanks and I know what you mean. I mean…I grew up with my dad but my mom bailed when I was a baby and I don't have any brothers or sisters…that I know of." Roxas said as he flipped through his phone. "Here's a good one of Dad from a couple months ago."

Ventus looked at the pic and then at Roxas. "Wow…the genes are strong in this one."

Roxas grinned mimicking Cloud's grin in the photo. "Let's fuck with Dad, yeah?"

"Um, sure." Ventus smiled. His heart thumped excitedly at the possibility of having found one of his birth parents. After Vanitas had found that he had been abandoned at a church as a newborn, he figured his chances of ever finding a blood relative were slim and none. Aqua and Terra had been great parents to him and he never lacked anything.  _But what if…_

Roxas took a selfie with Ventus and sent it to Cloud and then waited.

Cloud: WTF?!

The two blondes roared until they had tears in their eyes.

Roxas: This is Ventus Xehanort. He's the adopted brother of my friend Vanitas (Doctor). Doctor and Frankenstein want to do some genetics work-ups to see if we could be related.

Cloud: how does Ventus feel about this?

Ventus had been reading alongside Roxas and when he read Cloud's concern for his feelings he looked at Roxas. "That's just how Dad is. He's a good guy." Roxas smiled.

"Tell him I wanna know." Ventus said softly.

Axel had been whispering to Vanitas as they both peered across the table at the blondes. The raven-haired shivered and made a concerned face that changed to a slight scowl…and then to a placid look of ecstasy. The redhead's fingers fluttered as he whispered excitedly. The two were like a couple of writhing snakes with their hisses and slight fluid movements…one entity alive with curiosity and wonderful, awful thoughts.

As Roxas was texting, his phone rang. Cloud wasn't waiting on a text. After answering, they discussed the birthdate situation.

"I'm not sayin I was a whore back then Roxy…I'm just saying I don't remember the names of all the people I slept with." Roxas had been around four years old at the time and more of the neighbors were willing to babysit so that he could go out.

"I get it Dad, and it's cool. He just wants to know…we wanna know if we're half-brothers…and if you're his dad." Roxas said as Ventus sat by him chewing his lip.

Roxas listened to Cloud and absently put his hand to Ventus' lips and shook his head slightly to stop the chewing of the already abused lip. Ventus smiled and licked his fingers making him giggle. There was a clamor of trays across the table as Axel jerked Vanitas over onto his lap and his green eyes blazed at the two blondes.

Roxas looked at him with raised brows and then winked at Ventus who was watching Axel warily. Roxas wondered if Ventus had been Axel's plaything over the summer while he stayed with them _. Would Vanitas fuck his own brother? Adopted brother? Probably…_

"I'm sorry Dad, I missed that…what?" Roxas spiraled back to Earth and landed in a sea of satin blonde curls and blue eyes. Ventus was raptly waiting for him to finish his call and get on with making plans.

"I said, Roxas…that I will come out and give a DNA sample. That would be far easier and no one will have to bleed for it." Cloud enunciated like Roxas was not a native speaker, making him snicker.

"Thanks Dad. You're fuckin awesome." Roxas grinned and winked at the two lecherous scientists across from him and then put his arm around Ventus' waist.

Ending the call, Roxas relayed Cloud's offer and Vanitas and Axel were abuzz. It would be far quicker to determine paternity than to prove siblings with two different mothers. Plans were made and Roxas checked his watch and said goodbye to everyone.

On his way back to the apartment that afternoon, he had a fiendish idea and called Vanitas.

"What's up Rox?"

"I need to talk to Ventus."

(Silence, rustling)

"Yes?"

"Ventus! I got a favor to ask. You can say no, but I promise it'll be hilarious."

"Okay…"

"My boyfriend goes to St. Eraqus and knows nothing of this possible sibling-ry. I wanna fuck with him." Roxas giggled.

"Will he be mad?" Ventus was already smiling at the thought of messing with people.

"No. He's a priest so he's…it's just really easy to fuck with him." Roxas said.

Ventus was laughing into the phone. "Ok I'm in. Just tell me when and where."

Roxas gave him his address and told him if he could be there before Riku got home at five it would be great. Ventus agreed and ended the call. Vanitas and Axel looked at each other and shook their heads. "No good will come of this."

"Why do you say?" Ventus asked apprehensively.

Axel didn't say a word, he merely flipped his phone around to show Ventus a pic of Father Riku. "Oh…ooo…hmmm." Ventus replied and Vanitas hissed. "Exactly."


	7. Chapter 7

The Greenway

7

Riku had lunch with Sora and they caught up on each other's summers. Sora was happy for his friends as they seemed to be a happy couple. He admitted that he had ruined things with Kairi by chasing girls at the beach. Riku tried to reassure him since he seemed a little bummed about being back at school and seeing Kairi with her new boyfriend and his teammate, Zidane.

"If it was meant to be, it'll work itself out." Riku comforted. "But that won't happen without effort. I mean you can't continue to sleep around if you want to settle down."

"That's just it, I don't think I'm ready to settle down. I like Kairi a lot but…I don't know. I'll figure it out." Sora mumbled.

"You will. And you'll meet someone one day who you want to settle down with. You'll know when the time comes."

"Riku?" Sora picked at his food. "How…I mean when…did you like…ugh."

"Are you trying to ask how I knew Roxas was the one for me?" Riku asked trying to figure Sora out.

"No…he kind of clued me in on his side of that and I really don't want to go back there…if you know what I mean." Sora grumped and Riku smiled. He had no idea what Roxas had said, but knowing Roxas it had been tactless and crude. That was his Roxas.

"I just…I've been with  _so many_  chicks…I'm beginning to wonder if a chick is what I'm actually looking for." Sora's head hung down sadly.

"Sora…I, um…are you attracted to guys?" Riku asked carefully.

"I never paid guys any attention like that…much. I mean…I just always dated…well…I always fucked girls. I really haven't _dated_  much at all…unless you count morning-after breakfast, and I don't, but I've had  _tons_  of sex. I mean some weeks I fuc…"

"Sora, Sora! I get it." Riku halted him mid-sentence. "I think you may be over-thinking this. If you're tired of sleeping around and having meaningless sex, just stop doing it."

Sora looked at the priest hard as he considered not sleeping around as if he were trying to figure a plan to solve world hunger. Riku cocked a brow and shook his head smiling. "Why don't you just pray about it Sor."

"I'll do that." Sora said, his thinking face gone away.

"Are you coming to mass?" Riku queried.

"Yes…I missed Father Luxord over the summer, believe it or not." Sora admitted and grinned.

"I'll be back later for mass with Roxas. I really enjoy living with him you know. He's a mess, but I love more than anything waking up beside him…or under him as the case most usually is." Sora cringed and Riku snorted. "We were talking about yours and his previous plan to move in together and he was worried that you might feel left out when he moved in with me."

Sora shook his head, "Not at all. Don't tell Rox, but I kinda came up with the idea on the fly because he hated going home so much. I wanted him to have a place to go where he could be happy. He has that now, with you."

"That's really selfless of you Sor. You have a huge heart and I know you'll meet someone who shares that capacity to love that I've always seen in you." Riku said as he sat back in his seat and checked the time. "I should get going."

"Ok. See ya Riku." Sora smiled and watched his priest walk away. He had missed him over the summer and was happy to have him back.

Kairi was eyeing Sora from across the cafeteria while Zidane filled his plate at the hot bar. The lacrosse star looked up and caught her eye, then shot a glance at Zidane's turned back, and then back to her. His phone buzzed. Looking down he rolled his lips in to keep from grinning…it was her.

Kairi: Hi

Sora: Hi urself

Kairi: we should talk

Sora: ur with Zee, he's my goalie

Kairi: but I miss u

Sora: see last text

Kairi: ur impossible

Sora: n ur just a thot

Kairi looked up to see a wide grin, just before Zidane sat down blocking their view of one another.

Outside on his way to class Sora heard his name and turned to see Zidane sans Kairi, so he smiled. "What's up Zee?"

"I just wanted to make sure we were cool…you know…now that I'm seeing Kairi." Zidane said as he looked at his teammate and friend.

"Yeah we're cool. Me and Kairi didn't work out, so I wish you guys the best." Sora said patting his arm and felt a little like he was loaning a textbook or something. It just seemed weird to be talking about a girl like a piece of property to be traded or shared…he  _should probably pray about that too._

"Thanks. She seemed to think you might be jealous. I told her you weren't like that." Zidane chuckled as they walked together.

"Yeah, sounds like she didn't know me that well. Just be careful dude." Sora was about to offer some help to his friend but he knew that he could very possibly view it in a different light.

"What do you mean? She said you cheated or somethin…and that part was no shocker, but I really am just getting to know her." Zidane admitted.

Sora opened his text screen and handed his phone to Zidane who read the texts that were sent only minutes before. He looked at Sora and nodded. "Dude…you're the fuckin man, Sora."

Sora nodded. "Thanks, I just thought you should get a heads-up. And if you guys work out great, if you don't, whatever…but I'm not going back there."

"I wish all dudes were as honest as you Sor. You kick ass. See you at practice."

"Yup." Sora walked away toward his next class and spoke to everyone who called his name because that's the kind of guy he was.

* * *

Ventus arrived at Roxas and Riku's apartment shortly after 4 p.m. Roxas ushered him in and gave him a change of clothes. "Put these on to hide your tattoos." He grinned and Ventus darted into the bathroom to change.

When he stepped out, Roxas nodded. "Great. He should be here soon and …" Roxas was interrupted by his phone and when he checked it, saw that it was one of his professors. "I gotta take this."

Roxas went out onto their small balcony to handle the phone call and Ventus sat down on the sofa and started flipping through a magazine. The door opened and in walked Father Riku who smiled sweetly at him and said, "Hey baby, how was your day?" on his way to the kitchen.

"Um good." Ventus said, hoping that Roxas would come back inside.

"Cool. I had a pretty good day myself. I had lunch with Sora." Riku breezed back through and pulled off his shirt, before he approached the seated blonde. "I missed you today."

Ventus saw him approaching and tried not to panic. "I missed you too."

Roxas had finished his call and was currently peeping inside to see how far Riku would get before he realized he had the wrong guy. The priest didn't even slow down as he descended on poor Ventus' lips, wrapping him in his arms.

Roxas had his hand over his mouth with tears about to leak out from trying to stifle the laughter. Riku plundered Ventus' mouth and for the sake of realism, and because he was just that hot, Ventus returned the kisses heatedly. After a few more minutes of watching them make out, Roxas was no longer laughing, and adjusted his junk to allow for the problem that was developing in his jeans. When he saw Ventus' hands trail down Riku's muscular back to his ass, he hissed _. It's like watching myself with Riku…gotta invest in mirrors…Goddammit…_

Riku grunted and moved to kiss Ventus' neck as he began to pull his shirt off. Roxas saw the shirt come up and thought _, here we go in 5, 4, 3…_

Riku paused and looked down at Ventus' chest with all the colorful tattoos. "What's all this? Is this paint or…what did you do, sign up to be the art class guinea pig? These are beautiful."

"Thank you." Ventus said a little breathlessly and kissed Riku roughly, surprising Roxas but not surprising Riku at all. He growled and began tugging at Ventus' pants as the blonde reached down to unbutton his.  _Nope!_  Roxas thought and put his hand on the balcony door. Sliding it open just enough to enter the room without startling them, he heard Ventus hiss. "You're so…oh my God."

The priest chuckled and shoved Ventus' legs apart making him squeak just as the tattooed blonde looked up to see Roxas watching them from the other side of the room. Their heated gazes met right before Ventus' eyes fluttered closed. Roxas was thinking _…how long should I let this go on..? I should have asked if he was a virgin…I should have asked if he was even gay…but apparently he's at least gay for Riku…hehehe…_

Riku was mumbling about  _those damned tight ass pants_  right before he raised up off Ventus, grabbed him under his arms and threw him gracelessly over his shoulder. Roxas knew his cover was about to be blown so he readied his camera…because this was something that Vanitas and Axel would _love_. Riku turned to start for the bedroom when his eyes locked with Roxas'. 'Click.'

Riku stared at him for a full minute. 'Click.' He looked at Ventus' ass and legs that he was still holding. 'Click.' "Roxas?"

"Yes?" Roxas said smiling.

Riku licked his lips, still staring and then almost as an afterthought, he stooped down and stood Ventus on the floor, took him by his shoulders and walked him backward to park him beside his boyfriend. Taking a step back, he looked them over quietly. Still shirtless and a bit breathless, the priest reached for Roxas and tugged him over against him, still eyeing Ventus warily.

Ventus bit his lip and looked at the floor, then back up at the priest and then to Roxas. Riku tipped Roxas' chin up and devoured his mouth. Roxas moaned and pressed against him as Ventus stood as still as he could and watched. Breaking the kiss, Riku looked into Roxas' eyes and then glanced at Ventus then back at Roxas to arch a brow. As much as he wanted to ask, he couldn't form words… _and what was better than one Roxas? Two Roxi!_

Roxas turned to Ventus and held out his hand as an offer while Riku still held him and he felt the priest's heartbeat pick up. Ventus eyed the two very briefly, thinking  _a priest and my clone is_   _probably a safer bet than that crazy fucking redhead and my adopted brother_ , before taking the few steps between them and taking Roxas' hand. Roxas wondered where Riku would rank this act on his growing  _Things I'm Going to Hell For_  list.

The bedroom floor was littered with clothes and on the bed was a tangle of limbs. Riku pulled Roxas against him roughly, then shifted him to one side and snagged Ventus' tattooed arm as well. There was mass confusion, but in a good way. Riku was overwhelmed immediately by greedy hands and mouths as he tried to contribute something to the clamor. The moment he relented and let them have their way, he heard Roxas whisper to Ventus, "Let him fuck you?"

Ventus looked a bit guilty as he nodded but Roxas let him know it was ok with him by pulling him roughly onto his lap in a heated kiss.

Riku watched the two blondes as he tried to figure out whether this was right or wrong or if he should care at this moment. Was this cheating, did this count…he didn't know how this fit into his relationship with Roxas.

Roxas half smiled at Riku, looking exactly like the demon he was, then pulled Ventus' head down to lay on his shoulder as he leaned back against the bed, almost daring the priest to advance. When Riku made no move toward them, Roxas chuckled softly and whispered to Ventus, "He's being shy…"

Ventus looked back at Riku, then lay his head back down onto Roxas' shoulder and arched his back while Roxas held him. Pale hands trailed over a colorfully inked back as Ventus warm breath puffed against Roxas' shoulder. Riku's eyes followed the hands and then flicked to Roxas' blues almost as if in apology as he crawled over their entangled bodies; his rosary falling across Ventus' face when he bent over his waiting form.

Words were whispered between the blondes while Riku was lost to himself, truly having more on his hands than he knew what to do with. Ventus moaned and sometimes struggled against the slide of smooth skin against his, the painful closeness of his naked body to Roxas' that he couldn't touch enough, and the utter sensory overload of being between two bodies soon slick with sweat.

Roxas watched Riku with complete and utter worship in his eyes. There was a moment when it seemed that Ventus would ask them to stop but instead, he held Roxas tighter and shoved back against Riku harder. In a brief tug-of-war, Roxas slid his hands down to Ventus' ass and grinned up at his priest before spreading him wider _(If this doesn't break you, nothing will…)_  but Riku only groaned and at the sight, then grabbed Ventus' thighs and made him scream.

When they felt their tattooed guest had been adequately used  _(poor ragdoll was mumbling prayers of some_   _kind after his second orgasm)_ Roxas slipped from under him as Riku let him sink onto the bed and grabbed  _his_  blonde, roughly bending him double and holding him down by the back of his neck.

Roxas was right at home being abused…line-crossing was his thing and by this time, Riku knew him pretty well. He smirked as he took his punishment and the sight of it brought Ventus from his repose. Crawling to the two, he began to kiss and touch Riku without disturbing Roxas' torture. The priest was almost at his end when a coherent thought crossed his mind _…I don't even know his name…_

He immediately began to back off and Roxas could sense the apprehension in his movements so he crawled away and turned to see the other two kissing. _Really? Is this going to be something I have to worry about now? Was this a huge mistake?_

Not one to be sidelined, he took Ventus' hand tugging him away gently only to recapture his lips himself. Ventus smiled into it as if in understanding and then whispered to Roxas, "I'll never be you…"

Roxas smiled and winked, then they both turned to Riku again shoving him roughly onto his back. He giggled at them as they attacked and the afternoon was spent playing torture the priest.

"Say it…say it and we'll let you…" Roxas teased as he grinned at Ventus. Riku had wrecked them both and they were punishing him accordingly.

"Nnnn…uuu Rox." Riku panted "Fuck!"

Ventus and Roxas chatted in whispers over the myriad of color changes the priest's junk had gone through since the torture began. "…it's the same as using a cock ring really…just keep squeezing til he says 'please'…he'll break." Roxas hissed as he teased Riku with the tip of his tongue."

"He's gonna wreck you for this later…" Ventus warned with a smile, then looked up at his captive. "Say it and we'll let you."

Riku was staring at them with murder in his eyes…murder that was swimming in need and defeat, but still… "Please?"

The blondes smiled and kissed one another across his hips as they finally relented and gave the priest his much needed release.

* * *

Axel and Vanitas were working in the lab chatting excitedly about doing the paternity test for Ventus when their phones began to go nuts. Looking at one another, they snatched the phones up greedily and began perusing media file after media file sent from Roxas' phone.

"What the fuck..?" Vanitas mumbled and then a wide grin spread across his face. Axel was quietly staring and holding his junk. They must have been moving through the photos at about the same pace because they both hissed, then gasped, then looked at each other with huge eyes. "Ooooo…" Axel said as if he was afraid Vanitas' head would explode.

The last photo they were privy to was a selfie of Roxas with a wide grin, his head against Riku's shoulder. Riku was obviously lying on his stomach asleep with Ventus' head against his opposite shoulder also sleeping, fingers laced together. Vanitas rubbed his face. "First day…First  _Day_  Axel! First Fuckin Day of College!"

"He's…he um…looks like he had a good time." Axel said flipping back through the pics.

"I'm sure he did. I fail so fuckin hard…" Vanitas said and then chuckled. "Well…he doesn't have to wait for college to get exciting, I guess."

Axel saw him relax and added. "Roxas has been there with  _us_  you know. I'm sure it was all good."

"Yeah…we broke Rox in good…bless his little ass. There were times I thought we might fuck him in half." Vanitas giggled.

Axel cackled. "Yeah…they grow up so fast."

Vanitas nodded and kissed his cheek. "Yes they do. You on the other hand…"

"What do you mean?" Axel sniffed.

"Stoppit. I love your crazy ass just like you are. If you ever start acting like Zexion, I may have to strangle you." Vanitas said and they got back to their work.

* * *

Later after napping the two blondes woke when Riku stirred, dumping them off. Walking toward the bathroom naked he could feel eyes on him. He turned to the four blues watching and smiled. "Come on and shower with me…hell."

In the shower they maneuvered around to wash hair and Riku smiled, then giggled before looking down at Ventus. "Hi, I'm Riku."

"I'm Ventus, Vanitas' brother." Ventus said as they switched places.

Roxas looked up at Riku and smiled. Riku shook his head and hugged his blonde. "That was…insane…and you guys look almost fuckin identical."

"We  _may_  be brothers…" Ventus said as if in passing as he rinsed himself and Riku was enthralled. "I'm adopted and well…we look too much alike to not at least wonder, so Roxas' dad said he would come over and give a DNA sample for a paternity test. Vani and Axel are gonna do it in the lab."

"Sssooo…wow." Riku pondered about the way they spent their afternoon and looked at them questioningly.

"If you had known that before, would you still have done it?" Roxas asked, fearing that Riku might find it disgusting.

"Pfft. Hell yeah." Riku laughed. "Have you two looked in the fuckin mirror? Seriously."

They laughed and finished showering after which they began to dress for mass. Riku glanced at his watch a couple times and mumbled something before gliding past them in his cassock. Their eyes followed him until he was out of sight and Ventus turned to Roxas. "How do you just let him do that?"

Roxas smiled. "Do what?"

"Put clothes on." Ventus said as Riku breezed back through and they giggled.

"Alright. I'm filling in for Father Luxord this week for evening mass, so we need to go." He looked the two over slowly and appreciatively, then nodded. "Yep, I'll be wearing the cassock all week."

Roxas snorted and slapped his ass on the way out. "I think I need confession…" Ventus chirped as he closed the door.

* * *

That night after mass, one of the other students had the job of getting the church in order so the three left after the last of the worshippers had departed. Dropping Ventus off at his dorm, they smiled and waved as he went inside.

Once inside his room, he flopped onto the bed to relax, but before he could finish his sigh, Vanitas and Axel burst in and flopped onto the bed with him demanding answers and showing pictures. Ventus laughed and answered as few questions as possible while the two grilled him. "And then you went to fucking mass?!" Vanitas howled.

"Well yeah. He's filling in for Father whoever and it was the polite thing to do." Ventus squeaked.

"The polite...the  _polite_  thing would have been to NOT FUCK THE PRIEST!" Vanitas screeched and covered his face. "If mom and dad find out, they'll kill me."

Axel laughed at the brothers until he cried. "You...you...hahaha! You're worried about what your parents would think? Listen kid," Axel turned to Ventus as he chuckled, "Last year me and your brother here had a bet on who could bag the priest first, so don't let him get to you. He's just jealous."

Vanitas looked at Axel and began to laugh. "I had forgotten about that shit! We _did_  have that bet and then Roxas came along and fucked it all up..."

"Hey Ven...you have to meet Soraaah." Axel leered.

"He's straight." Vanitas said.

"That's what  _he_  thinks." Axel sniffed.

Ventus watched the two go back and forth about someone named Sora and he really just wanted to go to bed. "Look guys...I'm really tired and..."

"Yeah sorry, you prolly wanna get a shower too." Axel said as he stood to go.

"No" Ventus yawned. "I showered with them, I just..."

"Nooooo!" Axel screamed and Vanitas slapped his forehead.

"Goodnight Ven. I love ya. Don't be late for class tomorrow." Vanitas said dragging Axel away.

The friends didn't see much of one another during the first week and Ventus decided to stay clear of the priest unless he was invited by Roxas. He was a very busy pre-med freshman but took time to chat with his brother at lunch when he happened to see him. Totally focused on his goals, he didn't realize how many people flirted with him in a day. He was oblivious.

Thursday night Roxas got a text from Cloud saying he would be there the next day and they could do the test after their classes were done. He was in no hurry and could take them to dinner before evening mass if they didn't have plans.

"I love your dad." Riku said as he nuzzled Roxas' hair.

"Yeah, me too." Roxas smiled and text Ventus, Axel, and Vanitas to give them the news.

Cloud scheduled a meeting with the Dean for Friday since he was going to have some time to kill while the boys were all in class. He showed up on campus around ten and was fawned over and given a leisurely tour while the Dean explained to Cloud that his son was an exceptional student and the university was proud of his accomplishments. Students like Roxas, successful students, made the University look good, the Dean had said.

Cloud explained that he was very proud of Roxas' determination to achieve his goals and when he mentioned that he had raised him as a single father, well…Roxas Strife was lifted once again in the eyes of the higher-ups at Radiant University. Cloud wasn't aware of the volunteer work Roxas was involved in and the Dean chalked that up to humility.

He wondered at times as he listened to the Dean speak if they were talking about the same kid. Roxas was a little shit but apparently he knew when he could get away it with and when he couldn't. His grades were stellar and his discipline record was clean.  _Not at all like his old man_ , Cloud thought.

The Dean took Cloud to lunch and gave him the run of the campus as well as a copy of Roxas' schedule in case he wanted to surprise him. Cloud did.

Roxas was headed to his only afternoon class when he saw a small crowd of girls on the quad.  _Sororities, pfft._ He was about by-pass them when a girl squealed his name. "Roxaas! We just love your daddy!"

Roxas froze, then started to smile as he made his way through the small crowd to see Cloud seated on a bench chatting with another student. "Dad!"

Cloud looked up and smiled broadly at Roxas before standing to receive a big hug. "Hey Roxy!"

"Awww  _Roxy_!" One girl squealed and Roxas cocked a brow at Cloud.

"I waited here thinking you might come this way. I'm going to drive over to St. Eraqus and see Riku if you don't mind. I know you still have a class you need to get to. Your Dean is really great and he thinks a lot of you."

"Yeah Dad that's cool but to be honest, I only speak to the Dean like once a year when we have the ceremony, but he seems pretty cool."

Cloud nodded. "I'll meet you back here or..?"

"Um…I'll txt you…and tell Riku hi for me." Roxas said as he walked away waving. Cloud strolled to the parking lot followed by a few cooing females to his motorcycle, which elicited more squeals of delight. Putting on his riding glasses, he waved and drove away toward St. Eraqus.

* * *

He had called ahead to make sure he could visit with Riku briefly and was told that Father Riku was excused to visit with anyone who needed him. Pleased with that, Cloud parked his bike and walked toward the administration building. On his way, he walked underneath a beautiful grove of crepe myrtles where he spied a young priest strolling with another student, hands behind his back clasping a black bible.

He looked like an angel with his silver hair and black cassock billowing slightly in the early autumn breeze. Cloud was proud to know the young man, and had enough respect for what he did to allow him time to finish ministering to the other student who was obviously an athlete. He took a seat on one of the concrete benches along the path and waited.

"I said fuck that shit!" Sora hissed. "Why do girls  _do_  that?"

Riku sighed. "They  _do_  that, Sora because they want to date you and they want to date ONLY you…and they want you to date ONLY them."

"Pfft, that would suck." Sora grumped.

"Soraaaaah." Riku moaned and chuckled. "I get that monogamy is not your thing, but would you please, for the love of the Father, at least give it some thought."

"Okayyyuuuuuhh. I'll think about it."

"Okay now get to class." Riku clapped him on the back and he jogged away yelling, "Yes Father!"

Riku was laughing as he continued his stroll but stopped short when he saw a familiar figure seated and ticking off prayer beads with his head bowed. Riku was shocked that Cloud had come to visit him while he was in town to see Roxas and do the test, and he was pleased. When he saw a pause in his prayers, he stepped to his side and looked down at him smiling.

Cloud looked up smiling, "Father."

Riku smiled back, "Dad."

They both laughed and Cloud stood. "I thought I would drop in and see you while I was in town." Cloud said as they stood in the shade.

"I'm glad you did. Care to take a walk with me?" Riku grinned.

"Sure! So how are things? Roxas driving you nuts yet?"

"Every day."

Cloud laughed and nodded. "Does he do the feet thing?"

"Yeeessss." Riku giggled. "It drives me insane."

"So I guess you know why I'm here…in Radiant I mean." Cloud said quietly.

"I do. Would you like for me to be there with you today?" Riku offered.

"Would you? I mean…do you have the time?"

"I'd be happy to be there with you…nothing else is more important than being available to people who need me…especially my family, yeah?"

"I really like you." Cloud smiled.

"Ditto." Riku smiled back and they strolled on toward the church.

* * *

Later that afternoon, everyone was gathered at the lab. They all seemed to be nervous about meeting Cloud and Roxas had no idea why. He shrugged it off and said, "Dad's coming with Riku. They should be here any minute."

Ventus sighed and began to pace. Vanitas patted his back and said. "Why don't we go ahead and get your sample?"

As soon as his was taken, Cloud and Riku walked in and Cloud looked around the room at the people he had heard so much about: Doctor, Frankenstein, and Holy shit. The picture Roxas sent didn't prepare him for seeing the two side by side.

Their eyes met and his brows rose as he looked Ventus up and down. They could have easily passed for identical twins. "Wow."

Ventus stepped over to him and made his own introduction before introducing Vanitas and Axel who were both still wearing lab coats as was their normal daily attire. "Ok, what do I need to do?" Cloud asked.

"Right over here, Mr. Strife." Vanitas said waving a gloved hand. "All I need to do is swab the inside of your mouth."

Cloud stepped over to where he stood and waited for him to get a swab and turn back to face him. The elder blonde dropped his mouth open and closed his eyes. Vanitas had been poised there with the swab, but as he stuck it into the orifice, he cut his eyes to Axel who was making the most ridiculous wanton face with both hands over his junk. Vanitas grinned as he swabbed but it soon faded when he met Roxas' angry glare and he looked away guiltily. "All done."

While they waited, Cloud sat with Roxas and Ventus, who had a million questions. He explained that it was possible that he could be his father but he had no idea that he ever had any child other than Roxas. It was possible that the mother didn't know who the father of her baby was because, Cloud admitted, he wasn't very discerning about who he slept with back then.

He asked Ventus if he had a good childhood and if he was happy…important things to him. Ventus assured him that he had and he was. He explained that he had given a lot of thought to looking for his mother but decided against it.

Cloud surprised him by sharing that Roxas had chosen the same path for dealing with his absent mother. They had no idea where she was or if she was even still alive, but the moment Roxas had told him he had no desire to find her, she became a part of their past. Ventus smiled. "No matter what the test says, I already feel like Roxas is my brother…just as much as Vani."

"Well it sounds like you have great parents, but if you ever need me, I'll be here for you Ventus." Cloud said and hugged his shoulders as they sat, Riku standing nearby to offer a word or support if he was needed.

Axel and Vanitas came back to where they all sat, holding papers. Cloud stood and looked at them. "Well?"

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" Axel smiled and gave the papers to Cloud.

Vanitas hugged Ventus as he stared at Cloud. Hugging his brother back his eyes flicked from Cloud to Roxas, then back to Vanitas as tears started to slide out of his eyes. Roxas stepped over to hug them and they pulled him in.

Cloud felt an arm around his shoulders and he looked to see Riku standing by him. He smiled and patted, then whispered a short prayer and reassure Cloud that he was a good man and worthy of the love he had from all of his children, that he had no way of knowing about Ventus when he was baby so he shouldn't let that be a burden on his heart. He had atoned for the way he used to live and this was his reward. More love, more family and more opportunities to do good.

When Riku dropped his arm, Roxas and Ventus came to Cloud and hugged him and he was happy. After the initial shock wore off, Ventus sniffed his tears and said, "I gotta text Mom and Dad."

Roxas grunted and took out his phone mumbling, "I gotta text Sora."

Cloud grinned as he watched the two and rubbed the back of his own messy blonde head.

Ventus' parents were happy and spoke to Cloud briefly on the phone. Their boys had made them aware that the test was happening and they had been awaiting the news. Cloud gushed about how happy he was but how he regretted having missed his entire childhood. They were very understanding and agreed that they should all meet at some point and get to know one another. Seeing where Ventus grew up would also quell Cloud's concerns about having been absent from his life. They also expressed excitement to meet Roxas. Vanitas had mentioned him frequently but this made him family.

Roxas wanted to go to Olive's and show Ventus what good Italian food was like, so they walked the short distance off campus as a group, Axel, Vanitas, Cloud, Roxas, Ventus, and Riku. When they entered the small eatery, Roxas asked for a table for 7…Sora was coming down too.

When the jock walked in, Cloud recognized him as the student Riku had been speaking with earlier that day and he smiled at the brunette, reminding himself that he was Zack and Aerith's kid so dinner could be  _very_  interesting.

"What's up, biii…" Sora began but when his eyes met Cloud's he tapered off and added, "Guys?"

Cloud smiled at him as if he approved of Sora censoring himself out of respect. He had started his sentence like Zack and ended it like Aerith. This kid was a mess. Roxas made any introductions necessary and they all chatted amongst themselves. Cloud was overwhelmed and had never been so happy or at peace in his life. Riku patted his hand and leaned over to say, "You're awesome, Dad."

Cloud chuckled, "You too Father."

"So Sora, I saw the championship game last season. Think you're going to be able to do it again?" Cloud asked as he ate and Riku released a quiet groan.

Sora lit up and guzzled some of his water and wiped his mouth before speaking. Riku cocked an eyebrow, impressed with his friend's attack of manners.

"It wasn't necessarily a tough win, but the officials…ugh. That check foul was buuuullshh…"

"Bogus." Cloud filled in and Sora nodded.

"But the three minute foul after that was fuuu…" Sora was dodging another curse and Cloud's eyebrows rose slightly and he added, "Fully deserved?"

Sora smiled and nodded. "I just thought three minutes was a bit extreme."

Cloud smiled and nodded. "Your goalie was great, did he graduate or will I be seeing him on the field this season as well?"

Sora grinned. "Zidane is a senior this year too, so you'll be seein him. We struggled with a few matches last year, but this year we're gonna run that shh…it."

Cloud and Sora laughed together. Ventus was only slightly distracted by the handsome brunette at the table chatting up is brand new dad. He was more distracted by the memories of Riku and Roxas and as much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, he hoped it wasn't a one-time thing…those thoughts tapered off as he eavesdropped on the sports commentary and he realized who Soraaah actually was. Cue hero worship.

That night Riku scrapped what he had planned for mass and talked about the importance of family and the church. Cloud was moved to tears as he sat between his boys who were flanked by Doctor and Frankenstein and on the pew directly behind them, between two very devout-looking young ladies, was Sora hissing. "Hey Roxas' and Ventus' dad…you got any gum?"


	8. Chapter 8

The Greenway

8

 

The trees at the Greenway were different colors and shades of beautiful as Roxas stared up at them enjoying the crispness in the air. He was waiting for Sora to show up so they could hang out for a while and he had brought Ventus along. The tattooed blonde had walked over to the water's edge and was currently staring into the murky shallows with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Looking back over his shoulder at Roxas, he was still trying to get his mind around the fact that they were half-brothers.

Roxas looked over at him and smiled. Ventus smiled back and walked over to where he sat on the picnic table top. Taking a seat on the opposite side, he leaned against Roxas' back and reached back to thread their fingers together. Roxas leaned on him and turned his head to rest his cheek in Ventus' hair.  _He's just a baby…God…when I was eighteen I was already so jaded. He's so trusting and sweet…_  Roxas thought.

Neither was aware of Sora's approach as they both had closed their eyes, so they didn't see the brunette pause and stare. They didn't see the phone come out to snap a pic and they didn't see the look of confusion on his face as he rubbed his stomach to quell the butterflies he felt.

"What's up guys?" Sora said causing them to jump, then look at him and smile.

"Is senior year kicking your ass or is it just me?" Roxas asked pulling his hand away from Ventus' and sitting forward.

"It's not just you. I thought it would be easier but hell. I'm so tired after practice and papers, I don't even hit the bitch pool some nights." Sora grumbled making the blondes laugh.

"I hope its ok that I tagged along." Ventus said. "Roxas told me that this place had saved his sanity a lot of times while he was at Radiant, so I thought I should get used to coming here."

"He's right. This is where we met…" Sora said as he looked at Roxas who was staring at him smiling. "I'm gonna  _miss_  this when we graduate."

"We should meet here once a year after that…start a tradition." Roxas said as he went over to Sora and hugged him.

"Sounds good." The brunette nodded. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about Rox. Come on Ven, let's walk and talk."

Ventus joined them and Sora took their hands and began swinging them as they walked the wider trail along the river's edge. "You remember sophomore year when I was scouted?"

"Yeah, when you said 'fuck that, I need a degree." Roxas answered.

"Well, someone contacted me over the summer about playing for Midgar." Sora said chewing his lip.

"The  _Zoloms_?!" Ventus sputtered.

"Yeah." Sora smiled then looked back to the path.

"So what did you say?" Roxas asked.

"I told them no." Sora said and he didn't sound like he had any regret. "But then yesterday, some dudes from Midgar came to campus, and this time they made me an offer for next season…after I graduate."

"Holy shit Sora!" Ventus squawked making them giggle.

"I'm gonna take it." Sora said and the two blondes flung their arms around him squealing.

After they settled, he continued. "I'll have my degree so when I blow it or get tired of it, I can still have a career…I figured it was a no brainer…and their offer was…pfft…stupid, so I'll be set."

"That's awesome!" Ventus said and Roxas nodded. "I'm so proud of you Sor."

"Thanks guys. I guess now that I've told you two I should call my folks before they see it on the net." Sora mumbled, taking out his phone.

"He told _us_  first?" Ventus asked Roxas, eyes huge.

"He probably told Riku first since they're best friends, but I'm still impressed with being second." Roxas said as he half listened to Sora chatting on the phone with Zack and Aerith.

"I'm impressed with being included  _at all_." Ventus said. "I'm friends with a professional lacrosse player…hi, my name's Ven and my friend Sora is in the NLL… _hell_ yeah." The two giggled and realized they were holding hands while they talked. Ventus blushed and Roxas winked.

"Wanna stay with me and Riku tonight?"

"Um, sure…will it be ok with him?" Ventus asked a little apprehensively.

"Do you remember his face?" Roxas snorted.

"I do." Ventus laughed as Sora rejoined them to continue their walk.

* * *

Cloud was half-assed watching the news at home and saw Sora's picture pop up on the screen. Turning the volume up, he listened.

"… _a substantial offer to the college senior to join the Zoloms and start next season. The two-time champion said he would accept their offer on the condition that they make a similar offer to 'his' goalie Zidane Tribal. Needless to say, they agreed and Tribal has also signed on for next season. Could this mean the Zoloms might regain the glory they enjoyed before the departure of Tidus Spira? I'm sure everyone…"_

Cloud whooped loudly in his empty apartment and sent Sora a congratulatory text via Roxas. Roxas looked at his phone as they made their way back to the parking lot. "Hey Sor, my dad said congrats, he just saw it on the news."

"Tell him thanks for me, and that I'm looking forward to kicking some ass out there…don't say ass though." Sora said sheepishly.

Roxas chuckled. "Whatever man. So does that mean you'll be moving to Midgar?"

"Yeah…I mean I could stay at camp during season and live somewhere else, but what the hell." Sora said reaching his car and turning to say goodbye to the blondes. "Hey give your dad my number so I can stay in touch. Maybe we can hang out when I move there."

"I'll do that. He'll be over the moon. He loves lacrosse…always has and I remember the fit he threw when Tidus Spira left the Zoloms. He was so pissed." Roxas chuckled.

Sora nodded. "Maybe we can get them back on top. I gotta win this year first though. If I blow it they may not want me anymore."

"Pfft. I don't believe that." Ventus snorted and Sora looked at him surprised.

"So what are you saying Ven?" Sora waggled his eyebrows.

Ventus blushed and laughed. "I was talking about them wanting you for lacrosse…what did you think I meant?"

Sora smirked. "I thought you might be referring to my overall desirability…my mistake."

"No! I mean…I didn't mean that you're undesirable in any other sense…I only meant." Ventus sputtered and Roxas realized that Sora was  _flirting_  with him. Cocking an eyebrow at his brunette friend he wondered  _where this flirting had been when he was obsessively jerking off to pictures of his mouth._  Sora paid no mind to Roxas' obvious surprise and told Ventus that he understood and that he was only teasing. Ventus was still blushing as they said goodbye.

"Wow…he was totally flirting with you." Roxas said as they drove to his apartment.

"No way, he's straight." Ventus said still smiling.

"Debatable." Roxas giggled.  
  


* * *

 

Riku was already home and waiting for Roxas. He knew that Sora was going to tell him about going pro and he was excited to hear what Roxas thought. He heard voices outside the door and wondered who Roxas had brought with him. He looked around to make sure the apartment wasn't a complete wreck and waited. The door opened and the two blondes entered smiling.

"Hey baby." Roxas leaned over the back of the sofa to kiss Riku hello as Ventus watched them, smiling. Riku kissed Roxas and dragged him over the back of the sofa squawking as he went. When he was an upside-down heap on Riku's lap, the priest reached back and snagged Ventus' arm and dragged him over as well.

Riku scooted down on the sofa as Roxas righted himself and shoved one of his long legs off so he could get between them. Ventus settled astride Riku's stomach and was immediately pulled down for a heated kiss. Fingers threaded through golden locks as the tattooed blonde shoved his hands under the thin undershirt beneath him. "So sweet…" Riku breathed and trailed kisses across colorful skin. Behind Ventus, Roxas smiled as he tugged at Riku's sweats.

After discussing his worries with Riku earlier in the week, Roxas was reassured that Ventus posed no threat to their relationship. Whether or not he was ever invited back into their bed was left to Roxas' discretion. Riku had held him close and said the words that calmed his fears. "I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't enjoy it, but the minute you don't want to do it anymore- it's over. It can be over now if you're not ok with it…whether or not he comes back is  _completely_  your call. I'm yours…you're mine…and at the end of the day, you're all I want. I  _love_  you Roxas."

Clothes again littered the floor of the apartment but this time; they were scattered from the den to the bedroom. This time they were more relaxed and comfortable with one another and things progressed slower and they were all more vocal about their desires. Roxas of course, was being a brat so Riku didn't give him any warning before he dragged him up to sit on his stomach, facing his feet.

Holding his wrists tightly, Riku made him watch while Ventus sank down onto him, only inches away. Squirming and cursing ensued but the priest held him there until he behaved. Once he was still and suffering his fate, Riku squeezed his wrists, twisted his arms behind him and bumped him forward, offering him to Ventus.

The tattooed blonde didn't hesitate to pull Roxas as close to him as he could and kiss him feverishly. He resumed his rhythm with Riku but he used both his hands as well as his mouth to make sure the other blonde was included. Roxas moaned and wiggled his legs around to clamp them against Ventus'.

Ventus smiled and caressed the thighs and whispered to Roxas. "I want you Rox…is that bad? I want to fuck you…just like this…" Roxas shuddered and gasped as Ventus' words were hissed into his ear. They heard a growl from Riku and suddenly Roxas' arms were freed and he immediately wrapped them around Ventus, closing the scant distance between their bodies.

Riku reached around Roxas and grabbed Ventus' hips to push and pull his body as he finished. He handled the blondes as if they were weightless and they clung to one another. When Riku was sated, Ventus moved off him, tugging Roxas with him. Riku rolled to his side and watched the two through half-lidded eyes as they kissed and fondled each other, their whispers barely audible to him. He wanted more for Roxas than what he was getting at that point and the blonde seemed to be becoming frustrated so Riku sat up against the head of the bed and held out his arms toward his boyfriend. Seeing his already abused wrists, he was apprehensive but took them anyway as Roxas crawled over to sit astride his thighs and kiss him deeply.

Feeling Ventus against his back Roxas shuddered and scooted back enough to give the other blonde access to him. Grabbing his hips roughly, Ventus jerked him backward, stretching his arms out and making him moan and beg. Ventus then smiled at Riku who nodded.

When it was all over, Roxas had collapsed onto Riku and Ventus lay at their feet, dazed. They had wrecked the bed, each other, and missed evening mass.

* * *

Sora called Riku and left a voicemail. His friend had never missed mass before in three years except once when he had the flu and didn't want to infect anyone else.

From his spot underneath Roxas, Riku heard his phone but didn't see it. Ventus spied it on the floor near where his hand hung off the bed, and seeing that the priest was trapped under dead weight, he stretched to get it and crawled up to give it to Riku, then lay beside him. He listened to his voicemail from Sora and smiled as Ventus stroked Roxas' back while he lazed.

"That was Sora chewing me out for missing mass…and then asking if I was sick." Riku chuckled and Roxas grunted.

"I think he was flirting with me earlier…" Ventus said sleepily. "At the Greenway."

"Yeah?" Riku sounded a little surprised…but not a lot.

"Yes, he was." Roxas croaked.

Riku grunted. "That little shit…he decides this  _now_ …let's see how committed he is to his new adventure, yeah?" He hoped neither of them heard the bitterness in his voice that he felt in his heart as he put an arm around Ventus hugging him close and mumbled. "Turn your face this way Rox."

Roxas complied flopping his head over and smiled lazily at Ventus. Riku held his phone up and took a pic of the three of them, then sent it to Sora with the text-  _I got held up_.

Sora checked his message from Riku and stared as his strawberry-cheesecake flavored sucker fell from his mouth and stuck to his gym shorts/pajamas. Not sure how to reply, he simply stared at the pic. Another text popped up making him juggle his phone, sucker forgotten and still clinging to his shorts.

Riku: you ok Sor?

Sora: m not sure

Riku: you mad?

Sora: no

Riku: having a crisis?

Sora: yes

Riku: lol

Sora: send me another pic

Riku: k

Sora stared at his phone and waited. The next pic was of Roxas lying on top of him, personals strategically covered by limbs.

Sora: Hot. Ventus?

Riku ushered the two blondes up and they immediately wrapped arms and legs around each other as they sat in the center of the trashed bed sheets. Tattooed arms holding smooth white skin. Bare legs wrapped around a muscular tattooed back.

Sora: shit!

Riku: still having a crisis?

Sora: yeah but a different kind of crisis now, THANKS

Riku sent a pic of Ventus walking naked to the bathroom with the text-  _you're welcome._

The three awoke Saturday morning to phones buzzing. They looked around sleepily and found phones, then switched them around until each person had the correct device. Grumbling as they read, they all three had places to go and things to accomplish. Dressing hurriedly and promising to eat later, they all kissed goodbye as Roxas and Ventus went one way and Father Riku went the other.

* * *

Sora woke to squealing and then shushing.  _Dammit!_  He had fallen asleep in the girls' dorm and they left him there.  _Dammit!_

He sat up and scratched his head and tried to make sense of his surroundings as he crawled off the bed dragging the sheet with him…so much pink… He collected his clothes quietly and smiled kindly at the girls ( _new ones…freshman girls…oh god I hate myself_ ) and started for the bathroom to dress. It was locked.  _Fuck my life_. He smiled again when he turned to face them, then raised a brow before dropping the sheet and proceeding to dress in front of them.

That didn't go well at all and an hour later he was backing out of the room quietly wearing only his pants and one shoe, holding the rest in his arms. He stood silently and sighed before walking down the stairs, head held high, but still with only one shoe. A few of the other girls chorused, "Bye, Sora!" on his way out the door to which he smiled and waved. Back at his dorm, Sora showered himself clean and text Riku on his way down to the campus clinic to pick up more condoms.

Sora: Fuck you. I hate you so much rt now

Riku: O.O

Sora: don't even act like you don't know what you did

Riku: I know exactly what I did. What did YOU do?

Sora: went on a bender

Riku: how is that MY fault?

Sora: YOU sent the pics

Riku: so how does looking at a bunch of naked dudes make you wanna fuck a bunch of chicks?

Sora: Idk but it's still your fault

Riku: we talked about this Sora…just call me

Riku answered on the first ring and barely got the  _hello_  out of his mouth when Sora began. "I know we talked about this and you said if I was tired of fuckin random chicks, to just stop. So I did. I stopped Riku…fucking random chicks, and even  _not-random_  ones, you know like  _repeaters_ , but then you sent those pics and I thought I was gonna die! So I went over and they were there and I just…one and then her friend and I was gonna…"

"Sora! Stop!" Riku said trying not to laugh into his phone. "I appreciate what you're saying and I understand…I think…what may be going on."

"Really?" Sora said skeptically.

"Why don't you ask Ventus out? Take him out on a _date_ , Sora…a date like at a place that doesn't have a bed." Riku said as nicely as he could without thinking about the past.

"But you're fuckin him. I'm not…" Sora began on another tirade and Riku stopped him again.

"Sora! It's not like that. I'm with Roxas. When Ven is with us…it's not like  _a date,_  ok."

There was a silent pause and Riku was concerned when he didn't hear so much as a giggle.

"Fine." Sora huffed and then got quiet.

"Really?" Riku asked.

"Yeah….maybe. I don't know. I'm just a little confused about how things are supposed to go. I mean I see you and Roxas and it's really not different from dating a girl and…but the whole physical part of it…I just…I'm not sure about…oh just fuck it…"

"Sora. Sora! SORA! Brakes!" Riku laughed. "Why don't we talk at your dorm? I can head that way now. You can ask whatever you want and I'll answer as best I can…without visual aids."

"Ok fine…seems only fair since you started this whole mess." Sora snarked and giggled, then said goodbye.

Leaning back on the bench, Riku reflected while he prayed silently, holding his rosary.

* * *

Freshman year…

"Father! Father!" Riku looked up to see that he was being chased down by a brunette lacrosse player running at full speed. The closer he got the bigger Riku's eyes got. Believing that he was about to be tackled to the ground, Riku closed his eyes and began to pray as he stood near the quad late in the fall of his first year at St. Eraqus.

Content to listen to the sound of his own voice reciting the Lord's Prayer while he waited to be mowed down, he didn't hear the slowing of the slap of sneakers on concrete. "Father?"

Aqua eyes flew wide open because the brunette was right in front of him, standing still. "Oh um, yes?"

"Hi! I'm Sora Fair. I wanted to ask you if you're taking over for Father Luxord."

"N-no. I'm a student here...I'm a-a grad student. Riku Valentine." Riku stuttered. He had never seen eyes so blue and clear in his life, or a smile so genuine.

"Grad student wow...you don't look old enough to be a grad student. But then you don't look old enough to be a priest either. Where did you go before?" Sora said as Riku realized that he was chewing gum, very sweet-smelling gum.

"I went to...um..." Riku couldn't for the life of him recall where he had spent his previous 4 years of college as he stared into the blue eyes.

"Are you ok Father Valentine?" Sora asked concerned and began to wonder if Father Valentine was a stoner. "Do you need to sit down or maybe a drink of water or something? Have you eaten yet? Cause if you haven't I can..."

"Sora...um I'm fine." Riku said and smiled. "I was just a little distracted...by your eyes. They're very blue…that and I was afraid that you were going to run me down before...I was a little overwhelmed. Please don't take offense." Riku nailed it. Honesty. Humility. Kindness.

"My eyes..?" Sora stared at him wide-eyed, then grinned. "Ha! Says the guy with bottomless aqua pools! Are those even real?" The brunette squinted at him and leaned closer whacking his too-sweet gum a few times. "Either way they're pretty." He straightened to his original position. "And I wasn't gonna run you over. I promise."

Riku realized he had been holding his breath and tried to let it out slowly as Sora continued. "So what are you taking here?"

"I'm getting my masters in Theology and religious studies." Riku said softly.

"That's cool. I haven't declared yet but I wanna do something in science I think...biology maybe…or chemistry." Sora said as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Is...is it ok if we walk while we talk? I- I'm just on my way to the church." Riku said hoping the brunette would agree and walk with him.

"Sure! I need to light a candle for my grandma anyhow." Sora said as they slowly began to advance down the sidewalk. "So if you're not taking over for Father Luxord then will you be helping him?"

"Yes. I enjoy my duties and offered my assistance. I'm also organizing a soup kitchen in town...I was going to volunteer my services somewhere but realized that the town itself had very few options for the less fortunate." Riku was relaxing into the conversation like he had known Sora for years.

"I could help too...I mean if you want, cause back home I always helped with stuff like that and I was going to miss it, plus I really don't do well when I have a lot of time on my hands." Sora fidgeted and jogged a circle around the priest, resuming his stroll once he reached his side again.

Riku found that he had started smiling as he listened to Sora Fair speak and he was truly enjoying his companionship. "Of course you may help. I'd be happy to have you. I was going to speak to Father Luxord about it when you stopped me."

"Great! So...do you like being a priest? And how old are you anyhow? Do you like the school so far? I love it. I mean it's..." Sora chattered on and Riku listened and by the time they arrived at the church he already considered Sora Fair his friend. They grew closer as the year progressed and one very important thing he learned about Sora Fair was his apparent disregard for the personal bubble where his friends were concerned. The young priest ignored it as best he could and when he couldn't ignore it…well, there was always the bathroom.

Their sophomore year began very differently. "Father Riku! Hey Riku!" Sora ran and jumped onto Riku's back, hanging on for dear life. The priest had heard his approach and was prepared for impact. He laughed out loud as he grabbed the lacrosse player's thighs to hike him up. He had the summer to come to terms with his crush on Sora and was determined to be the best friend he could be without letting him know that he was physically attracted to him. Sora was a good guy and deserved that. Besides, no matter how pure his affection for the brunette, he could never act on it. He was a priest and that was reason enough.

It turned out that having good reasons didn't make it any easier when they spent late nights studying and talking, or when Sora came to confession and rambled about his sins of the flesh. Riku had done some confessing of his own back then, but only to Father Luxord.

Sora had talked to Riku about his friend Roxas from Radiant Garden University many times and without even knowing him, Riku could feel the jealousy eating at him. He tried hard not to feed it by praying and taking comfort in the fact that he saw Sora every day…not just at random times at the Greenway…and Sora was straight.

Still, jealousy was bad and he didn't want to discourage Sora from having other friends…he wanted do  _many things_ , but  _discourage_  was not on the list…not even in the ballpark. That summer he resigned himself to view Sora as a friend and nothing more. No more unrealistic fantasies. He was going to try.

Their junior year started off with much less tension and even though he didn't like to listen to details of Sora's escapades with the cheerleaders and sorority girls, he felt he could counsel him and remain unbiased. Riku had his first infatuation and had gotten over it without incident…he thought.

It took some soul-searching on the priest's part before he agreed to tag along to the Greenway to finally meet _him_...Roxas from Radiant…and that first meeting was disastrous.

Axel, Vanitas, and Roxas were quite baked and giggling up the path when Roxas looked up and saw them. "Sora!"

Axel grinned, "Look Vani, its Soraaah and he brought a snack!"

Vanitas giggled and the three of them leered at Riku making him uncomfortable in more than one way. He was wearing civilian clothes and obviously Sora hadn't mentioned that he was a priest...either that or they simply didn't care. They offered him drugs and sex in a round-about way that embarrassed him to the point of blushing…which only stoked the fire, so to speak.

The meeting was relatively brief and Riku was glad but as he walked past them to leave, the redhead purred, the tattooed one growled, and the blonde smiled. Riku shuddered.

He was quiet on the way back to St. Eraqus and immediately said goodbye to Sora, went to his dorm to shower...leisurely, and then went to the church to pray and ask forgiveness for his thoughts. For all that he felt he was missing by denying himself earthly pleasures, he also felt it was more than made up for by having Sora's friendship.

Being Sora's friend was easy but being alone with Sora was sometimes more complicated. "Sora. Sora. Sora!" Riku hissed. "Must you  _always_  chew gum?"

Sora looked at him innocently from where he lay, with his head resting on Riku's hard abs while he played with his phone, withering the priest's heart and making his jeans uncomfortable.

"Sorry..." Sora said before pushing his fingers between his lips and taking the gum out to wrap it in paper before tossing it away. Riku excused himself to the bathroom.

* * *

Sitting there smiling as he reminisced, knowing he should be doing something but not able to recall what that something was, he was jarred from his thoughts. Opening his eyes to see Sora's smiling face was no surprise. "I'll walk with." He said grinning. "I had to run down to the nurse and get some more…just come on."

The two strolled to Sora's dorm much like they always did, with Sora babbling about this and that and sometimes jogging in circles around Riku just to burn off some pent up energy. As soon as the door closed, Sora quieted and Riku looked at him with one raised brow and waited for the barrage of questions.

Sora opened his mouth and then closed it again. Made a face and then sat on the bed where he rubbed his face and sighed. Riku smiled and cocked his head.

Walking over to the small desk, he placed his bible down and the rosary he wore looped around his wrist. He always tried to be accessible to those who needed him and put them at ease, so he went over and flopped onto the bed jarring Sora. He fluffed the pillow, patted his stomach, and tugged Sora's jersey. "Come on."

Sora grinned and laid down with his head on the not so comfortable abs. This was definitely his comfort zone. Riku had always been willing to listen, no matter what he wanted to talk about. "Ok...I don't know where to start. Have you ever fucked a girl?"

Riku cackled "That's a pretty good place to start Sora, no I haven't."

"Then how do you know you don't like it?"

"I  _don't_   _know_  that I don't like it. I _do_   _know_ that I'm not attracted to girls at all." Riku said. "So it probably won't ever happen and I'm ok with that. The thought of it just doesn't appeal to me."

"Ok...so the fact that seeing  _you_  naked appeals to  _me_ , means I may like fucking a dude." Sora said rolling his head over and then shifting his body entirely to lay on his side and look up at Riku's face.

"My God...yes you could make that assumption." Riku said keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling while hoping Sora didn't see him blushing.

"So what's it like kissing a dude? Is it different than a girl? Cause I've been thinking about it some and I don't think I would like kissing a scruffy dude and the thought of facial hair makes me wanna retch. It would remind me of eating puss..."

"Stop!" Riku's hands flew to his face as his body shook with laughter. Sora watched him and smiled. He loved to get Riku tickled and blushing. The only thing he loved more was to get Riku flustered but since he had gotten involved with Roxas, it rarely happened anymore. He used to make a game of it sometimes, just to tease. It was going to happen today though, Sora thought and grinned wider, waiting for Riku to recover.

Clearing his throat, Riku said, "Kissing a guy is the same as kissing a girl and whether or not you like facial hair is your preference."

"Ok so...what about the sex. I'm not an idiot, I mean I know what goes where, but...it just seems very one sided in my head. I can't imagine what the other person would get out of it...maybe I should be asking Roxas since he's obviously takin it up..."

"Sora!" Riku squawked. "Apparently you've already thought about it enough to figure out what you're comfortable with, so we'll just go from there...and leave Rox's ass out of this unless you want other problems to come up."

Sora cackled. "You are so wrong for that! Fuck you! Getting hard thinking about your boyfriend's little fat ass while I'm trying to be serious and get answers about my sexual identity crisis and shit."

Riku was laughing uncontrollably and Sora had to move because his head was bouncing up and down making him laugh even harder. Soon they were side by side in fetal positions laughing, snorting and wiping tears.

"His ass is  _not_  fat." Riku whined and Sora squeaked "Yes it is!"

"Gotta pee!" Riku crawled off the bed and staggered to the bathroom. Trying to collect himself before going back out to Sora, he washed his face and tried not to look into the mirror for fear his laughing would start again.

Flopping back onto the bed beside Sora, he lay on his side facing Sora and tried to be serious. "Ok. Next question."

"You didn't answer me about the other one." Sora said chewing his lip and staring at Riku's nose and mouth. Before Riku could address his statement, he added, "You have nice skin."

"Thank you. Guys who like to bottom like it for their own reasons. Some like to be dominated, some like the physical sensations...of um...you know."

"You're blushing." Sora said.

"Yes I'm blushing...this is... _awkward_." Riku said smiling at Sora's big blue eyes.

"So…you can tell me I'm going to hell and why, but you can't tell me why guys like to have a dic.."

Riku reached up quickly and pressed his fingers across Sora's lips. "Google. It. Sora."

Sora nodded and Riku removed his hand and sighed, smiling again at the brunette. "What else?"

"You're pretty." Sora said sucking on his bottom lip.

Riku closed his eyes, wishing that the other would stop abusing his lips while he was so close to his face, and knowing that he was blushing yet again. When he opened them Sora was smiling. "Why do you get embarrassed with me?"

"Because...ugh…back when we first met, I had a huge crush on you...and I guess talking to you about this stuff just makes me remember that." The priest's eyes flicked from blue eyes to smiling pink lips.

"You had a crush on me?" Sora smiled as if that thought pleased him.

Riku nodded. "I did. But I never acted on it because you were my best friend."

"You've been the best friend ever...oh! Um..." Sora seemed to have hit a mental pebble and flipped his deck.

"What's wrong?"

"Will you let me kiss you?" Sora asked. "I want you to be my first…um…but, would that be like cheating on Roxas because if that would be like that then I don't wanna do it, but I wanna do it...you know...with you...kiss you...and the longer I lay here so close to you and all your pretty, the more I want to kiss you..."

"Sora..." Riku snapped softly. "You may kiss me."

Sora placed a hand on Riku's shoulder as he felt a hand on his waist. "But what if you don't like it...or what if I don't like it...or what if Roxas gets mad or..."

"Sora! Kiss me." Riku demanded in the softest tone he could muster. Sora bit his lip and tugged Riku forward gently. "Stop staring...it's creepy."

"But I like looking at you." Riku whispered, brushing his nose against Sora's. Something seemed to click in Sora's mind at that point and he hummed softly, returning the gesture, and brushing his lips across the corner of Riku's mouth. Riku began praying like a madman in his mind as he felt the plump lips brush across his. When he felt Sora's hand against his neck he parted his lips slightly just as Sora kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

The Greenway

9

 

Riku was enjoying the kiss that had started off gently and so sweetly, but had become something more only seconds in. Sora's hand on his neck kept him from backing off and he realized that he was developing a problem Sora would NOT want to deal with. Breaking the kiss even though he didn't want to, he looked into those blues and saw something unfamiliar. "We…I…"

Sora was silent as his eyes darted from Riku's eyes back to his lips and Riku realized that Sora had no intention of stopping.  _What the hell_ , Riku thought,  _it's Sora._

He tugged at his waist and that was the only encouragement Sora needed. He devoured the priest's mouth making him shiver. He returned the kisses hungrily as he felt the warm puffs of breath from Sora's nose as he began to pull back, only to advance again and brush warm parted lips across his cheek to his ear.

Riku's breath caught as light kisses continued to his chin and the grip of the hand on his neck tightened slightly, just enough to tip his head back a fraction so lips could ghost over his throat, stopping at the hollow between his clavicles to press a soft kiss. Riku was losing his inner struggle to stay faithful to Roxas. If it were anyone else…but this was… "Sora…S-Sora...stop."

Riku felt the lips spread into a smile against his skin and it was absolutely maddening. "I c-can't think w-when you do that?"

Slowly the hand that was on his neck slid up into his hair, and just as the priest was about to sigh in relief he felt a warm, wet kiss against his throat as the hand tightened in silver threads, tugging his head back.

"Fuck." Riku hissed and jerked their bodies together. "Sora!"

Sora hissed at the contact and nipped his throat before releasing his hair and tugging his face back down to his. Riku squeezed their bodies together as if to shamelessly say  _look at what you did to me!_

Sora closed his eyes as he felt the  _mostly_  familiar musculature from his chest to his knees and much to his shock, Riku's hands made their way under his shirt, caressing his back before dropping down to his ass to hold their bodies together.

Riku felt the curve and dip of the muscles that he had watched over the years and reveled in the novelty of it. Roxas' body was muscular but soft whereas Sora's was hard like his own and every movement could be felt beneath his fingertips.

Sora continued to plunder Riku's mouth, this time making him moan. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Sora pushed him back but not away, pressing him into the bed, kissing him and pulling at his shirt.

Riku wasted no time pulling Sora's shirt over his head and tossing it. He thought he saw a smirk at that, but when he felt Sora's hand at his belt, he forgot the smirk and helped him. After shoving the rest of their clothing out of the way enough to have proper contact, the rest was a heated tangle of limbs and moaning, kissing, panting, and cursing, as they helped one another find release.

When they lay panting in their tangled, half-shed clothes, Sora rolled bright blue eyes over to fix on aqua. "I feel like I learned a lot today."

Riku looked at Sora and smirked. "I don't know who should get the credit, the student or the teacher, cause I learned a few things myself."

Riku smiled and Sora giggled. "Like what?"

Riku cocked a brow and chuckled. "Like I definitely have a weakness where you're concerned…and I like it."

Sora smiled. "I like it too. I liked making you moan…just thinking about makes me wanna do it again. And the way your face looked when…"

"Sora…I get it. And seeing you like that was a beautiful thing…not something I'll be able to un-see…like ever." Riku muttered as he peered down at the mess pooled on his not very comfortable abs.

Sora sat up, still smiling and scooted off the bed to tug his pants up and let them hang loosely on his hips, unfastened.

"So are you gonna tell Rox about this? Cause if you do and he gets all pissed at me, I can kick his ass but I really don't want to."

"Yeah I should tell him…part of it anyway…the kissing part." Riku said as he started to reach for tissues by the bed.

"Sounds good to me." Sora helped him with the tissue then added. "Now get your clothes back on before something comes up again."

Riku giggled and got up to get himself together. "Did you dismiss me just now?"

"No..." Sora laughed before wrapping Riku in a hug. "I was just letting you know that your semi-naked body provokes me to lechery." He shoved both his hands down Riku's pants as he feigned helping him tuck his shirt just to cop a feel "…and after today semi-naked may include the baring of your wrists and ankles, upper arms, shins, forearms, fingers, toes, and teeth…hair too."

Riku cackled as he hugged Sora back and picked him up off the floor, giving him another kiss, a special one instigated by him, not for teaching, just because he wanted to. Standing him back on the floor, Riku smiled. "So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Sora said licking his lips and leering at Riku's body.

Riku watched him and cocked a brow. "You sure?"

Sora snorted. "Yeah! What do you want me to say? You're hot, you're a great kisser, you've got an awesome body, I wanna fuc..."

"Sora! Sora! I get it! We're good!" Riku laughed and said goodbye.

* * *

At home he showered and waited for Roxas. He worried about feeling guilty and kept telling himself that it wasn't that big a deal.  _Was it?_  He was sure that he had to do some soul-searching where the priesthood was concerned but maybe this Sora thing wasn't so bad. Maybe Sora would want…nah, that probably wouldn't happen.

Roxas arrived home happy but tired. He had filled in at the shelter for a volunteer that had stopped showing up. Since it was Saturday and the children were out of school, he stayed busy organizing basketball games and keeping them all occupied. They loved Roxas, and having grown up an only child, Roxas loved hanging out with them as well.

Riku made them dinner and they went to bed early. The priest didn't know if it was good or bad that keeping it all from Roxas was so easy. They had skipped mass again and he decided that he would go to Sunday mass as well as confession.  _Poor Father Luxord_.

Sunday mass was interesting to say the least. Sora joined Riku and Roxas after, as they stood outside. It was awkward…a little, and Sora was loving it. "So what are you guys doing later?"

"No plans, Sor. Ya wanna hang out?" Roxas chirped, clearly oblivious to anything that had happened the day before.

"Sure!" Sora grinned like he always did but he noticed the stoic priest by their side. "What's wrong Riku? Do you feel bad? You've been so quiet this morning…If you guys just wanna chill by yourselves today I can find someth…"

"It's fine Sora." Riku said with a smile…but it was his _Father_  smile.

Sora bit his lip and looked at Roxas who didn't seem to notice anything amiss. "Maybe we can invite Ventus over." Roxas grinned and Riku's face lost all emotion.

Sora smiled. "That'd be cool."

Roxas' eyebrows shot up and he giggled. "Yeah?"

Sora blushed and smiled. "Yeah." Riku rubbed his face and looked at Sora from between his fingers. Sora grinned.  _This is gonna be so much fun_ , the athlete thought as he turned back to Roxas.  _You're next bitch…_

"Great…Let's get going and we'll pick up some food on the way." Roxas decided and they turned to head to the parking lot.

"Can you guys go ahead without me? I wanna see Father Luxord for a minute. I'll be there soon." Riku said and Roxas nodded.

"Ok, Sor can we take your car so I can leave mine with Riku?" Roxas asked.

"No problem, I was going to drive anyway…didn't expect you guys to drive me home later." Sora smiled and waved to Riku. "See you in a bit." Riku smirked and turned away grumbling as he stalked back into the church.

Heading directly to the confessional, Father Luxord watched Riku enter on the left and sighed. On his way to take his place and hear the young priest's confession, he said a prayer for himself.

"Forgive me, Father…for I have sinned…yet again…and badly. It's been two days…DAYS, since my last confession." Riku said tensely.

Father Luxord recited a prayer but stopped short of the 'amen'. "You know the rest, and I'm almost afraid to ask…what is your sin?"

"I failed miserably at controlling myself with someone who wasn't my boyfriend and now…I feel like I've failed miserably at being a good friend as well." Riku admitted.

"Aaah…sins of the flesh…college boys and sins of the flesh…help me to understand- I gave you absolution for your relationship with another man because I feel that you truly love him, then you follow that by sinning with yet another man because…"

"Because I'm weak and useless as a priest." Riku grumbled. "I don't deserve to wear this collar any more than Roxas does…"

Luxord coughed and cleared his throat. "I beg to differ, Father Riku and frankly I am surprised more by your remarks of unworthiness than your confession of sinning with your best friend."

Riku looked at the screen separating them, shocked. "But I…"

"You are human. I am not excusing what you did at all. You are completely aware of the seriousness of your continued breaking of your vows…however…you are a young man trying to find his way and his place in an unfriendly world. Find your place Riku. If you love him, be with him…stop fucking around. If Sora, forgive me I know it's inappropriate but so is the better part of our conversation…if Sora wants to explore his sexuality, it's only natural that he would seek the comfort of his best friend."

Luxord kept his eyes focused on the small crucifix that dangled at the end of his rosary as he spoke to the young priest. "It's your place to be strong and do what you know is right. You failed him as well as yourself, and more importantly our Father."

Riku looked sadly at his clasped hands and felt ashamed. Father Luxord heard him whispering in prayer so he sat quietly and listened. When Riku had finished, the older priest heard a slight sniffle, then named his penance but instead of praying, he said quietly, "You know the drill…I want details…and use all dirty words."

Hearing a familiar giggle from the other side of the confessional, Luxord knew that young Father Riku would be ok.

* * *

In the car, Sora and Roxas briefly discussed Riku's dilemma. "I think he may just be having Father issues about the sex with Ventus. I don't know of anything else it could be…he hasn't said anything to me. I was beat when I got home yesterday afternoon and he was already there. Did _you_  see him here yesterday?"

Sora nodded as he drove. "Yeah…I saw him."

"Well did he seem ok to you?"

"I guess I mean…he was fine…he was Riku."

Roxas laughed. "Yeah…he's Riku."

Sora drove and they talked about his upcoming game. "Will you give me that candy out of the glove box? I feel kind of shitty right now…skipped breakfast." Sora asked innocently.

"Sure." Roxas opened the glove box and found the only candy he had was a strawberry-cheesecake lollipop. The blonde sighed.  _Fuck my life…just fuck it all._  He unwrapped it and handed it off, then prepared for the torture _. I won't watch…I just won't watch…_  Just because he had Riku, didn't in any way mean that he was immune to Sora's mouth.

Despite his lame attempt to ignore the mouth, Roxas watched dazedly as Sora molested the sucker while he drove. His head dipped lower and lower the longer he stared and Sora asked _…something about…something…food…something_   _else._  "Roxas! You're doing it again…stop looking at my mouth and listen."

Roxas snapped out of his reverie and nodded dumbly.

Sora pulled into the parking lot of a little mom and pop restaurant and hopped out. Roxas followed trying to wiggle his problem into a comfortable position. Picking up enough food for four, Roxas mumbled something about texting Ventus as they got back on the road. Sora smiled and began talking with the sucker stick flopping up and down in his mouth, the candy tucked neatly in his jaw.

Roxas was glazed over again as he started imagining what it would be like to kiss the candy coated lips or put his… _goddammit_.  _Sora knows what the fuck he's doing..he has to._

As if he knew what Roxas was thinking, Sora slurped loudly just as the sticky red drool was about to leak out of the corner of his mouth. Roxas slapped a hand over his eyes and the other between his legs and groaned "Fuck you Sora!"  _…personal foul, number 3, three minutes…_  
  


 

At the apartment Roxas tossed his keys down and Sora carried the food in, still occasionally slurping on the red lollipop. When his hands were empty he reached up to take the sucker from his mouth and made a small seemingly oblivious production of licking all the sticky off his lips while Roxas gawked.

"Sora! For fuck's sake!" Roxas snapped.

"What I do?" the brunette asked and then smiled deviously.

"You know exactly…fuck it…you were flirting with Ventus at the Greenway the other day, you fucking little shit. Get your ass over here and let me kiss you goddammit. I've waited long enough…years…my  _God_  Sora." Roxas grumbled, glaring.

Sora licked his sucker one more time on his way across the room to where Roxas stood. Stopping in front of the blonde he stared him down, holding his candy to his lips, smirking. Roxas tugged the wrist that held the sucker away from his mouth and slipped an arm around his waist. "You're such a fuckin tease."

Sora bit his lip as his smirk faded. Roxas' eyelids drooped as he looked longingly at the mouth he had obsessed over for so long. Before he could get closer, Sora surprised him by rubbing the candy across  _his_  lips as if to make them equally sweet. The sticky sucker tugged at Roxas' bottom lip and his tongue darted out to un-stick it.

Sora pulled it away and captured the sticky lips with his own. Roxas could have died happy at that moment. In his head he was Sora's personal cheerleader, skirt and all. The kiss was passionate but short and as soon as their lips parted, the candy went right back in but Sora didn't back off. Roxas only stared as Sora stood gazing into his eyes.  _What the fuck is he thinking? Did he like it? Did he hate it? Does he want to kiss me again? Why is he still standing here…holding me?_

_Sluuurp._

"Sora…" Roxas began but had nothing to follow it with because Sora removed the sucker abruptly and began walking him backward, kissing him again. The blonde had been caught off guard and tried to get his bearings as he heard the thunk of the candy hitting the garbage can as they passed it and felt the bump of his back connecting with the wall.

Roxas grunted and Sora pulled back to grin, then grabbed the blonde's forearms, pinned them on either side of his head. "Holy shit...Sora." Roxas breathed as Sora's grin slackened and his face became a mask of desire. Leaning forward he kissed Roxas deeply.

Everything became fuzzy in the blonde's mind at that point. His mental cheerleader had dropped his pom-poms and was touching himself and his very spirited pigtails tied with the school colors for St. E were drooping. But again too soon for Roxas' liking, Sora started to back off, sucking and nipping at his lips as he pulled away but kept him pinned to the wall. "Was that ok?"

The brunette asked so innocently that Roxas wanted to physically dissolve, but seeing a line to cross, Roxas Strife leaned his head back and groaned at the delicious pressure on his captive limbs and did what he did best. "No…no good...you should totally try again Sor."

Sora nodded slightly before attacking the blonde's mouth, tightening his grip, and shoving his knee between Roxas' legs. The blonde gasped as his arms were slid up the wall so that his hands met over his head. Not even sure his feet were still on the floor, all he could feel was Sora, and the lips he had waited so long to kiss were sweeter and softer than he had imagined.

"Goddamn..." Roxas hissed when Sora left his mouth to kiss his throat. Chocolate spikes tickled his face and he felt the pressure on his arms lessen before his wrists were gripped together by long deft fingers.

Sora returned his lips to Roxas' as he snaked a hand under his shirt and groaned. Roxas whimpered at the touch and as the sound left him, the brunette grabbed the tail of his shirt and shoved it up under his chin. Sliding his hand back down smooth pale skin, he stroked the fine blonde hairs below Roxas navel before sliding it across his hip and around to cup his ass and squeeze. The blonde whined and arched his back eliciting a growl of championship game proportions from his friend who ground him into the wall. "Sora!" Roxas gasped.

Slowly, his wrists were released as his neck and face were peppered with light kisses. Roxas was panting softly and he shivered when Sora nipped the skin of his throat before backing away slowly.

Roxas slid gracelessly down the wall to the floor, arms and legs limp. Sora watched what equated to a puddle forming from what had only a few minutes earlier been an upright, smack-talking, Roxas Strife.

After a brief pause Sora squatted down in front of his friend. "Was that better?"

"Fuck you Sora." Roxas croaked as he looked up at a smirking smile.

"Just because I don't have experience with guys doesn't mean I don't know how to kiss...and stuff." Sora said as he stood and began helping Roxas to his feet.

"I see that..." Roxas chuckled. "Please forgive my grievous error in judgement...and feel free to punish me for my insolence if you see fit...like ever...at any time...surprise me."

Sora giggled as he dragged Roxas to the sofa where he dropped him and walked to the table and began taking the food out of the bags. "You wanna wait for Ventus and Riku?"

Roxas mumbled, "No you can just fuck me now so I can die happy, my life goal fulfilled..."

Sora laughed and turned to Roxas who was still in the position he had been dropped in. "I meant to eat...food, Roxas."

"Oh no...we can eat...well you can eat...I'm gonna crawl to the bathroom and cry while I jerk off...I'll be right back." Roxas whined as he began to shift his weight only to flip onto the floor on his hands and knees dramatically.

"Now you're just being silly...and get up from there before you get fucked." Sora said only glancing up briefly from his plate.

Roxas stood and stretched before walking over to the table and opening his own plate. "Want to help me?"

"Eat or jerk off?" Sora asked with a smile.

Roxas glanced at Sora, then at the bedroom. Silently, the athlete closed his food again and stood, taking the blonde's hand. In the bedroom, they tossed their shirts and Sora chewed his lip as they began to shed their jeans. Roxas noticed his sudden uncertainty and squinted at him questioningly.

Sora shook his head and took Roxas' face into his hands and kissed him. Before Roxas became complete jelly, he pushed Sora back toward the bed and smiled deviously. Running both his hands down the athlete's body, he watched blue eyes close tightly as he gripped his erection. "Can I borrow this?"

Sora sat on the side of the bed and nodded slightly as Roxas hit his knees in front of him and shoved his legs apart. Threading his fingers through blonde curls as he watched, Sora smiled and then hissed, "Teeth Rox."

He felt the teeth again, just enough to seem like Roxas being a smart ass…which he was…so he fisted his hands in his hair and tugged. Roxas moaned around him and Sora smiled, eyes rolling back and fluttering closed.

* * *

Back in the den they collapsed onto the sofa, food forgotten. "Oh God, Sora." Roxas groaned.

"Would you stop? I didn't even fuck you." Sora laughed.

"But you will, right? I mean at some point?" Roxas looked at him in mock desperation making him cackle as they lay limply recovering.

"I guess, I mean you have a boyfriend…and he's  _my best friend_."

"I'll ask him." Roxas croaked as he rubbed his belly and watched the deceitful brunette lounge.

"You're such a slut." Sora snorted.

"Only for him…and you…and Ventus…I see your point."

They stared at one another for a long moment thinking about what had just transpired between them.  _I wish I didn't find him so mouthwatering…ugh…I'm such a whore_ , Roxas thought.

_I should tell him that he needs to go over to St. E and teach those sorority girls how to give head…nah_ , Sora thought. As they ogled each other, their gazes became more heated but then the doorbell rang making them both jump and giggle, the spell broken.

Roxas let Ventus in and they chatted with Sora as they sat down to eat. Halfway through the meal, he noticed that Roxas had been staring at Sora for an unusually long time and in a very odd manner. "Um Rox..." Ventus said.

Roxas snapped around to look at him as if he had forgotten he was there. "I'm sorry...what?"

Ventus laughed and Sora giggled. "He's not having petit mal seizures Ven, he just likes to watch my mouth."

"Hmm, I bet he'd like to do more than watch." Ventus said with a smirk.

Roxas grunted and glared at them both. "I'm sitting right here you know." He griped.

Sora winked and stood to toss his trash, taking Roxas' as well as Ventus', then they went to relax on the sofa and await their priest's arrival. Roxas checked his phone wondering what was taking Riku so long. He sighed when he saw there was no new text and Ventus hugged him close. "He'll be here soon."

Sora began to watch the two blondes talk quietly as his mind went back to the pics he had been sent. He grunted without realizing it and the brothers heard him and looked his way.

They pulled him over between them and once resituated, they began teasing him playfully with touches and whispers. Sora smiled and allowed them to trail their hands over his body and tug his legs apart. Minutes later, with a blonde seated on each thigh taking turns with the coveted lips, he vaguely heard the door open and close.

The swish of fabric and a low growl got Roxas' attention. Sora rolled his eyes up to see Riku standing behind the sofa looking down at the three of them, aqua eyes glistening. "Starting without me?"

Roxas reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. "You have some food..." Roxas pointed as Riku physically dragged him over the back of the sofa kissing him.

Ventus smiled, "I guess that means I don't have to share you now."

Sora smiled, "I guess..."

They snuggled on the couch talking about lacrosse and school while Roxas sat with Riku to chat while he ate.

"I saw some of your tattoos...they're fuckin awesome." Sora said tracing colorful designs on Ventus' arm.

"Thanks...I'll show you the rest some time, yeah?" Ventus smiled.

Sora beamed. "Yes. Say, when can I take you out? I have a game next weekend…a charity game…and its home but maybe if you're not too slammed with finals we could catch a movie or something?"

"Um, I had planned to  _go_  to the game actually." Ventus smiled as if daring Sora to deny that he was a great athlete. Sora must have thought it because he dropped his head grinning and mumbling about  _like_   _high school again_.

"You wanna do something after?" He asked sheepishly.

"Love to." Ventus smiled. "You know it's going to be a media circus again."

"You were at the Gigas game?" Sora asked about the scrimmage which had been two weeks prior.

"Yeah I was there, but I was talking about the Shadows game. That was insane. I didn't think I'd ever get out of the parking lot." Ventus laughed.

"You drove to that?" Sora was obviously trying decide if he was flattered or creeped out.

"Vani and I actually had an ink appointment in town before the game and Axel tagged along. We decided to hang around and watch the circus." Ventus laughed. "That and there's this player that I'm kinda hot for."

"Oh yeah?" Sora smiled and pulled Ventus over for a kiss. "Whoever he is, he's lucky."

* * *

Roxas and Riku had both stopped talking and were currently watching Sora and Ventus kissing on the sofa. Riku noticed first and nudged Roxas. "Hey, I got a confession to make."

Roxas looked at him warily then dropped his eyes into a hateful glare. "Whose ass do I need to kick?"

"Sora's." Riku snickered. "We were at school talking and he was asking me all these stupid sex questions. Then he asked me to be his first kiss...you know guy kiss."

"That's so sweet I could shit rainbows." Roxas cooed quietly. "But since you're sharing I will too. I kissed him today before Ven got here...he provoked me…with a sucker."

Riku giggled. "Provoked...I bet  _that_  was hard. Probably took hours...it's not like your mind doesn't have its own gutter zip code."

Roxas sputtered, "I can't believe you would say that about me!"

"It's the truth but really, I'm the worst...I'm a priest for crying out loud." Riku snorted.

Roxas made a face debating for a second then added, "At least you didn't blow him while you jerked after."

Riku tried not to laugh but the look on Roxas' face was killing him. "Come here baby and let me kiss you." He giggled.

"Fuck you Riku. It was moment of weakness." Roxas sniffed.

Riku leaned over and kissed him before whispering, "You know if it was anyone else, I'd be really,  _really_  pissed."

Roxas looked warily at the usually bright aqua eyes to find them darker and more threatening. Undeterred, because he was Roxas Strife, he pouted. "Yes Father."

Riku growled and smirked, "You'll pay for that later."

Roxas snorted. "Looking forward to it."

Ventus sat on Sora's lap with both hands in his hair. "I really need to go. I've got a thing over at the library. I'm not as smart as Vani…I have to work extra hard."

"I'm supposed to _believe_  that?" Sora smiled raising a brow.

"No…cause it's a bullshit lie. I'm actually tutoring some other students and I don't wanna hang them out to dry during finals." Ventus grinned as he began to get up.

Sora stood with him and wrapped his arms around him from behind as they walked to the door like a sluggish four-legged beast. Ventus grinned and blushed while Sora whispered into his ear. Stopping at the table, Ventus turned his attention to Roxas and Riku. "I gotta go guys, thanks for dinner and a show." He winked.

"Glad you could make it. Are you taking that leech that on your back?" Riku snorted and Roxas giggled.

Sora's head was down and he mumbled incoherently onto Ventus' shoulder. "He said fuck you guys…but he's staying. I have a study group at the library."

"Ok…we'll see you again before you go home?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. I'll stop by." Ventus said as Sora advanced them to the door.

"They're so cute together." Riku said and Roxas' eye ticked. "What's that about? They  _are_ cute together."

"Now that Ven is gone, can we play with Sora?" Roxas almost drooled.

"See? Gutter." Riku snorted. "Absolutely."

Roxas shivered. "Do you know how long I've…"

"Not as long as I have." Riku cut him off making him laugh.

"God Riku…I want him to fuck me…" Roxas hissed as he left his seat to straddle Riku's lap where he was wrapped in his strong arms and had his mouth plundered. The two were still kissing when Sora came back inside after saying goodbye to Ventus.

"Um, sorry. I can take off…" The brunette said as he went to get his jacket off the bed. Picking up his coat he was still smiling as he thought about the tattooed blonde, but when he turned to go back to the table and tell his friends goodbye he realized, much like Arnie Grape… _he wasn't going anywhere!_

Riku stood behind Roxas in the doorway, arms draped around his shoulders as they both leered at Sora. Sora stared at the two and dropped his coat making Roxas smirk and Riku smile as they went inside and closed the door.

Riku stepped behind Sora to hold him around the waist and whisper their intentions while Roxas began to undress him. Sora shuddered as Riku began to kiss his neck, holding him tightly against his chest. Riku was like a different person…here with Roxas…in the bedroom they shared and Sora was taken aback. The same priest who had been a giggling, blushing mess as they attempted to discuss sex was now whispering the most delicious things into his ear. "He wants to be your first…" Riku purred as Roxas unfastened his jeans and Riku deftly slid them down his hips. Roxas intercepted the jeans mid-thigh to tug them down and off as Riku continued, "…And I want to watch you fuck him…"

The blonde disappeared from Sora's slitted gaze but he soon felt the priest's skin being bared behind him. Riku continued the torturous hiss as his hands played across taught muscle and smooth skin. "He likes it rough Sor…don't hold back."

Having done away with his clothes as well, Roxas pulled Sora away from Riku to the bed, then turned abruptly and kissed him, pulling him down at the same time. He felt the bed move when Riku joined them, grabbing Roxas harshly and jerking him over on top of him. Sora stared at the two in front of him, Riku on his back, Roxas on his knees hovering over him…kissing him desperately.

The athlete flinched at the raw need of it all and instinctively reached for Roxas' clearly presented backside. Riku tossed a small bottle of oil at him, banking it off his pecs to get his attention, then glanced at Roxas' ass. Sora picked it up as Riku began to whisper to Roxas, kissing and biting his throat. Each time Sora touched the blonde he would shiver and as he prepared him, he whined and pushed back onto his fingers. "Fuuck…" Sora hissed shaking his head slightly, and Riku smiled.

Taking Roxas' hands from under him Riku stretched them toward the headboard of the bed and snapped "Hold that" then used his knees to spread his legs wider. Looking up at Sora's face he recognized the look he had seen before when he kissed him as he watched their every move. Sora blinked slowly and ran his hands up and down Roxas' body and stared into Riku's eyes. The blonde was stretched out forward with a death grip on the wood and leather of the bed as he chewed his lip in anticipation and looked down into the face of his priest.

Sora's hand disappeared behind Roxas once more making his legs quiver slightly as he gasped and groaned. Riku chuckled and looked up at Sora. "Break him."

Sora smirked and proceeded to do his level best to do just that. Riku refused to give Roxas any relief but when Sora reached down to do it, he didn't stop him. Soon Roxas couldn't hold himself up anymore so Sora hugged him to his chest pulling him away from the support of the bed, and sat back on his heels. Roxas cried out at the intense sensation of the change in position and Sora thought it must feel different entirely to the blonde because he began to mumble and curse and struggle.

Riku laughed softly, encouraging Sora as he watched his blonde panting and writhing at another's touch. Roxas reached back and grabbed for chocolate spikes, not to hurt but for something to hold. He mumbled, "Riku…fuuuuck."

Riku smirked, content to touch himself while he watched the two. "What baby? You wanted Sora to fuck you…isn't that what you said?"

"Y-yes…" Roxas panted as Sora continued to handle him roughly.

"You're neglecting your boyfriend." Sora hissed at Roxas as he released his hold around his chest but not the tight grip he had on his hip. Roxas fell forward and Riku caught him smiling. Groping between the priest's legs, he found what he wanted and swallowed him down, at the same time pushing back hard against Sora. Slowing his pace so he could watch and appreciate the new dynamic, he hissed at the look of ecstasy on the face of his priest.

Riku moaned at the hands of the blonde as Sora felt sweat begin to sting his eyes. Time seemed to have stopped as the sights burned into his brain and the sounds of the room echoed inside his head while he struggled to remain in control. Eventually the overwhelming tight heat of Roxas' body and the moans he drew from Riku as he shoved his legs farther apart, pushed him too near his breaking point.

Eyes locked with his priest and they reached their ends together. As soon as he could feel again, he realized Roxas' legs were shaking so he moved away from him allowing him to slump onto Riku with his head resting on his stomach. "Goooodddaaaaaammmmiiiiit." Roxas whined almost in a whisper.

Sora sat back and looked him over for bruises without touching and Riku saw the concern on his face. "He's ok."

Sora nodded and smiled crookedly. Riku winked at him and reached an arm up, beckoning him to lie down with them. Sora crawled to his side, stopping to look down into Roxas' eyes to find him smiling at him. Sora smiled back with relief that he hadn't broken his friend and reached a hand down to rub his abused backside. "Don't touch it." Roxas said and Riku laughed jiggling the blonde head of hair that rested on him.

"But you said…" Sora began as he lay down beside Riku to be cuddled.

"I know…and you were fuckin awesome…but now it sucks. Don't touch it." Roxas grumbled and Riku giggled.

Sora snuggled close to Riku and yawned. "We're a mess…and what about Rox?"

"What about him?" Riku asked yawning as well.

"Did he…I mean I know we did, but…"

"Oh yeah, right after you pulled him loose from the headboard." Riku snickered. "That fight…that was his breaking point…"

"Oh…I kinda thought but…I couldn't process…and at that particular moment I think I may have been temporarily blind…Is it ok if I sleep here, Riku?" Sora murmured sleepily.

"Yes." Roxas answered from his place on Riku's abs.

Sora smiled when felt Riku's arm tense around him, then slacken as he began to snore softly.


	10. Chapter 10

The Greenway

10

Sora woke in the night, disoriented and sweaty. Riku was half on top of him and Roxas had his hands and arms shoved underneath him. Wiggling free, he stumbled to the bathroom. The harsh light against white tile made him wince and he took care of his business while peeking through the crack of one eyelid. Turning the light back off, he was completely blind as he stumbled back to the bed…the bed… _maybe I'll go to the sofa_ , he pondered.

Eyes adjusting to the darkness he began to focus on the lightest thing in the room, Riku's hair. He couldn't help but smile as the face under the hair came into focus. He had always been so pretty. Looking over to Roxas, he noticed that he had shoved his hands underneath Riku during Sora's brief absence from the bed. Going around to the other side, he crawled back into bed. Riku would always be in the middle, he thought, no matter what the situation between him and Roxas. Apparently sleeping would be no different. Smiling, he lay his cheek on his priest's bare shoulder and dozed off.

Riku wiggled…he was wedged between Sora and Roxas and one of them was molesting him in his sleep. Shifting his hips and raising a knee, he intended to roll to his side, but the hand that held the jewels wasn't letting go. Sliding his own hand down in order to remove it, he hissed as the hand squeezed gently and Sora moaned in his sleep. Riku covered the hand that clearly belonged to the lacrosse player with his own and cut his eyes to the side to look at his sleeping face. He looked peaceful except for the occasional crease that formed on his brow, then faded away to flawless, tanned skin. That was his Sora.

After a few more minutes of fondling, Sora rolled away from his priest mumbling " _…fuck your foul…you're foul…foul this motherfucker…fuck you…"_  Riku snickered and rolled with his back to Sora's and collected Roxas into his arms, the blonde's grunting and whining completely ignored.

At roughly six a.m. the three had early morning, half-blind, bedhead, morning breath, still sticky from the night before sex, and then they all dragged out of bed and showered. Sora made his way back to St. Eraqus with Riku, and Roxas went to Radiant to study before a final.

In the library, he kept nodding off and after the third attempt at reading the boring notes, his head hit the table and he left it there. The library was entirely too bland in color and décor to inspire any kind of wakeful state in the blonde's opinion. He was soon dreaming of the Greenway and the crispness of the breeze that carried the smell of dying leaves. His power nap was interrupted by a familiar rapping on the table top. S.O.S. It was the lecherous scientist and his pet fiend.

"Hey Axel, hey Vani." Roxas raised his head and began to wipe the drool from his jaw where it had only just begun to puddle.

"Hello sunshine. How was your night? Ven had his study group so we're assuming you and the priest had the usual…each other." Vanitas grinned and Axel waggled his eyebrows.

"Why do you guys care?" Roxas grumbled.

"We don't we just want to know one tiny piece of info." Axel said while Vanitas smirked. " _Whatever_  did you do with Soraaah?"

"What do you mean… _do_  with him? I'm not feeding you guys. Forget it. Use your imaginations…I know those are healthy…well  _active_  anyway,  _healthy_  was the wrong adjective." Roxas said quietly.

They chuckled like the monsters they were. "We know Ventus was awfully happy when he came home…but he didn't want to play with us. We miss you Roxas."

The two sat down on either side of him and smiled as they leaned toward his face, each with a hand on his thigh, and began to whisper. "We miss those nights in knotted sheets…"

"And mornings of skipping class because we couldn't get enough of each other…"

"Dropping everything just to shower together…"

Roxas' eyes were going from side to side as he sat stiffly between them being reminded of his past affair while he pressed his hands into his lap. Dropping their eyes to his hands they continued.

"I miss hearing you cry sometimes Roxaaaas…" Axel sighed, his lips lightly brushing Roxas' ear.

"When I hurt all over and I'm still not satisfied…" Vanitas almost whined.

Roxas hissed. "Stop it."

"You really  _never_  think about it…about us?" Vanitas asked and flicked out his tongue to touch Roxas' ear.

"N-no…I don't. I have the priest." Roxas said with a little less confidence that he would have liked.

"Or does the priest have you?" Axel purred.

"What do you guys want right now? I need to study and now I need to jerk off too…thanks for that." Roxas grumbled.

"We just wanted to know what you did with Soraaah…we want to discuss it later while we're alone…without you." Vanitas hissed.

"Ugh…then will you go away?"

"Yes" they said in unison, smiling.

"He stayed with us last night." Roxas said not looking up because he knew they were sitting there looking at him like a couple of vultures. "He fucked the shit out of me-  _not literally Vanitas_ \- and I loved it. The priest loved it. He held me down this morning and let Sora plow my ass again. Are you happy now? Go away."

"One more thing…"

"How _is_  Soraaah?" Axel asked moving his thumb and index finger apart as if to indicate size.

"My intestines are in my esophagus, now fuck off." Roxas growled.

The two smiled at one another with sparkling eyes and slithered away from the table and back out into the corridor. Roxas sighed as he collected his books and hobbled off to the bathroom cursing.

* * *

Riku sat nodding at lunch in the caf. He hadn't intended to nap over his food but between Sora's nighttime groping and Roxas' shoveling hands, he hadn't slept well. Sora plopped down beside him and laid his forehead on the table top with a soft thud. Riku waited for him to speak but all he heard was the soft buzz of a snore. Smiling he folded his arms and dozed.

"Father Riku?" a feminine voice said. "Father Riku?"

Rubbing his eyes he sat up and looked into the face of one Kairi Connor. For some reason he was reminded of Sora's comment about kissing men with facial hair and he grinned a little bit too broadly, making the redhead's eyes get big. "Sorry Miss Connor. I was dreaming. What can I do for you?"

"I just thought I should wake you…I was the last person here besides you and Sora." She said relaxing at the soothing tone of the priest's voice.

"Thank you sweetheart. I probably would have slept the afternoon away." He turned to see that Sora had gone into full REM sleep and had a puddle of drool on the table under his face, hands still folded in his lap. He hadn't moved at all. "Sor…wake up. It's time to go."

Sora sat up to reveal a large red spot on his forehead and looked at Riku then to Kairi with only one eye open. She giggled and stood to leave. "Thanks Kairi." Sora said and she waved over her shoulder.

The game that weekend was a tough win and Riku and Roxas watched from home but Ventus watched from the stands. The charity game was to benefit a children's home and Sora was going all out. He loved playing in the cooler weather, but championships were always in late spring when it was usually hot. He ate the other team alive since he didn't have the usual heat fatigue sapping his energy…and a win was a win.

As hard as he played, Sora kept his fouls to a minimum but was wound tight after the game ended, as usual. He showered and changed quickly so he could meet up with Ventus and go out for dinner.

He soon realized that they had a lot in common. They talked about lacrosse and music and their plans for winter break. They talked about his upcoming graduation and moving on to the majors as well as Ventus' three more years at Radiant. Dinner was comfortable and fun as there were a few gawkers whispering about  _Sora Fair_. After dinner they went to the cinema where they talked the entire time, ignoring the movie completely.

Walking back to Sora's car, they held hands and were approached by a stuffy looking man holding a camera. "Hey you're Sora Fair!" The man immediately began snapping photos as he walked along with them, scrambling to get shots with their clasped hands.

Sora growled at the man who whooped with delight to have that famous scowl aimed at him. Ventus began to laugh at that, making Sora giggle. Turning to the paparazzo and snatching his camera, Sora deleted all the photos and held it to his chest. "I will let you take pics, but you will take good ones. Those were shit. Who do your work for?"

"The Midgar Times. Please don't break my camera." The man begged, no longer happy about his run-in with the lacrosse star.

"I won't break your camera, but you gotta get a decent pic yeah?" Sora said smiling as Ventus watched, truly amused at the athlete's odd behavior. Granted he didn't know Sora that well, he felt he was getting to know him a lot better at this moment.

"Ok…I'll take whatever shots you approve." The man said nicely. "My ass is on the line and I been waitin outside here in the cold for you to come out, just going on a rumor that you had gone in."

"Ok, ok. We pose, you shoot. You have until we get to my car." Sora said and Ventus noted the car was only a few feet away. He quirked a brow at Sora who winked at him and handed the man his camera.

"Are you shy?" Sora asked Ventus as he took his hand and looked into his eyes.

The blonde shook his head and smiled as Sora pulled him close for a kiss under the street light and the man began taking photos quietly. Sora still held hands with Ventus while they kissed but his free hand went under the back of his shirt, raising it enough for the photographer to get good shots showing off some of his extensive body art.

Ventus had put his free hand into Sora's hair but then slipped it down to his neck. Sora broke the kiss and hugged Ventus with both arms, laying his head against his hair lovingly and then his face split in a huge maniacal grin, very characteristic of his game face and he gave the photographer the finger before they walked to the car and got in. The photographer was laughing on the street as he tucked his camera away and hurried off in the opposite direction.

Sora pulled over at the first available lot and text his parents.  _Mom, Dad- I'm dating a guy. He's great but it'll be all over the news tomorrow. This is your heads up. Love ya._

Sora had let Ventus read over his shoulder and he snickered. "We'll be a thing now."

"We  _are_  a thing now." Sora stated confidently and then turned to the blonde. "Aren't we?"

Ventus did mental cartwheels. "Yes!"

* * *

The next morning Cloud was reading the paper with his morning coffee. "Wow…Sora's face and…that's Ventus! That's Ventus!"

Roxas phone rang and he freaked out. He rarely got calls so he grabbed it and seeing Cloud's name he panicked, not even saying hello. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Ventus was dating Sora?" Cloud asked tapping his foot on the floor.

"Jeez Dad, I'm doin great. Can't wait to come visit. Riku says hi…or he will when he wakes up…and for the record, I  _didn't know_ that Sora and Ventus were official. How did you come by this intel? Who is your informer?" Roxas loved to get his dad wound up.

"My informer is the Midgar Times, jackass." Cloud snapped.

Roxas bellowed "Riikuuuuu! Guess what?!"

Riku pulled a pillow off his head. "You won the lottery?"

"No…"

"Then all of that was unnecessary." Riku grumbled and pulled the pillow back over his face.

Having heard Riku over the call, Cloud smirked but Roxas ignored him and went to turn on the television and see if it had made the gossip news yet. Sure enough, there it was: a pic of Sora Kissing Ventus with his hand up his shirt and the copy read-  _ **Who's that Tattooed Blonde?**_

"Dad, I need to call Ven!" Roxas blurted.

" _I_  need to call him  _first_!" Cloud screeched, but Roxas had already hung up on him.

Roxas called Ventus screeching into the phone at his voice mail (apparently Cloud had beat him to it) and then called Sora who didn't answer either because he was out jogging.

* * *

In Midgar, amidst the excitement about Sora and Ventus, Cloud was preparing to have Riku and Roxas for a week of winter break. He knew his apartment wasn't much but it was home. His phone rang and he expected it to be Roxas calling back so he hit the screen without looking at the ID and said, "Look you little shit…don't hang up on me. I don't care how many boygasms you have about your little friend dating your brother…don't hang up on me Roxas."

He heard silence and then someone cleared their throat. He stared at the phone and a voice from his distant past said, "Strife, this is not your offspring calling, this is your general. How are you?"

Cloud continued to stare at his phone and hit the speaker button as he sank into his favorite chair and tried to catch his breath. "I'm um…General Valentine Sir, I'm doing well. How-how-how are you?"

"I am old, Strife." Sephiroth stated bluntly making Cloud relax at once and giggle. "And from the sound of that you haven't changed much at all. Still giggling like a school girl."

Cloud smirked at his phone but then Sephiroth continued. "If I recall that was the same  _giggle_  that got you stabbed once, am I correct?"

"Yes sir…good times, good times." Cloud said a little less cheerily.

"The reason I am calling is because my son and your son will be splitting their Christmas break between our two homes. I will be in town to do some shopping for the holiday and thought you might join me…if you're feeling festive, that is." Sephiroth cleared his throat again and sniffed.

"Yes…I'm really looking forward to seeing our boys." Cloud said, clearly over the initial shock.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Roxas. I dare say I have dozens of pictures of him already, sent to me by Riku, and there isn't a single one where his mouth is closed…reminds me of you in our youth." Sephiroth chuckled and Cloud snickered.

"That's Roxas alright…he has two speeds: on top of the world, and I want to die. Neither of those speeds is quiet…ever." Cloud snorted and Sephiroth laughed. He still had that booming laugh that Cloud remembered  _echoing through the halls of the hospital when he would visit, and rumbling through his chest when…but that was so long ago…_

"Opposites must attract as Riku is the quiet brooding type…being a priest was perfect for him. It allowed him the perfect excuse to be constantly, quietly miserable if so chose." Sephiroth pondered and again Cloud giggled as he envisioned a toddler-sized Riku brooding and dressed as a priest.

"So when should I expect you?"

There was a short silence, then Sephiroth said, "In about two hours."

Cloud almost pissed himself. "Yes sir! Do you need to be picked up a-at the airport sir?"

"No, but thank you. I'll be landing soon and going to my hotel before I head your way…I assume it's still your way, and drop the  _sir_. Where are you living now?"

"Same place, just quieter."

"Understood. See you soon, Cloud."

He stared at the phone and then hit his feet and began cleaning. When Sephiroth said 'drop the sir' and called him Cloud, he knew for sure this was more of a  _catch up on our lives_  visit than a  _we used to be military buddies dur-hur_ visit. He never thought this visit would happen…there had been years' worth of water under that bridge and  _what the fuck was he supposed to do with this? Where did this conversation even fit into his life?! This had been over for over two decades…hadn't it?_

One hour and forty seven minutes after Cloud hung up the phone he opened the door to welcome Sephiroth. Stepping inside, the general looked him up and down then hugged him and clapped him on the back. "You look well!"

Cloud smiled, "Well I quit drinking a few years ago and got my shit together...like you used to tell me I needed to do."

"Better late than never yes?" Sephiroth said still smiling.

Cloud had looked his general over as said, "You haven't changed at all...even the hair!" Cloud laughed, immediately at ease and falling back into their old rapport. "Come have a seat, or did you want to leave right away?"

Sephiroth walked to the humble sofa after giving Cloud his coat, and sat. "We have reservations but I never miss a chance to make Rufus squirm."

Cloud giggled in spite of himself as Sephiroth cocked an eyebrow at the sound but continued, "Have you seen his decrepit ass lately?"

"I only see him on the news and that's usually a promo photo that's probably fifteen years old or better." Cloud said sitting on the other end of the sofa, bending a knee so he could face Sephiroth. "Would you like something to drink? I'm afraid all I have is tea and water."

"Tea would be wonderful…even though saying so shows my age." Sephiroth grumbled.

"You drank tea even when you were young and would you please stop calling  _us_  old?" Cloud called out as he walked into the kitchen to start the tea.

"I'm older than you, Cloud!" Sephiroth called back.

"Not by enough to make a difference." As the words left his mouth he could hear an echo from his past-self saying those words to the same man, in a different living room, in a different time. Shaking it off, he continued. "Besides, I feel old enough as it is when I think about our kids graduating college." Cloud looked through his tea and opened his mouth to ask the general what tea he favored and then he remembered...  
  
  


"Tell the nurse to bring you some tea and stop whining. You're aggravating my condition." Cloud complained from his hospital bed, then coughed.

Sephiroth looked at him and chuckled as he sat gingerly on the bedside and took the blonde's hand into his. "I  _caused_  your condition...and you are recovering...and the tea here is piss."

"You don't have to hang around you know." Cloud said. "I'm getting better."

"Shut up Cloud. I'm here because here is better than there…and I will make sure you are ok before I fuck off back to the war...stupid bureaucratic bullshit...greedy fucking bastards...senseless Goddamn war." He began to pace.

Cloud watched him pace back and forth a few times and then stop abruptly to whip out his phone and make a call. "I want tea. Now. I'm at Midgar Medical. Yes that is correct. I know what your duties are and  _I don't_   _care._  Turks deliver tea if I tell them to." Sephiroth snapped, then quieted. "That would be lovely. Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later a dark-haired Turk with a ponytail came into the room and sat down a thermos and a teacup, bowed to Sephiroth and left. "You must try this tea Cloud. It's from Wutai and you can only find the authentic stuff is in the slums in sector six...unless of course you go back to Wutai."  
  
  


The kettle made Cloud jump and he quickly got a tin down with the special tea that he saved for his bad days. Making a tray he took it to the den where Sephiroth was wandering around the room looking at photos.

"He's  _just like_  you Cloud...look at that face." Sephiroth chuckled again "I bet he has a temper! Does he? All Riku ever says is  _'he's sweet he's beautiful, he's so good to me.'_  Not that he isn't all of those things, but he  _is_   _your_  child."

"Rox pretty much raised himself, Sephiroth. I drank a lot and was a terrible father. So terrible in fact that I recently discovered that I had another son I didn't even know about…he's eighteen." Cloud admitted, pouring their tea.

"I'm truly sorry...why did you never  _call_  me?" Sephiroth asked as he put the teacup to his lips. As soon as he smelled it, his green eyes darted to Cloud's face and he sipped then smiled.

"You were busy with your own family...and I really was  _not_  in a mind set to ask for help." Cloud said. "Tifa brought Roxas to me before he was barely a month old and never came back. It was hard...we struggled. The worst of it was he didn't even have me...not really. He's amazing and I don't for the life of me know how he managed it. He had everything in the world against him."

"He's  _your_   _son_ , Cloud. That is how he managed it." Sephiroth sniffed as if to say that it was quite obvious that Cloud was great and it was hereditary…without saying it, and then he redirected. "I can't believe you remembered this tea."

Cloud smiled. "I liked it too...I keep it around."

Checking his watch again the general finished his tea. "I think we've kept Rufus waiting long enough."

Cloud chuckled. "Alright. Wanna take the bike?"

Sephiroth barked out a laugh. "I'm old Cloud, I'm not senile."

* * *

They ate at the restaurant on the roof of ShinRa tower with Rufus ShinRa himself. He had undergone so much cosmetic surgery that Sephiroth called him Joan Rivers, effectively pissing him off. But that was how they were, so it was just like old times…except in old times, Cloud wasn't allowed to be there. Back then, Cloud was a secret. Now they were viewed as old friends whose kids were dating and that's exactly what they were, not like back then.

"You seem to have recovered nicely Strife. As I recall you had a life-threatening injury and there was a time we thought you would be a casualty of war like so many others." Rufus said. In truth he had no idea who Cloud was but when Sephiroth informed him that he would be joining them for dinner, he had one of his people do some research and brief him before he went up.

"Yes sir. I recovered nicely." Cloud repeated Rufus' own words and Sephiroth turned his head away smiling.

Dinner was casual and friendly and there was no more talk of ShinRa business or war and Cloud was happy to listen and share as they discussed children and being older.

"It still amazes me Sephiroth, that your son became a priest…it just seems ironic…my best general and most efficient killer fathers a priest." Rufus chuckled.

"Make no mistake Rufus, he got his love of all things Catholic from his mother. Once a killer… always a killer." Sephiroth mumbled and Cloud saw a familiar sparkle in his eye.

"I was sorry to hear of Cissnei's passing." Cloud said.

"Thank you Cloud. I am grateful every day for the gift you sent to us…the tree. Riku and I planted it…let me show you." Sephiroth scooted closer to Cloud and showed him a picture on his phone. "I took this right before I left because I wanted you to see how big it has gotten."

Cloud looked at the willow tree covered with different colored pieces of cloth, tied in bows. "It's really big…what are these?"

"Riku has his God and I have mine. These represent special occasions that have come and gone since she passed away. There are also some for prayers…Riku still adds a ribbon when he is home for summer on her birthday and since he has been away at school, I add one for him every year on mother's day." Sephiroth sighed. "I attend mass at the behest of my child but I find my God and my peace there, under that tree."

"That's beautiful, Seph." Cloud said quietly. Sephiroth smiled at hearing the old nickname resurface and for a moment they were sitting under a different willow tree, hidden away from the world.

"I want to see!" Rufus squawked and the two laughed. After sharing photos of their children, all boys, they discussed their college years and career paths.

Riku of course was a priest, Roxas still deciding but had offers from different laboratories and research centers. Rufus' sons were going to take over his businesses of course and Cloud spoke up to add, "I recently found out that I have another son."

He explained to their surprise how Ventus had ended up at the same college as Roxas and was actually currently dating Roxas' best friend…Zack Fair's kid. "I saw that in the paper!" Rufus crowed.

"Ventus was adopted as a baby by Aqua and Terra Xehanort. His brother Vanitas is a friend of Roxas' from college as well. They didn't see the resemblance as clearly until the two were side by side. It's disturbing." Cloud said as he showed them the first photo he got of the two blondes. They both gasped and Sephiroth laughed and patted Cloud's shoulder. "Nice genes."

Dinner continued with discussion of Zack and Aerith and many others. When they parted ways with Rufus, Cloud asked Sephiroth if he would like to come back for a cup of tea before going to his hotel. "I don't want to put you out but…you could come to the hotel with me to have tea."

Cloud smiled. "That sounds nice…I'd like that." He felt like a kid again and thanks to years of mako injections that Rufus never bothered subjecting himself to, Cloud and his general appeared much the same as they had decades earlier.

* * *

Riku and Roxas were all packed to go as they said goodbye to Sora and Ventus, then headed to Midgar. "I'm excited to see Dad." Roxas said and Riku nodded. "Me too. When I told my dad we were coming here first I thought he might bitch about it, but he didn't."

"That's a good thing I guess." Roxas mumbled.

"That's an  _unusual_  thing." Riku snorted. He picked up a newspaper and flipped through it while Roxas drove. "Oh for fuck's sake."

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Dad must have been planning to surprise me...by being in Midgar when we get there…guess he'll be staying at ShinRa Tower…" Riku said as he read the short article in the social section of the paper, accompanied by a photo of the two having dinner with Rufus ShinRa.

"Lemme see." Roxas craned his neck to see but then pulled in at a service station to get gas. Looking at the picture before getting out of the car he hummed and mumbled. As soon as he returned to the car and his ass touched the seat Riku said, "What was that about?"

Roxas giggled. "I said…you definitely got your hotness from your dad."

"Yeah? Well…ditto you." Riku chuckled. Roxas laughed and they carried on to meet their fathers for the holidays.

* * *

Sora walked into his parents' house, dropped his laundry and went to the kitchen where he knew they would be. Aerith was cooking and Zack was sitting at the island drinking coffee. "Sora!"

They both hugged him and then Aerith pointed to the newspaper. "Really Sora!"

"It was just a kiss for the paper dude…well, it wasn't  _just_ for him, but we staged some pics for him so he would look good at work. I wanted to show off Ven's tattoos too because they're beautiful and everyone should know that I'm taken." Sora blurted as he sat down beside Zack who had stopped, mid-coffee-sip.

"I thought you were  _kidding_ …about…" Zack stuttered and Sora turned to Aerith who was frozen in place.

"Why would I kid about that?" Sora asked as if he didn't know these people posing as his parents and they apparently didn't know him either. "Seriously…why would I?"

Zack couldn't close his mouth to make words, but Aerith had no problem with it at all. "Because our biggest worry since you hit puberty was you getting some girl pregnant because you couldn't keep it in your pants!"

Zack held up a finger, but she continued waving her spatula. "Every time you go to the doctor for your physical they test you for STD's…at OUR REQUEST! I DON'T think you realize how many girls you have HAD SEX WITH! AND NOW…WHAT HAPPENED SORA?"

Sora rubbed his face and Zack said, "It's just a shock son…you have always had girls follow you around and never minded, well…I'm just saying…help us understand."

"Help you understand…" Sora repeated and Aerith went off on another tangent.

"YES SORA! TELL US HOW YOU CAN GO FROM CHASING GIRLS TO CHASING BOYS?! WHAT WILL I TELL PEOPLE? I HAVE BEEN DODGING PHONE CALLS FOR DAYS BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. WE THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING, BUT WE DIDN'T KNOW FOR SURE! WHAT DO I SAY TO PEOPLE SORA?!"

Sora stood up and started toward the door but then he paused and turned to look at both of them and sighed. "Say whatever you want, Mom. Say it's like reaching the end of the internet…Sora fucked ALL the girls and now he's STARTING ON THE BOYS!"

"That escalated quickly…" Zack said, finishing his coffee as he watched the back of his now famous son's head rounding the corner before giving the front door a slam.

* * *

Sephiroth had a nice room and he and Cloud chose to sit by the fireplace to have their tea. They were quiet for a time, neither knowing exactly what to say or not to say. Finally the general sighed and said, "I'm sorry that you had such a hard time raising Roxas. I had no idea. I should have at least come out to check on you from time to time."

Cloud was staring at his tea. "It wasn't your problem Seph. You had a wife and kid before I managed to wreck my life. I told you when you helped me move to Midgar that you should move on. The whole time I was in the army, you coddled me and took care of me when you didn't have to. You were a general, not a babysitter."

"I thought I made a rather good babysitter." Sephiroth snorted making Cloud laugh.

"I guess you did at that…but you didn't have to."

"I did what I wanted…still do…unless you count going to mass. I do that for Riku." Sephiroth stated and quirked a brow at the last statement.

"Did you not ever think of re-marrying?" Cloud asked in passing.

"No…never once. When Cissnei passed, that was it for me. I had given too much of myself away and when she was gone, the only other person I trusted who had a piece of my heart, aside from my son, was here in Midgar with a life of his own."

Cloud's heart dropped to his feet and he felt his eyes begin to sting. Biting his lip, he sat his tea aside because he didn't trust himself not to spill it. "How can you say that?" he asked softly, not meeting Sephiroth's eyes.

"I can say that because it is true." Sephiroth stated bluntly, then added, "But I was determined not to interfere with your life any more than I already had…"

"I was just a dumb kid…" Cloud said finally raising his eyes to see the placid face and slowly blinking cat-eyes staring at him.

"You  _were_  a kid…but you were smart, too smart for your own good. You saw right through me and gave me what I needed to be human." Sephiroth stood and approached Cloud's chair then reached for his hand. Cloud sighed but he knew exactly what he was going to do _…fuck my life…_

Taking Sephiroth's hand, he stood and allowed himself to be wrapped in a warm hug. Sighing against the general's chest, he closed his eyes as he felt a hand pressing his hair down and a kiss was placed on his head. Cloud giggled and Sephiroth chuckled as the blonde returned the hug and they stood by the fire enjoying the familiarity of each other and remembering days long passed.

Soon they said goodnight but planned to cook for their boys' homecoming and Cloud went back to his small apartment with a peace that he hadn't felt in a very long time; a peace that can only be felt when you are with a kindred spirit.

* * *

The next evening, Riku and Roxas walked in unannounced at the apartment to find their fathers cooking and chatting. They both turned around at the same time to see their boys standing with their mouths open. "Surprise." Sephiroth said smiling. Cloud giggled again and went back to stirring the bowl of  _whatthefuckever_  he was cooking. "Close your mouth Roxas…you look like a goldfish."

Roxas' jaw snapped shut and he elbowed Riku making him jump. As soon as he was out of his stupor, he almost skipped across the kitchen and hugged Sephiroth proclaiming, "Best surprise ever!"

Roxas laughed and went to Cloud. "What's cookin pop?" then kissed the side of his head.

Cloud grinned. "Sephiroth and I decided to make your dinner instead of taking you out."

"Cool." Roxas swiped his finger through the batter in the bowl and licked it and moaned. "Fuckin awesome."

Riku then dragged Sephiroth around and said. "Dad this is Roxas, Rox this is my dad Sephiroth."

"Nice to meet you sir." Roxas stuck out his hand which Sephiroth took after dusting his hands on his pants.

"Nice to finally meet you Roxas. You are the mirror image of your father when he was your age."

Riku stood behind Roxas and wrapped his arms around him propping his chin on top of his head as Cloud glanced back smiling. "Good to see you again Riku."

"Good to be back sir."

Cloud grunted. "Father Valentine…"

Riku laughed and Roxas giggled and Sephiroth gasped. "He sounds just like you!"

They all laughed and Cloud looked at Roxas and said, "I don't think he meant that in a good way Roxy." They all laughed harder. Christmas was going to be interesting this year.


	11. Chapter 11

The Greenway

11  
  


Roxas and Riku got dish duty so Cloud and Sephiroth went to the den, leaving them to it. "They seem a lot closer than I expected." Roxas said.

"Yeah, I agree. Dad never talked much about the military unless he was chewing my ass for something." Riku snorted.

Roxas made his thinking face as he dried the last of the dishes. "I wanna grill Dad about their army days…they just seem so chummy. My dad is enough of a shithead that if they were friends at all, I'm sure they got up to no good."

"Let's do it! Dad seems relaxed enough around Cloud not to spaz if I grill him a little. It might be fun." Riku said quietly.

The two stepped into the den to find two sleeping dads. They were sitting on either end of the sofa, Cloud with his head back, mouth open and Sephiroth resting his chin on a pillow that he was hugging. Riku and Roxas started laughing quietly but not until after they had taken pictures.

"Wake up Dad, we need to talk." Riku said quietly near Sephiroth's ear.

Sephiroth grunted and mumbled, "I already know you're gay and I've paid for your last year of school…what is so important that I can't have my nap?"

Riku grinned as his eyebrows shot up and Roxas giggled but muffled it as best he could.

" _What's so important_  is that I wanna spend time with you…that, and you're not at home right now so the fact that you're sleeping is kinda rude." Riku said with a grin and Sephiroth's eyes popped open.

"I apologize…" He looked over at Cloud and started smiling. "Please don't wake him just yet."

Riku and Roxas looked at one another and Roxas nodded as he watched Sephiroth take out his phone and take a photo of Cloud sleeping. "Alright. Thank you."

"That wasn't creepy at all…" Riku said.

Sephiroth sighed. "How many photos do you have of Roxas sleeping?"

"A few…ok a lot but he's so cute when he sleeps. Cloud looks like he's about to sneeze." Riku said and Roxas giggled but stopped it by slapping his hands over his mouth.

"Besides," Riku added. "Roxas is my boyfriend."

"Oh for ffff…this is why I wanted it." Sephiroth accessed some of his older files and showed the boys a photo of a much younger Cloud, sitting on a black sofa in the very same position. They both laughed and Cloud mumbled in his sleep. Sephiroth shushed them and they looked at him like scolded five year olds. "Roxas I'm sure you're aware that he talks in his sleep."

"Yes sir." Roxas whispered. "Usually about chocobos or fighting."

Sephiroth laughed quietly and as he did Roxas took in the whole picture of the tall general with his long silver hair. He was graceful despite his size and seemed gentle in the way a cat did until it fucked you up with its claws.

Sephiroth cleared his throat and nodded at the boys then winked. "Private Strife! Do you think this is daycare and you get to have nap time?!"

Cloud jumped off the couch and stood at attention before his eyes were even focused. The second they were, he scanned the room quickly and then his eyes settled on Sephiroth who stopped laughing abruptly.

"Oh shit!" Sephiroth said as he hurdled the sofa. He spun around just in time to catch Cloud who had put one foot on the sofa and launched himself at the fleeing general. Cloud was choking him as he laughed. Sephiroth looked like a madman holding a demonically possessed doll.

Riku and Roxas were falling all over one another, howling and screeching. After a few minutes Cloud was laughing as well and the choking ceased as Sephiroth hugged him, rubbed his back, and stood him back onto the floor. Their boys were still in stitches and Roxas had tears streaking down his face.

When they settled back down there was a banging from the downstairs apartment and someone yelled. "Keep it down up there!"

Sephiroth stopped smiling. His face went blank and Riku mumbled, "Uh-oh."

The general straightened his cuffs and said, "Please excuse me. I'll just be a moment."

Before any of them could speak he was out the door and down the stairs. Roxas bit his lip. "Riku…your dad is so fuckin hot. I mean…if he liked little blonde boys, I might have to offer him my soul or something."

Cloud slapped the back of his head. "Shut up."

Riku snickered as Roxas rubbed the back of his head. They quieted to try and hear what was being said downstairs but all they could make out was mumbling voices. Sephiroth breezed back into the apartment and smiled. "Sorry about that. I just…apologized to the neighbors."

Cloud quirked a brow and said, "Should I expect a gift basket at my door tomorrow?"

Sephiroth grinned like a fiend. "Possibly."

Roxas beamed at Riku who rolled his eyes and smiled. "Dad…I think Rox has a crush on you."

Sephiroth turned his attention to Roxas who smiled and blushed, making Cloud cover his face with both hands. "Little Strife…is that true?"

"If I say yes, what do I get?" Roxas asked with a huge grin and expectant eyes.

Sephiroth roared with laughter and patted his head. "It's a danger for there to be two of you in the world at the same time…oh I forgot the new one, 3 then! We're all doomed to pretty blonde boys with huge adorable blue eyes. Riku I have to say you have your hands full with this one."

Riku nodded. "Yes, I do."

Roxas scowled and pouted. "Well if your hands are ever _too_  full, you can just let your dad have the overflow, because I _promise_  you I could…"

Riku clapped his hand over Roxas' mouth and blushed. Sephiroth laughed harder and Cloud walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Sora stared at his phone. He wanted to text Ventus but just because he had a shitty homecoming didn't mean he wanted to burden his brand new boyfriend with it. Sighing he took in the familiar sights of home and relished the chill that the air seemed to hold when he was on the water. Soon there was a text from Zack _: where are you?_

Sora looked across the lake from where he sat in the small boat he used to take out fishing. There was Zack in their back yard looking around scratching his head and holding his phone. Sora sighed and text back:  _Coming._

Dinner was tense and quiet in the Fair home. Dinner hadn't been this quiet and tense since Sora was 16 and had gotten caught having sex with his biology teacher. He scraped food around on his plate, glancing up at the wall calendar that mocked him by shamelessly revealing that he had three more weeks of this to deal with. "I'm moving out." He blurted.

Zack looked up and Aerith gasped. "No you are  _not_! Go to your room."

Zack chuckled, "Hold on now, both of you. First of all Aer…he's old enough to move out if he wants. Second, Sora I want you to think it through before you take off. That's a big step and I want you to be prepared…don't move out just because you're angry."

"I'm not angry Dad, I'm disappointed." Sora said calmly still eyeing his mother who was getting redder by the second.

Zack smiled and said, "Your mom and I want to talk to you Sor, not fight with you."

Sora nodded. "Ok, we can talk but no screaming. If she screams at me Dad, I'm  _going_  to leave. I can spend the holidays somewhere else."

"With him?" Zack asked flatly.

"I haven't asked him, he didn't invite me, and I don't want to impose on his family plans, but if I told him about _this_ , he's the kind of guy who would drop everything to be with me." Sora felt pretty sure that Ventus would do that. They hadn't been together very long at all, but he knew there was something there…something more than just someone he wanted to sleep with.

Zack nodded and they cleared away dishes and moved to the den where Aerith joined them, carrying her Bible. Sora sighed.

"Sora...I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was wrong." Aerith said not sounding sorry or wrong. "I want to ask you...how long have you been seeing this  _boy_."

"Not long, just a couple weeks." Sora had no idea where this was going but he didn't trust it.

"How old is he?" She asked.

"18" Sora answered confidently. Aerith and Zack both gasped. "What?!"

"Do his parents know?" Zack asked.

Sora pointed to the newspaper. "If he didn't tell them, they know now."

"Don't you think they might be upset that their son is dating a 22 year old college senior when he is barely out of high school?" Zack asked.

"Did you see those tattoos Zack? It's obvious they  _don't care_  what their son does." Aerith sniffed and Zack nodded. "Does he use drugs?" She asked, looking closely at Sora as if she was trying to detect a lie.

"No. Ventus Xehanort, 18 year old freshman at Radiant University does  _not_  use drugs." Sora said politely.

"Sora don't take a tone with your mother." Zack snapped. "How did you meet him if he doesn't even go to your school?"

"He's half-brother of my friend Roxas who also goes to Radiant." Sora said trying his level best not to  _take a tone_.

"That's Cloud's kid? We should have known." Aerith threw her hands up but Zack remained quiet. "Well  _that_  explains a lot." Aerith said with a look like she just smelled garbage. "I guess Cloud let him get all those tattoos without a thought of his duty as a Christian."

"Cloud just found out about him…he's adopted." Sora rubbed his face. "Look, if you guys don't approve, then say it and let's get on with this. I'm not going to sit here and give you Ven's life story if you're just going to judge him and throw it back in my face. What's so bad about Cloud anyway? Roxas has been my best friend for years and I've met Cloud...he's great."

"He is." Zack said and Aerith almost screeched but then she reined it in. "Sora we just want you to realize that you're very much in the public eye now and we don't want you to do anything you'll regret later." Zack tried to explain.

"Cloud Strife is a scourge and so are his offspring. There it is! I said it!" Aerith snapped.

Sora sighed, then took out his phone and called Ventus, not moving from his chair. "Hey Ven, how's your homecoming?"

Sora hit the speaker button and lay his phone on the coffee table between himself and his parents. Ventus' voice came out from the phone. "Good so far. Axel came home with us and he and Vani are out shopping. How's yours?"

"I'm being grilled by my folks about the picture in the paper...and you." Sora said.

"Really? I'm sorry Sora...I don't want to cause problems between you and your family." Ventus said sounding a tiny bit devastated as he thought he was about to be dumped.

"You're not the problem, Ven. I am." Sora said looking at them.

"You're not a  _problem_. You're awesome! You've done well in school, not to mention getting that sweet contract with the Midgar Zoloms. You're kind, honest, and generous to a fault…don't think I don't know about what you did for Zidane. You're loyal to your friends and your team and you're always at mass...what's not to love?" Ventus said and it sounded like he was smiling.

Sora stared at the phone. "You didn't say hot."

Ventus laughed making Sora smile. " _Incredibly_  hot! Don't let them make you feel bad baby...is it because I'm a guy?" Ventus asked and there it was.

"Yes." Sora answered simply as he watched Zack blush as if he was ashamed of the way he acted about this voice on the phone who was very obviously crazy about his son. Aerith was undeterred. "Hello Ventus, this is Sora's mother, Mrs. Fair."

"Hello Mrs. Fair. I'm sorry you don't approve of our relationship." Ventus said politely then added, "Sor, you could've told me that I was on speaker."

Sora snorted. "I just wanted them to hear you the way I hear you. Honest. I miss you Ven."

"I miss you too. Think you can come out before break is over? Axel's staying here with Vani so you could come stay with me." Ventus said but before Sora could answer, Aerith said, "Oh good Lord…is his brother gay too?"

There was silence and then Ventus said, "Let me put you guys on speaker too."

They heard a little noise confirming that there were others around them Ventus said, "Mom, Dad, I have Sora and his folks on speaker. Say hi."

A chorus went up, "Hello Fair family!" Making Zack smile in spite of himself.

Sora smiled and said "Hi everyone."

"Mrs. Fair," a female voice said, "My name is Aqua and my husband is Terra. We'd be happy to have you all for dinner if you're ever in town. Ventus is just smitten with your Sora and we can't wait to meet him!"

"Um...well we don't get that way much but thank you." Aerith said curtly, having no intention of making any introductions or being on a first name basis with the Xehanorts. She was happy to remain 'Mrs. Fair' to the gaggle of heathens on the other end of the call. Mumbling could be heard in the background and then a man's voice- Terra said, "They what?"

Ventus was shushing, then the man's voice said chuckling, "Don't shush me boy. If they're a bunch of backwater rednecks, we can't change that. But what we  _can_  do is make sure Sora feels loved and accepted when he's here...you asked him didn't you? What did he say? (Silence) ok ok. Well whenever he wants to come is fine."

Aqua came back clearly speaking to the phone. "Mr. and Mrs. Fair?"

Terra could be heard in the background. "Aquaaa...be nice."

"Shut it!" She hissed then continued. "I'm sorry you feel like you do...I'm sorry for Sora. Are you there baby?"

"Yes ma'am." Sora said.

"We're happy that you and Ventus are together and we'd love to have you for Christmas."

Sora heard Ventus say "Thanks Mom."

"Thank you Mrs. Xehanort." Sora said kindly.

Aerith interrupted, "Wait just a second! You're having Christmas with your family young man. You can get back to  _doing whatever you do with that little boy after Christmas!_  You are  **expected**  at church and I further expect you to  _answer_  for that picture in the paper!"

"I loved the picture!" Aqua cooed, purposefully trying to agitate Aerith.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Aerith said. "And I guess you  _love_  all those tattoos your son has as well!"

"Yes I do! Both my sons are free to express themselves in a healthy manner! Their tattoos are far more attractive than the scars you are leaving on your son by not accepting him for who he is!"

Sora heard Terra say, "Here we go..."

"Sora is welcome in our home any time and we will not judge him, or you either for that matter. All the members of our family are free to love who they love and free to believe in  **whatever god they choose or no god at all!** " Aqua said louder.

Aerith gaped as she clutched her Bible and Sora chuckled, "I  _would_ like to attend morning mass tomorrow but after that, I'd love to spend some time with you guys."

He heard Ventus whoop and then more voices came into the din. He recognized them to be Axel and Vanitas chattering with the Terra. Soon there was giggling and a deep sultry voice said, "Soraaah...You're coming to Exxxmas here...with us?"

"Hi Axel." Sora giggled. "Yes I am."

"Soraaah...we can't wait until you get here."

"Hi Vanitas." Sora laughed. "You guys are so creepy right now."

"Why? Because we want to  _eat you up_? Because we watch the lacrosse training videos like porn... _to see that sweet aaaasssss_? Or it's it because we stole one of your shirts from the campus laundry room?"

"It was diiiirty..." Axel purred.

"Sooo dirty..." Vanitas hissed.

"Creepy guys...truly...and I better not see that shirt up for auction online." Sora said and all he heard was laughter over the phone. Zack sat with his head in his hands with Aerith hissing at his ear, shaking her Bible.

"We can't sell it now…it's been soiled…" Axel's voice sounded comically regretful as the Xehanort home erupted in peals of laughter again.

The call ended and Sora stood to go to bed. "Goodnight, I love you guys."

"There's no need for you to go to mass in the morning." Aerith said and Sora stopped his retreat.  _That_  hurt his feelings. He had dedicated so many years to helping the church, to feel unwanted by them was as bad as being shunned by his family. Deciding there was nothing more to be said, he jogged upstairs.  
  
  


Riku's phone buzzed and he looked at the text from Sora and showed it to Roxas. Roxas scowled and grumped quietly awhile Riku text his best friend to try and comfort him.

"What's up guys?" Cloud asked as he and Sephiroth watched the younger blonde simmer while Riku's face looked very sad.

"Sora's stupid ass folks are giving him shit because he's seeing Ventus! I swear to fuck! I can't stand a bunch of ignorant ass bigots who don't appreciate what a good kid they have! Sora's fuckin awesome and if they can't see that, well then it's their loss but…dammit…it makes him upset and he doesn't deserve that shit and if they think Ventus isn't good enough for him, then fuck them! Sora can do better than some dumbass stick in the mud twat from their backwater motherfuck…mmmphhh…" Roxas had been silenced by Riku's hand while he continued to text with the other.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud who had his head in his hands again and said, "There's that temper I was talking about…"  
  
  


The next morning at mass Sora was speaking to the priest as the morning sun shone through the stained glass windows, coloring everything beautifully and then went up to take his place in the choir. After the first prayer and song, the priest stepped aside and Sora came down. "Oh no." Aerith hissed.

"Good morning church family...I'd like to speak to you all about the recent story about me in the Midgar Times." A hush settled over the congregation. "The pictures were of me and my boyfriend Ventus Xehanort, a freshman at Radiant University. We understand that some of your views on homosexuality differ from ours, but we also know that our Heavenly Father loves  _all_ of his children."

There was total silence in the church; no hissing and gossiping- nothing. "I wish you all peace during the holiday season and in the future…" Zack gasped at the finality of the statement. "…and please ask that you pray for my parents. Thank you for your love and support over the years and as always, if you need me I'll do what I can to help. Thank you for your time this morning."

He started to step down but was stopped by the priest who hugged him and whispered, "We love you Sora and we will  _always_  be your family."

"Thank you Father." Sora said and then went down the aisle, took off his choir robe and smiled as he hung it neatly, then went out of the doors without looking back. Aerith had sat stoically through his entire speech. She didn't shed a tear and at the end of services she lit a prayer candle for her son as he went off to spend the holiday in the den of iniquity that was the Xehanort home.

* * *

Riku sat on the sofa with his head on Sephiroth's shoulder and Roxas was sitting on Cloud's lap, shoving his toes underneath Riku's thighs while they all talked. "I bet you guys used to tear it up when you were in the military together, huh?" Roxas said smiling at Cloud's profile.

"We had our share of fun, yes." Sephiroth said and Riku perked up.

"What did you guys do? We want stories!" Riku chirped.

Cloud gazed over at Sephiroth who looked back at him as if asking permission.

"We see that look, don't think we didn't catch that. There's some serious dirt there. I saw that, Riku…did you see that?" Roxas sat perched on Cloud's lap excitedly.

"I saw it…spill it dads. We're of age so you don't even have to censor it." Riku chuckled.

"And if you feel like shit after you say it, Riku can give you absolution…right baby?" Roxas was giddy at the thought of hearing about the days before Cloud was his dad…before having a kid had turned him into a raging alcoholic.

Sephiroth nodded once but Cloud began the story…  
  


_Cloud looked around the dark campus for glowing green eyes…Seph was going to give them away with his stupid mako glow if he wasn't careful. There would be a huge scandal and he would get kicked out of the army. They probably wouldn't do anything to Seph, because he was Seph. Finally he saw a flash of green and then it disappeared. Seph was wearing dark glasses so maybe he wasn't as dumb as Cloud thought. Pfft. Right._

_What smart 23 year old famous general asked a 16 year old cadet to meet him on the practice field after hours? That one right there…dressed in black with his hair in a long ass braid and dark glasses. "Glasses, good idea."_

" _Thinking ahead." Sephiroth said as he fuzzed blonde spikes. "You should have worn a hat…someone will report a wild chocobo on campus…there will be a hunt and if they catch you they'll cook and eat you."_

_Cloud giggled making Sephiroth grin. "You giggle like a little girl. Come on Strife…let's have some fun."_

Both the fathers smiled at that and Sephiroth picked up the story…

" _Where are we going?" Cloud asked as he strolled through the gate behind the general._

" _Strip club." Sephiroth stated with a grin. "You're a 16 year old from Nibelheim…your life has sucked long enough."_

_At aforementioned establishment the two began drinking and watching all the dancers. Sephiroth paid for Cloud to get a private dance and when he returned to their table, he looked a little green. "What happened back there Strife? You look like you wanna puke."_

" _I-I-I'm not sure." Cloud said and then blushed._

_Sephiroth was puzzled and wrinkled his brow. "Let's go. We don't have to stay here. The objective was to show you a good time, not make you puke on some stripper."_

_The two left and went to another club where there was dancing and Cloud seemed to be enjoying himself more. By the time Sephiroth dragged him from the arms of some groping stranger, it was an hour til wake-up call and Cloud was completely smashed. "Come on chocobo head. Time to get you tucked in before the sun comes up."_

" _I don't wannaaaa." Cloud whined making Sephiroth laugh._

" _Well, you haftaaaa." He retorted._

" _Thanks for takin me out Seph." Cloud slurred as his general tried dragging him a few feet before giving up and carrying him._

" _I enjoyed it. We'll do it again…but you can't tell anyone." Sephiroth informed. "And don't call me Seph."_

" _Yesssssir General Sephiroth Valentine sssir." Cloud was giggling again._

" _That has to be the most annoying laugh I've ever heard in my 23 years of existence. Stop it." Sephiroth hissed at his squirming burden but it only served to make Cloud laugh harder._

" _Shut…" Sephiroth flipped him around and hung him over his shoulder as they neared the gate. Cloud continued to laugh, upside down with the general's ass in his face…which was even more reason to laugh. "Stop giggling or you're gonna be sick."_

" _Pfffft…I'm a Strife…" Cloud sputtered and wiggled as Sephiroth tried to stand him on his own feet._

" _Ok then Strife…get your ass to your bunk…and don't get caught. Goodnight." Sephiroth turned to walk away when he heard a scraping sound against the brick of the building. Turning around he saw Cloud sitting with his eyes closed. He had slid down the wall not even attempting to go to his bunk._

_Sighing, he returned and picked up the half-dozing cadet and once again hung him over his shoulder then proceeded to his quarters. Boldly deciding to take the elevator to save time Sephiroth winced at the too bright light and listened to the annoying music that made Cloud wiggle as if to dance while hanging there. Sephiroth snorted which set off another fit of giggles from the blonde. Before they reached their floor, the inevitable had happened._

_Sephiroth exited the elevator, shushing Cloud as they passed the guard who looked away quickly when Sephiroth growled at him. Flopping the cadet onto his bunk as quietly as he could, Sephiroth scribbled a note and clipped it to the board at the foot of Cloud's bunk._

_Strife- sick day- resume training in 24 hours- General Sephiroth_

_The general sighed and walked out of the bunkroom chuckling, with puke from his ass to his ankles._   
  


"That's how it all started." Cloud said and their boys were grinning from ear to ear.

"That's cool as shit!" Roxas said and Sephiroth and Cloud both laughed.

"When you think about it Rox, it doesn't hold a candle to your 'How I Seduced My Priest' story." Riku snorted and Roxas giggled, blushing.

"I bet that's a good one…share for share guys." Cloud said.

"I don't wannaaaa." Roxas whined and Sephiroth roared with laughter.

"I'd like to know how you managed it, really. I've never seen a human being so determined NOT to have sex in my life as Riku." Sephiroth said making Riku cover his face.

"Daaaaad." He complained from behind his hands. "I wasn't going to…ever…but look at him." He removed a hand and pointed at Roxas who gave Sephiroth the eyes again.

"You guys are terrible." Cloud laughed.

"But Dad…" Roxas said. "You didn't see him walking around in that long coat/skirt thing at school. He was so hot! I mean he's hot out of it. But who doesn't have that fantas…"

"Stop!" Riku said. "Brakes Roxas…my dad is rrright here."

"Pfft! He's hot too! I'm just bathing in a pool of hotness. This is good for my Christmas this year…you don't have to give me a gift. I'm good! I'll be having sweet dream…"

"Roxas! Come on baby…" Riku begged but they were all laughing at the mouthy blonde.

"Come on yourself, Riku. Switch me seats for a minute or five. I'll make it worth your while later." Roxas was muffled by Cloud's hand and he stood up holding the squirming blonde, motioning Riku to scoot over. The priest took Cloud's seat and Roxas was plopped gracelessly onto his lap.

"There." Cloud said and sat by Sephiroth who instinctively took his hand before he realized what he had done. Riku and Roxas stared at their hands and then looked at their faces. They were facing each other, whispering and smiling.

"What's this?" Riku smiled and quirked a brow at his father.

Sephiroth looked down at their hands and then back at Riku. "I saw yours and I wanted one too."

Roxas squealed and once again they were all laughing. As soon as the giggles faded away though, the boys wanted answers. "It started a long time ago, it ended a long time ago and we moved on…" Sephiroth summed up.

"You're not getting off that easily." Roxas said to Cloud who looked absolutely blissful.

"We were a thing back then…but a secret thing. He wanted me to quit the military so we could be a public thing, but I was stubborn…and very young." Cloud said and then looked at Sephiroth.

"He defied me at every turn, but I loved him all the more for it…" Sephiroth said smiling. "And that stubbornness nearly got him killed before he got out."

"How Dad? You never talked about it other than saying you were badly wounded in battle." Roxas asked sadly thinking of the times they struggled because they tried to live on Cloud's military pension alone when he didn't have deliveries.

"I stabbed him." Sephiroth stated bluntly and Cloud squeezed his hand and laid his head on his shoulder. Riku looked at Roxas and then at their fathers.

"Why?" Riku asked concerned.

"Because of his defiance and that godforsaken giggling." Sephiroth said and Cloud snorted but never moved his head from the shoulder that gave him comfort.

"I begged Cloud to resign his post and he wouldn't. We were going to war and I was afraid he would get killed…or that I would get killed trying to protect him. I was sent to the front and the last order I sent was for him to be discharged of his duty before being shipped out as well. The order was denied by the president, who knew that I was only trying to protect him, so Cloud ended up in Wutai with me.

I was irate and he thought it was hilarious. I told him to go AWOL and he told me to go fuck myself. I told him to go back to Midgar and wait for me and he said  _why wait when I can be with_   _you here_. Defiance at every suggestion. We argued and he continued to laugh about everything I said. I asked him to stop laughing because I was worried for him and I loved him. He giggled again and said he loved me too but he was not going home.

I told him he could go home on his own or I would send him there on a stretcher. He said…" Sephiroth looked down at Cloud's face and smiled.

"Send me then- if you got the balls." Cloud said, "And then I giggled at him. Clearly I didn't know the depth of his resolve to have me away from that war."

"I stabbed him, nearly fatally and that was the end of his military career. I stayed with him until he was out of the woods but I was sent back to the front. The war dragged on but I took a short leave and helped Cloud settle in Midgar near a childhood friend, your mother Roxas, and then I did my duty to ShinRa." Sephiroth cleared his throat. "It was two more years before I came home. By then I was involved with Cissnei and we married as soon as possible because she was pregnant with you, Riku."

Cloud picked up the tale. "Seph's marriage was announced and then the birth of a baby boy, so I moved on…in a way. That's when I began drinking and a few years into that lifestyle, I found out Tifa was expecting. I dried out but we just couldn't make it work…when you were born and we saw you she cried because you looked nothing at all like _her_. She resented me, see…and wasn't ready to settle down herself." Cloud smiled sadly. "Four weeks later, almost a month to the day after you were born, she brought you to me and told me to fuck off."

Sephiroth turned and kissed the top of Cloud's head. Roxas had buried his face in Riku's hair and was sniffling. Riku looked into his father's eyes, wounded. "Did you know about all this, I mean …back then?"

"No. I didn't know anything, and after your mother passed away, I focused all my energy on you and trying to make up for the loss of her." Sephiroth explained, the turned to Cloud. "I should have come for you."

"I wouldn't have let you help me." Cloud said with a sigh.

Roxas raised his head sniffling, nose and eyes red. "You were a drunk because you were in love with Sephiroth?"

Riku turned his head away to keep from laughing when he saw Cloud's and Sephiroth's faces.

"I thought you were a drunk because of  _me_! I thought I ruined your life! But it was  _you_  all along!" Roxas looked at Sephiroth and then sobbed into his hands. Riku knew what this was but Cloud and Sephiroth were devastated. Riku petted his boyfriend in mock comfort as Sephiroth opened his mouth to defend Cloud and himself.

"It's ok I mean…" Roxas sobbed. "I'll get over it…I just felt shitty for so long…and I let people do vile things to me because I thought I deserved to be punished."

Their mouths fell open but Roxas continued. "And I liked it so much I thought _I_  was fucked up…and it got so bad at one point that there were these two guys I fucked all the time…together…cause they were equally fucked up and they liked to tie me up and shit…"

Cloud covered his face and then uncovered it to cover Sephiroth's ears. Sephiroth pulled his hands away with an evil smirk as Roxas continued his mock hysterics. "…I would skip class just to get my little bitty asshole reamed and there were mornings I had to jump up and down just to jar my colon out of my chest cavity…"

Sephiroth was nearly in tears holding back his laughter and Riku was visibly bouncing with silent laughter and Cloud was mortified; he wouldn't uncover his face. Sephiroth dissolved into a hysterical fit of laughter when Riku snorted trying to catch his breath causing Roxas stop immediately his fake crying and testimony.

"You're all laughing at...Dad they're laughing at my pain!" Roxas whined and Cloud lowered his hands.

"They're laughing at your  _theatrics_." Cloud said as his face began to regain its natural pale color.

"But it's all true!" Riku squeaked making Sephiroth hack and cough and clear his throat in an attempt to cease his own laughter.

Cloud shook his head and Riku wheezed. "The two guys...you met em, Cloud. Axel and Vanitas...they found out Rox was after me so they made a bet to see who could break me first...but Roxas beat them to me and he wasn't even trying."

"I  _was_  so!" Roxas defended. "You thought I was just there to talk about church?"

"Well yeah." Riku said smiling as his giggles tapered off into chuckles.

"Nooooo. I wanted under that cassock...I wanted in those holy draws! I wanted you to fuu..." Riku silenced him again but this time with a kiss.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth and raised his brows. "Well that happened."  
  


Sephiroth patted Cloud's thigh and stood to fish his hotel keycard out of his pocket. Cloud stood as well, thinking it was time to walk Sephiroth out, but instead he leaned over and slipped the card into Roxas' back pocket.

The blonde's head snapped around, cheeks flushed, eyes glassy. "He touched my ass...Riku... _He_   _touched it_."

"I gave you my hotel key...so that you two may have some privacy. Use it as long as you like, courtesy of Rufus ShinRa." Sephiroth said.

"Will you stay here? With me?" Cloud asked his mouth suddenly dry.

"Only if you're sure you're ok with it." Sephiroth said.

"He's ok with it. Send pics Dad. See you tomorrow." Roxas said as Cloud turned to see Riku holding him like a toddler on his hip while he got their coats.

"Roxas...I can't even..." Cloud began.

Riku looked over to them and smiled. "Bye Dad. Thanks. Bye Cloud. Big love. See you tomorrow."

Stumbling out the door with a slam, the two were gone. "Were we  _ever_  that ridiculous?" Cloud asked.

" _You_  were." Sephiroth snorted. "Your son has no shame...no wonder Riku is in love with him."

Cloud smiled. "He's a piece of work for sure...little bitty...ugh...so, now would you like some tea?"

"I would much rather like to have a pretty blonde with huge adorable blue eyes." Sephiroth smirked.

Cloud blushed and smiled. "That's um...that's um..."

"Very forward of me, yes. But I never  _wanted_  to let you go Cloud. I felt like I  _should_  but I never wanted to."

"Shut up." Cloud said almost in a whisper.

Sephiroth wrapped him in his arms and kissed his hair. "I've missed you so."

"Come home." Cloud whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

The Greenway

12

 

Ventus, Vanitas, and Axel met Sora at the door _. "Will you walk into my parlor, said the spider to the fly."_

Sora giggled. "Vani you are totally creepy sometimes."

"I can't help it. I just want to fuck you." Vanitas said grinning as Axel popped his head onto his shoulder and smirked.

Ventus hugged Sora, "Ignore them, come meet Mom and Dad."

"Hello Sora!" Terra met them before they made it to the den. "It's great to meet you. I'm Terra, Ventus' dad."

"Hi, it's great to meet you too. A-and thank you for having me sir." Sora said, a little overwhelmed.

"Ven why don't you take his bag up to your room. I'll take him to meet mom." Terra said and as Ventus nodded, Sora was whisked away.

"Hi Sora..." Aqua came over and hugged him. "I'm so sorry for arguing with your mother."

"It's ok ma'am." Sora said blushing a bit. "I was embarrassed by her reaction but...I really shouldn't have been surprised."

"It's alright. You can relax here. Are you hungry?" Aqua asked, still hanging onto Sora's arm.

"Um, a little. I left from mass and just ate some junk on the way." Sora smiled.

Terra looked at him and grinned. "Make him something good Aqua. We have to keep him in shape!"

Sora beamed. "Oh, do you like lacrosse?"

The two chattered away as they followed Aqua to the kitchen while Ventus, Vanitas, and Axel were arguing in whispers about whether or not they were allowed to play with Sora.

"You're supposed to share your toys, Ven." Vanitas said, picking at his nails with his pocket knife.

"He's not a toy, he's my boyfriend. And you guys aren't getting your hands on him...you have each other." Ventus hissed.

"Can we at least have pics?" Axel asked.

"Maybe. And only if he agrees to it." Ventus said.

They looked shot down but minimally satisfied. "Better than nothin. We liked the pic in the paper by the way...so sexy." Axel leered.

"Thanks…I'll let him know." Ventus glared at them before going to guard what was his.

* * *

Cloud woke to his phone buzzing in the middle of the night. It was Roxas... _no surprise there_. Media message... _oh God_. Opening with his hand over his face, peeking between his fingers, he grinned. Roxas had sent a pic of Riku sleeping. He was bare from the waist up, the rest covered by a sheet. He looked peaceful and Cloud was surprised at how muscular he was. He was almost always wearing black, keeping his physique well hidden. The picture was captioned  _s4s._

Cloud looked over at Sephiroth as he slept. Slipping out of bed, he crept around to get a good angle. Click. Send.

Roxas waited and when the pic popped up he slapped his hand over his mouth and wiggled. The pic was Sephiroth sleeping on his stomach, hair in messy fishtail braid, naked. Roxas quickly text back.  _x_x_

Roxas was so happy for his dad. After all the years he had seen him miserable, this was easily the happiest year of their lives. Grinning, he text him again sending a pic of himself smiling with his wrecked hair. The text read  _bed head selfie_.

Cloud giggled and did the same.

Roxas: I love you Dad

Cloud: I love you too Roxy. I'm sorry for being a shitty dad

Roxas: would you stop? Ur the best dad ever.

Cloud: Thank you. I don't deserve that

Roxas: the past is the past and people make mistakes. My past made me who I am and I think I'm pretty goddamn awesome. Ijs.

Cloud: LOL! You are awesome

Roxas: so are you now snuggle up to your general and be happy man!

Cloud: ok. Snuggle up to your priest and do the same

Roxas: I'm not snuggling. Imma wake his snoring ass up in an hour to fuck me again. I set the clock. XD

Cloud: Goodnight Roxas

Roxas: Goodnight Dad

Cloud turned his phone off and scooted down in the bed, then slid back to the edge to set his clock to alarm in an hour as he giggled quietly.

* * *

Sephiroth woke to the smell of breakfast. Rolling one green eye around the room as he realized it was actually morning and not another middle of the night booty call and smiled. "Cloud!"

Cloud was in the kitchen nearly finished with the cooking. "What!?"

"Did you mean what you said last night?!" Sephiroth had rolled into his back so his voice would carry better.

"Which part?!" Cloud yelled as he entered the bedroom smiling. "The part where I said come home, I love you, I missed you, I'm dying, that doesn't work like that anymore, I hate you, fuck off and go to sleep, wake up and fuck me, take the blanket and go to sleep..."

Sephiroth kissed him into silence and then said, "The first two."

"Yes." Cloud said. "You told me once that I had a piece of your heart and wherever I was would be home...and I've always loved you Seph."

"Even when I stabbed you?" Sephiroth asked humbly.

"Especially then." Cloud said grinning.

"What will the kids say?" Sephiroth mused. "And what about the tree?"

"I said you _could come home_ , I didn't say you  _have_  to." Cloud giggled. "I know you don't want to live in this crummy apartment."

"It's not crummy...it's your home." Sephiroth looked around. "Everything in here is here because of you and Roxas. That makes it perfect for me."

"Ok then...let's talk over coffee and breakfast." Cloud said crawling off the bed.

Their breakfast was interrupted by Roxas and Riku. "Morning Dads!"

Sephiroth groaned and Cloud chuckled. "Morning guys...come and eat."

"We ate already...we wanna go shopping." Riku said and elbowed Roxas who was ogling a shirtless, braided Sephiroth.

Cloud drank his coffee and looked up at Roxas. Roxas looked at him and smiled. Riku looked at them curiously. "We'll just hang in here while you guys eat. Come on Rox." He dragged the blond a few steps and then stumbled on to the den.

"What was that about?" Sephiroth asked. "Blonde-code or something?"

Cloud snorted. "My little lech in there sent me this last night, asking for share for share."

Cloud showed him the pic. Sephiroth grunted with a smirk around his bacon. "So I sent him this."

Cloud showed him the pic he had sent to Roxas. Sephiroth's eyebrows nearly went on top of his head. "That's my ass!"

In the den Riku heard his father bellow and laugh so he turned to look at Roxas with a smirk. "Ok...what's up?"

Roxas fessed up and it escalated into a wrestling match on the sofa which Riku let Roxas win...kind of.

The fathers entered the den to see Riku stretched out on the sofa with Roxas sitting astride his hips. The priest was holding his wrists tightly and Roxas was giggling.

"You see what that giggling provokes, Cloud…it provokes violence." Sephiroth said as he walked toward the bedroom.

Cloud trotted after him, glancing back at the two on his sofa. "That's not violence...that's foreplay."

The door slammed and Riku jerked Roxas down and kissed him roughly. "Fuck Riku...do you ever get satisfied?"

"No." He growled making Roxas giggle at the rumble.

"But I can't go shopping with this." Roxas rolled his hips. Riku released his arms and grabbed his hips, grinding their bodies together. Roxas groaned, "Stop. It."

In the bedroom, Cloud was showering while Sephiroth tried to sort out his hair. He sighed and went to join the blonde whining about his hair and  _fix it please_.

"Let's go to my room." Roxas said dragging Riku off the sofa. "They're probably fucking anyway."

"Do you think?" Riku looked at the door making a face as they passed.

Roxas stopped. "Hear that?"

There was a thump and a bump then low voices. "That's the sound of fucking in the shower." Roxas grinned. "Heard it a million times when I was a kid." Riku jerked him into his old bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

Shopping was fun and there was much laughter and ridiculousness. For dinner they all dressed and went to a nice restaurant where Sephiroth sat close to Cloud and whispered to him frequently. Riku watched them and finally spoke up. "What's with all the whispering? I'm beginning to feel like me and Rox are the old married couple here."

"I've decided to move you mother's tree to Midgar." Sephiroth said bluntly.

"Why?" Riku asked weakly.

Sephiroth sighed. "Because…I'm moving here with it."

Riku stared at him briefly and then his gaze shifted to Cloud, then back to Sephiroth who continued, "You have moved to Radiant Garden and I…well…Roxas has moved in with you…and Cloud asked me to live here…with him."

Roxas spoke up, "Way to go Dad!"

Riku jumped at the sound of Roxas' voice and smiled crookedly. "That's great Dad…Cloud. I'm happy for you guys."

"You seem upset Riku. Tell me what bothers you about my moving?" Sephiroth said reaching across the table to take his son's hand.

"It's just…I guess…all the memories I have of Mom are there at that house…and it's just a shock." Riku said as his eyes became watery. "I think the reason it was so easy for me to go is because I thought I'd always be able to come back…" Under the table he took Roxas' and squeezed it. "But tell me…your plans and stuff. Will you guys be staying in the apartment or getting a new place? And where are you going to put that big ass tree?"

Sephiroth smiled at his son, relaxing a little with all the questions. "There's something you don't know about the tree…something that I didn't explain because well…I just didn't feel it needed explaining. But now that I'm coming home, I think it would help you to understand."

Riku nodded and smiled as he caught the words  _coming home_  before Sephiroth continued, "I know you recall planting the tree after your mother's passing…but what you don't remember probably, is where it came from."

Riku looked thoughtful. "I know that someone sent it when she died…" His eyes went to Cloud's and his thoughtful gaze softened as the tears formed. "It was you? You've been with us all along."

Dropping his head humbly, Cloud reached to take Riku's hand from Sephiroth which he freely gave. He smiled at them, eyes full of joy and love as he sighed and said, "I am truly happy…that you guys found each other again after all these years. I'm equally glad that all the years passed before you did…because if not…then Rox would've been like my brother…and that would just be weird."

Sephiroth chuckled. "Weird indeed."

They heard a click and Sephiroth mumbled, "Will you send that to me?" Roxas had taken a picture of Cloud and Riku holding hands across the table and Sephiroth and he were busily exchanging cell phone numbers.

"I have lots of pics you might want…you can just go through my gallery and take ones you like." Roxas shrugged. Riku and Cloud had had their moment and were watching the two smiling…until Riku caught the devilish gleam in Roxas' eyes.

"Caution, porn." Riku snorted and Sephiroth snickered. "Thank you for allowing me to prepare myself."

Cloud groaned and looked over Sephiroth's shoulder making Roxas whine, "Daddy, nooooo."

Cloud laughed at him, "Roxy, yeeeesss."

Riku laughed at them both as Sephiroth plundered the photos Roxas had on his phone. Squinting and glancing at Roxas, then back to the phone hissing, Sephiroth squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. After browsing some more, Sephiroth took a short break, rubbing his eyes as if to try and un-see a few of the images. By the time he was done, or had given up he could only stare at Roxas as he chewed his food smiling.

Cloud watched Sephiroth's face. He knew that face all too well and he knew that he was strategizing. This was going to be one very long game of one-upmanship. The blonde smirked and kissed Sephiroth's cheek before returning to his meal.

The tree and living arrangements were discussed over coffee and it was decided that the tree would be best placed in Midgar's Central Park where it would continue to serve its purpose as a prayer tree, but for everyone. It would have been their first choice to place it at the church, but since Midgar was built on a plate, most everything was steel and concrete except for the park where there was a dropped section of city blocks that had been filled with soil to create it.

The new couple also discussed apartment shopping at their leisure, but for now they planned to stay at Cloud's since the older blonde expressed his dedication to his church, and Sephiroth found it endearing. It was painfully obvious that Cloud was as much of a spoiled brat as Roxas and the thought of his father facing the same struggles as him made Riku smile.

Plans were made, gifts exchanged and New Year's was celebrated. The Xehanorts and their guests had a huge family celebration and were led in prayer by one lacrosse star who never went back home other than to collect his things and say goodbye. Ventus received a video call from Cloud to share his news and for Ventus to meet Sephiroth. They were gifted in response with cheers and toasts after meeting the entire family. It had been, by far the best year ever.

* * *

Back at school, all the friends had planned to meet at Olive's to celebrate new beginnings before the first day of spring semester. The biggest surprise was how much muscle Sora had put on. Everyone made jokes, but he truly looked ready for the majors. Ventus and he clung to one another and comments were whispered about whether or not Sora had been shared between the tattooed brothers at some point. He sat between them and both leaned close to whisper to him making him smile and laugh. Axel sat on the other side of Vanitas and was unusually quiet.

They gossiped about everyone and soon the conversation came back to school. "I haven't seen Dem and Zex in a long time…I guess since I moved in with Riku." Roxas remarked.

"Didn't you know?" Vanitas asked, "Demyx dropped out…um I think it was September."

"Wow, no…I didn't know that." Roxas said. "What about Zexion?"

Axel spoke up. "Zex is still around, just not moving in the same circles since Demyx dropped out."

"Oh…I guess not, yeah?" Roxas said thoughtfully remembering the two as an add couple but united in their love of narcotics.

"Yeah…I actually talked to Zexion last night. He called because he wanted me to know before I heard it around campus…that um, Demyx passed away over break." Axel shared and the table fell quiet. "I wanted to tell you guys while we were all together. Some of you knew him and some of you didn't but…he was my friend, so…but anyway, Zex said it was drugs and it was an accident. He was at home with his folks."

Everyone expressed their sorrow and although Roxas hadn't known the musician well, his heart went out to Axel who looked miserable now that he had said the words. Roxas knew that feeling well…

"… _Dad, stop yelling! I'm not on drugs! I've been going to meetings for people who have… **fuck** …people who have eating disorders…"_

"… _Dad…I'm on drugs…I need help…"_

Sometimes it sucked to say things out loud…but sometimes it felt really good…

" _Dad…can you come get me? I got picked up for kicking a guy's ass downtown…yeah…no, I started it. Dad! Stop yelling! At Zero Gravity…yeah I know I'm too young to be there….yeah…because I'm gay…Dad?"_

Roxas took his hand and he smiled kindly, not lecherously and he looked a little relieved. Vanitas sat quietly contemplating and was comforted by his brother. Riku called for prayer and everyone joined their hands as he prayed for the one who was lost as well as those who survived him. He thanked the Father, family and friends, and reminded them all of their blessings. He prayed for healing and peace and strength to carry on for Axel, as he had suffered the greatest loss among them.

When Riku called his name in prayer, the redhead broke down and Vanitas hugged him close as the prayer continued. As many times as Riku had prayed for Sora's strange friends, he had never once told anyone that he had…love does not boast…and as many people as Axel knew, Riku had the most reason to resent him, but chose to not to…love keeps no record of wrongs. He ended the prayer by reminding everyone there to love one another regardless of the trials of life because love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things.  
  


As the friends dispersed after dinner Riku stopped Axel for a word. "Will you be alright?"

Axel smiled and nodded. "I've never believed in God, but what you did there was beautiful…thank you."

"I understand, and you don't need to thank me. We're your friends and we love you. Everyone deserves to be loved Axel." Riku said quietly. Axel bit his lip as the priest laid his hand on his shoulder. "Demyx is free of his addiction now, and I'm sure in his last moments he redeemed himself."

Axel nodded and looked at the priest miserably. "How do you do it?"

"What? Believe in God?" Riku asked.

"Yeah…I mean what if you died and found that there was nothing?" Axel sniffed in the midst of an emotional as well as a spiritual crisis.

"God or no God, I would have lived my life in a way that I felt was right…and I would still be at peace." Riku said as if it were just that simple. Axel nodded again and sighed. Then Riku surprised the redhead again as he hugged him close right there on the street and kissed his hair. "You'll find your way."

On the way back to his dorm at Radiant, Axel was quiet. Vanitas let him have his solace and when Axel was ready to talk, he listened. They talked into the night about Demyx, about life and death, about God…and as they did a candle burned at St. Eraqus that had been lit by a young priest who loved his friends.

* * *

Spring came in went in a flurry of paperwork and many dinners at Olive's and trips to the Greenway. A tree was moved to Midgar Central Park and a famous general was back in the news for donating it to the people of the city. Living arrangements were solidified and a small apartment building was renovated where a happy couple resided.

Graduation was only weeks away when a young priest received a letter from another priest who had recently been named cardinal. He was asked to assume duties at a certain parish in Midgar that he was already familiar with.

Offers were accepted from ShinRa Labs by a brilliant but quirky redhead and a frighteningly intelligent but mischievous blonde, and across town touring Midgar School of Medicine a very tattooed and intensely popular student set his goals high and his sights on the local Children's Hospital.

Sora Fair was in the news again days before graduation when he was spotted out on the town with his tattooed boyfriend and his goalie Zidane Tribal where he granted a short interview stating his excitement for his upcoming season with the Zoloms. The short report was accompanied by a picture of Sora's trademark scowl.

Day before graduation, the friends agreed to meet at the Greenway, despite the heat of late spring. The shade of the trees and the breeze across the water brought some relief as they gathered at the picnic table where Roxas lay dozing. "I knew he'd be asleep." Sora giggled.

"Why did you let him fall asleep man?" Axel asked snorting at Riku and Sora rolled his eyes, knowing the speech that would follow.

"He was tired…" Riku said smiling down at the blonde's cherubic face.

"Tired?! We're all fuckin tired. What does he do that the rest of us don't?" Vanitas asked, making Ventus snicker.

"Me." Riku murmured as he raked his long fingers through sunny blonde hair and looked up through his bangs at the redhead and his pet. They bared their teeth and hissed before wrapping one another in arms to whisper and grope.

Riku was wearing those formerly blue jeans and a tee, much like he had been the first time he had met Roxas, Axel, and Vanitas. He watched them watch him as he stroked Roxas' hair and thought of that first meeting and how they had leered at him before they even knew he was a priest… _how bad could it possibly be..?_

Roxas woke and pulled Riku's hand down to kiss it and smiled up at him, squinting. "Where is your mind?"

Riku pulled him up to a sitting position as he whispered, "Torturing our friends."

Roxas' eyes darted to Vanitas and Axel and his face split in a grin. "We could let them watch sometime…they'd like that."

"Maybe…" Riku said quietly and Roxas' jaw dropped. He peered at the two and then looked around to spot Sora and Ventus standing knee deep in the rushing water, but then turned back to Axel and Vanitas who currently had him in a death stare.

"Maybe you wanna know how it was before I belonged to you?" Roxas mumbled turning to brush his lips across Riku's ear, making him shiver. "Maybe…"

"Then maybe you should be the one to invite them…if that's what you want." Roxas breathed before Riku turned and captured his lips in a heated kiss, pulling him over onto his lap.

Pulling back from him, Roxas smiled. "Lecher…"

Riku blushed and smiled but he felt both his priest's hands on his ass.

Ventus and Sora rejoined them with their shoes back in place and grinned. "Axel just dragged Vanitas into the bathroom up there, so you guys can give it a rest now."  
  


They laughed and when the others emerged, sweaty and spent, they strolled down the path to sit on the big rock that jutted out over the water. Everyone was excited about graduation. Riku and Vanitas had their valedictory speeches ready and they giggled about scrapping them completely and doing improve or singing a children's song.

On the way back to their cars, Sora carried Ventus, Axel carried Vanitas, and of course it all started because Riku was carrying Roxas. "Congrats again Soraaah!" Vanitas crowed before they started loading into their vehicles.

Sora grinned and took a low bow. "It's what I do!" The Saints had won nationals again and Sora was now ready to start training for the majors. They were all excited for him, especially his number one fan Ventus.

Riku chewed his lip in apprehension and then he puffed at his bangs and propped on Vanitas' car. Roxas had gone to the bathroom and they were waiting for him to return. Vanitas and Axel glanced at one another and slithered over to his side. Looking up at one and then the other he noticed how similar their smiles were.

"I see Roxas left you unguarded…how fortunate for us." Vanitas hissed.

"It's not like I need a babysitter, ya know." Riku chuckled.

"Oh is that so…priest?" Axel trailed his fingers up Riku's arm and pushed up the sleeve of his tee and bit him on the shoulder. Riku flinched but what really got his attention was the fluidity of the movement and the intent to inflict pain just to gauge his reaction…but that was how Axel operated.

"May I call you Father?" Vanitas asked as he slid in front of Riku and began to push his shirt up. As the tee crept up past his pecs Vanitas gasped and moaned softly. "Axel…we need this…"

Axel peered around and smiled before slipping behind Riku and grabbing his wrists. Before he could react, Vanitas had backed up and was holding his phone and Axel had snatched his arms up over his head. "What the hell?" Riku giggled.

"Tighten those abs, Father…this pic is going to be made into a poster." Axel said by his ear.

Riku giggled again but didn't flex, so Axel pulled his arms backward and Vanitas stepped over quickly to tweak his nipples, straighten his rosary, squeeze his junk, and then slap him in the stomach causing him to flex defensively. Having their pic, the priest was set free and he turned to glare at the laughing blonde who had watched the entirety of it. After that visit to the Greenway, Riku decided that he feared the two psychos more than he desired them, so he never asked them to join him and Roxas in the bedroom…he did however allow them to watch…once…via web cam.

* * *

Graduation night arrived and in the crowd were two St. Eraqus caps and gowns alongside Cloud and Sephiroth and a gaggle of family members watching their friends and lovers graduate.

In his valedictory address, Vanitas began by thanking the faculty and then he folded his speech into a paper airplane and flew it into the crowd before he continued. "While doing time at Radiant I learned more than just what I needed to succeed in my chosen field. There are things that we can't learn from reading…or sharing notes…or even research, even though Axel and I did our share of that." The audience members and professors laughed as a shoe was tossed from the crowd of seated graduates, making Vanitas chuckle. "Hey Axel…anyhow…there are things that can only be learned through experience and I'm grateful to have the best friends a guy could have to learn those things alongside me."

"This past winter, we lost one of our own. He was a musician and a beautiful human being. Demyx shared his joy and love for music with anyone who would listen…and anyone who was in a two block radius on the weekends…" Vanitas winked at Axel and continued. "We'll miss him but what we learned from his passing is invaluable. Life isn't always long and tedious…like finals…but you should always bust your ass to do your best…like finals…because sometimes there are no do-overs."

Vanitas bit his lip, scanning the crowded room then sighed smiling. "I want to thank my parents, without them my awesomeness would not be possible and you all would be damned to a sadly inferior valedictory address tonight. I thank my brother Ventus, who is a rising sophomore here at Radiant, my friends…Zexion, Roxas, Soraah, Father Riku…" Ventus shuddered and wiggled making everyone giggle. "and of course, best for last rule- my partner in research and in life, Axel Sinclair. Without you guys I wouldn't be standing here right now. Your support and encouragement…and coffee- thanks Zexion- and inspiration helped me through the toughest times as well as made the good times great- thanks Rox and Soraahhh. In closing I'd like to share a prayer with you all…believers and non-believers alike- thanks Father Riku."

Everyone bowed their heads as Vanitas led them in prayer and after the ceremony, Axel, Roxas, and Vanitas accompanied the small herd to St. Eraqus to attend their ceremony.

Father Riku gave his valedictory address without notes…and without a ponytail. He thanked the faculty and his friends and of course had a prayer, but then in closing, he surprised everyone by mentioning a place that was not a part of St. Eraqus. "For those of you not familiar with The Greenway…I can only tell you what it was to me. It was a place to go and reflect…to find peace…to spend time with my best friend, and make new ones…to meet the love of my life… a place to see God." Riku scanned the faces of his family and friends as he spoke. "Years will pass and we will all be busy with life…but I hope that each of you here tonight, whether it's the one here in Radiant Garden or somewhere in another part of the world…I hope you all find your Greenway."

* * *

Afterward, when photos were taken and they had all been congratulated, Sora and Zidane were pulled aside by the owner of the Zoloms who presented them with their new jerseys as a precursor to the official ceremony to welcome them to the team that would be held later in the month.

Cloud watched with pride and leaned to Riku. "Where is Zidane from? I don't see his parents anywhere. Could they not make the trip?"

Riku smiled and said, "Zidane grew up in the children's home in Midgar. He got an athletic scholarship to St. Eraqus and worked closely with the church here to supplement his school expenses. He's been indispensable to the lacrosse team but really didn't have anything to go back to after graduation…so when Sora got the offer from the Zoloms, he told them it was a package deal or nothing."

Cloud watched the brunette clown around with his teammate and shook his head. Here was a boy who had risked a successful future in pro sports by following his heart for the welfare of another. He was amazed and proud to know him and his gaze slid over to Zack and Aerith who stood to the side, smiling candidly as they were photographed and questioned about their now famous son.

As if they knew what Cloud was thinking, Sephiroth firmly planted an arm around the blonde's shoulders and Riku leaned closer to his ear to say, "Do not judge, and you will not be judged. Do not condemn, and you will not be condemned. Forgive, and you will be forgiven…and we may or may not have bail money."

* * *

Sun shone through the tall trees that grew all the way to the bank of the river, except where people had cleared land for homes and those were few and far between. Not many wanted to live so close because of flooding. The brown water rushed over the rocks in the shallows as Roxas peered in looking for minnows while he waited. Seeing none he sighed and walked to the picnic table where he lay down to close his eyes…just for a second.

" _Hey Riku…did you hear about Sora? Yeah! I was so happy for him. He deserves that trophy…he's awesome."_  - His younger self talking with his priest, happily sharing news of Sora's MVP status.

" _Dad…what's wrong with Sephiroth?"_  - Cloud's sad eyes as he explained the inescapable disease while Riku held his hand, and how they would all pull together to make Sephiroth's final year the best ever.

" _I pity the child!"_ \- His squawking and laughter echoed through his dreams with a swirling vision of Axel and Vanitas with their baby daughter…so long ago…she had babies of her own now.

" _I love you Dad."_ \- Saying goodbye to Cloud in the church before settling him beside Sephiroth and placing his ribbon on the willow tree…and more…visions of years of visits to the Greenway, diminished in their number but never in their joy at spending time in their special place.

So much had happened but at each occurrence it seemed like time stood still. Sora's breakup with Ventus and marriage to Namine, his retirement from coaching…Vanitas' death and then Axel's not even a year later, Ventus' deathbed apology to Sora…Namine's death…it all seemed like yesterday. Roxas wished he could go back just for a day and see them all happy and healthy again. He didn't understand how all that time had passed and he was still just Roxas from Radiant.

"I told him to come ahead without me." Riku told Sora. "I wasn't sure Mrs. Tierney was going to let me get away from the church today. That lady never shuts up…" Crossing himself he mumbled, "Forgive me Father."

Sora laughed as he walked alongside his priest with his hands in his pockets. "This may be our last trip here. I heard they were gonna close it for a major overhaul and it would be closed for 5 years."

"Yeah? Wow…think we'll all be dead by then Sor?" Riku laughed as they neared their regular meeting spot.

"Probably. I don't see Rox…" Sora said and Riku laughed.

"Blind ass…he's laying down  _as usual_ …probably snoring too."

Roxas was staring up into the green budded limbs and blue sky beyond, but he wasn't seeing any of it. Riku sat down with him and sobbed while Sora called for help, but he was already gone.

A week after the service, Sora went to Riku and asked him to come stay with him. Riku and Roxas had lived together for so long that Sora worried what the absence of his life-long love would do to his friend. "I have this nurse that comes three times a week…and every Friday she brings chocolate cake!" Sora said smiling at Riku who looked absolutely lost.

"I don't know…I don't want to be a burden…and I have all Rox's things here." Riku sighed.

Sora could see the light leave his eyes and it broke him in a way nothing else ever had. "Please Riku…I don't wanna be alone either."

Riku agreed and the two best friends were back together and getting up to mischief when they could…as long as it wasn't chocolate cake day…they behaved on chocolate cake day.

Two years later, Sora left Riku alone anyway. The night after the service, he went home to his and Roxas' house where he put his few things in order and went to bed.

"Hey baby! I missed you!" Riku opened his eyes to see sparkling blues and golden blond hair, and that smile…that smile that lit his world.

"Roxas!" Wrapping him in loving arms, Riku looked around at the green budding trees and smelled the sweet scent of new blooms. The water rushing over the rocks was musical as he turned to see his family and friends all waiting for him at the Greenway.


End file.
